Threads of Silver
by Indigo Child
Summary: Bits of fluff and smut and try as I might, the characters are a bit OOC (hopefully not too much though). Full summary is inside... Rated R for adult themes, sexual content, mild violence and language, rape. ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**  This is my first ever fanfiction… and I'm not the greatest of writers… so please be kind!  Hopefully there are some people out there who will enjoy what I've written.  Please read and review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Summary:**

Ginny has discovered that she is different from those that she loves and decides to embrace her new-founded individuality rather than fight against it.  As a result, she ends up tangled in a web of deception and betrayal.  To make matters worse, she learns that she is very important to the Death-Eaters plans to raise The Dark Lord to power.  But through the blackness of it all, she finds love… a pure love that she never thought possible… a love that most of the wizarding world will not accept or understand.  Can Ginny be saved from the dark forces pursuing her?  Will pure love prevail?  One can only hope…

**_THREADS OF SILVER_******

**Prologue:**

Draco Malfoy exited Eeylops Owl Emporium, located in Diagon Alley, after buying a new cage for his regal-looking owl, Athena.  He nearly dropped the new and expensive cage when his steely gray eyes happened upon the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.  

She stood there by herself just gazing into Madame Malkin's display window.  She was slender with curves in all the right places.  She wore a black strappy tank top and a short black skirt to match.  On her feet were black combat boots.  Her skin looked like smooth, milky porcelain and her hair… a bright, flaming red.  _That can't be Weasley's sister…_  But indeed it was.

Draco could not believe how much the girl had changed.  He did not recall her ever changing at all… she was always the shy, quiet weasel hanging on Potter's every word… was it possible that he was too wrapped up in other things to notice?  Regardless, he was noticing now.  And he liked what he saw.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, "Come now, Draco… we have business… elsewhere."  Lucius Malfoy beckoned his son to follow him into Knockturn Alley.

Draco heaved a sigh, "Yes, father," he replied automatically.  

~~~

Draco did not care for wizards or witches that were not of pure blood, he did indeed crave power, and he was not always the nicest of people unless it helped him in some way…  Despite these _flaws_, he most definitely was not evil.  His father, however, was evil incarnate… a powerful Death-Eater and Voldemort's right-hand wizard.

~~~

"I saw you staring at the Weasley girl," Lucius began.

Draco looked down at the ground as they both continued to walk through the maze of alleyways leading deeper and deeper into Knockturn Alley.

"Pity really… being pure blood, but coming from such a disgrace of a family."  Lucius paused for a moment, carefully calculating his son's reactions.  But Draco had learned to hide all emotion.  "Be wary of her son.  Do with her as you will… and then be done with her.  I don't want you getting attached."  The man sneered with disgust.

"Yes, father."


	2. Ch1 Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N:**  This story will be a bit fluffy in parts and a bit… well… smutty in parts (heehee)… and I'm sure that the characters a little OOC, but hey… I can't be perfect.  Regardless, I hope that people enjoy what I've written and just take the story as it is…  Again, this is my first ever fanfic so please please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 1:  Returning to Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts Express was just beginning to leave Platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London.  Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl Weasley, sat alone in her own compartment and just gazed out her window.

Though she was excited to be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she could not help but be slightly depressed.  This past summer had proven to be most unsatisfying and in many ways, just down right dreadful.

She was changing… she knew it, but she just wished that her family and friends knew it too.  Rather than embracing Ginny's attempts at expressing her individuality, everyone seemed to want to force her to be something that she definitely was not.  And to make matters worse, Ron felt that it was his right and obligation as her older brother to dictate everything that she did as a means of protecting her.  _Protection from what?  Honestly!_

Ginny sighed deeply and pushed her long red tresses behind her ear.  She smiled slightly as she saw the landscapes passing by.  She was definitely glad to be going back to school once again.

~Flashback Start~

Ginny raced down the stairs of The Burrow and immediately headed outside to enjoy the day.

"Ginny… what on earth are you wearing?" Ron gasped.

"Clothes.  Why?" Ginny responded matter-of-factly and slightly annoyed.

She had her long red hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail.  She wore a black cap-sleeved top that exposed her mid-drift and tight, low-rise black jeans that flared slightly at the ankle.  On her feet she wore black boots and along her slender arms she wore several black jelly-bracelets.  After a dreadful 4th year, Ginny had made it a point to save money so that she could buy herself new clothes and accessories to express her new-founded personality… it took a year of saving, but it was worth it.

Ron just stood there gaping for a minute, "Well… you look… you look like death, that's what!" Ron's face was starting to turn a bit red.

Ginny just scowled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever.  I, personally, think that I look fine.  If you have a problem with the way I look then I don't know what to tell you."

"But Ginny, people will get the wrong idea about you.  People will start to talk and you'll attract the… the wrong kind of people."

"Let them talk," she replied coolly while narrowing her eyes slightly at her brother.

Ron's fists were now clenched at his sides and his face was getting redder by the second due to his frustration, "But Harry and Hermione will be here later on… what will they say?  What about Harry, Ginny?"

Ginny frowned.  'Doesn't he know that I've been over Harry for some time now… like for two years?  And doesn't he realize that I'm not out to impress anyone anyway… his friends included?' she thought to herself.

"Ron, I honestly don't care what either of them think.  I want people to accept me for me… and this… is me!"  At that, Ginny stormed outside and she did not return until well after Harry and Hermione arrived for their summer stay at The Burrow.

~Flashback End~

Ginny's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard people pass by her compartment.  There was quite a loud commotion so she decided to take a look and see what was going on.

"Watch it, Weasley!" came that all-to-familiar voice.  Draco Malfoy.

Ginny had opened her door to see the commotion and then accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy, causing both of them to lose their balance.  Luckily for Ginny, he regained his balance rather quickly and caught her arm thus preventing her from falling over.

"Watch it yourself, Malfoy."

Draco looked down at the only girl Weasley, still in his arms.  He arched his eyebrow suddenly at her reply.  This was _definitely_ not the same Ginny Weasley he remembered.  Not only had her appearance changed, but her attitude and the way she carried herself had changed as well.  He quickly regained his composure and exhibited a calm and cool exterior.

He had to get the thoughts and memories of Diagon Alley out of his head, "Don't you have something better to do, Weasley?  Like tag along with your brother the weasel, the mudblood, and… Potter?  By the way, has Potter started showing you attention since you've started growing up?"

Draco's words were a big mistake, "For your information, Malfoy… I haven't liked Potter since the end of my third year… and as for my brother and Granger?  Well… let's just say that I walk along a different path from them… thank the gods!" she roared. 

She _definitely_ was no longer the same Ginny Weasley… no longer Ron's little sister and Harry Potter's biggest fan.  She had changed and the change, in Draco's mind, was for the better.  _She looks so attractive standing up for herself and acting so confidently… and the way she's dressed…_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, "You can let go of me now, Malfoy."

Draco could not believe it, though his expression said otherwise.  Throughout their entire conversation, if you could even call it a conversation, he had held onto her.  Suddenly, he was aware of how soft her skin felt.

He let go of her and grimaced at his hands, "Now I need to disinfect myself… I'm contaminated with Weasley…"

Ginny scowled and stormed away.

"Good one, Draco," came another familiar drawl.  Blaise Zabini.

Draco turned to look at his friend and he smirked.

Blaise shook his head in admiration, "She's turned into quite a looker, really.  And that temper… matches her hair."  He chuckled to himself, "It would be quite a feat for someone to break her down, don't you think?  I think that she will become my little project.  Yes, I will make it so that she will do anything I ask…" he smiled evilly.

Draco felt a lurch in his stomach at his friend's words.  This disturbed him greatly.  Normally, he would want to join in… but it felt wrong for some reason.  _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Don't let on, Draco… I'm counting on you."

Draco just stood there silent.  Blaise Zabini took Draco's silence to mean that he would keep quiet about his plans for Ginny Weasley.  Little did Zabini know, that Draco's intentions were very different… very different indeed.

***

Draco's stomach was not feeling so well.   He glared momentarily at his friend, though he took no notice, and then excused himself.  At that, he quickly walked away in order to be alone and think.  Blaise, meanwhile, took this time away from Draco to follow Ginny… his new project.

Blaise raced along the length of the train until he came upon an empty compartment save for one person… the one person he was looking for… Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was staring out the window, her back towards the door of the compartment, "Go away… leave me alone."

Blaise smirked at first and then wore an expression of great care and concern, "Sorry 'bout him.  Wish I'd gotten there sooner.  You know, not all Slytherins are evil prats like Malfoy."

Ginny turned around suddenly.  Blaise could see that she had been crying despite her show of strength and confidence just minutes ago.  Her eyes were red and slightly swollen and tears streaked her pale cheeks.

"I bet…" she replied sarcastically through sniffles.

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed, "That's not a fair assessment, Weasley.  You Gryffindors never give us Slytherins a chance.  If you ever took the time to get to know us, you'd see that what I'm saying is true."

Ginny bit her lip; she knew that what Blaise said was indeed true.  But at the same time, no Slytherin had really ever given a Gryffindor any reason to _want_ to get to know them.  She stammered, "I… I guess…"

Blaise heaved a sigh, "It's all right… we do make it difficult for you Gryffindors."

Ginny smiled weakly, thankful that he somehow knew what she was thinking.  _Can he read my thoughts?_

"I'll make you a deal, Weasley.  What do you say that you… a Gryffindor… give me… a Slytherin… a chance.  I'll do the same for you too.  We'll show both our houses that Gryffindors and Slytherins can get along," he smiled.  "It'll allow me to prove to you that not all of us Slytherins are evil…"

Ginny's expression turned thoughtful, "I suppose… but how do I know that I can trust you and that you aren't just saying things to trick me into something… you do have a reputation Blaise Zabini."

Blaise feigned hurt and placed his hand across his heart, "You misunderstand me, Weasley…  I'm not the evil Slytherin that people make me out to be… it's Malfoy that you want to watch out for.  He's the evil one… the son of a Death-Eater."

Ginny gasped at the word "Death-Eater."  Blaise noticed this and saw it as his one assurance to keep Malfoy quiet about his "project."

"Anyway, all I'm asking for is a chance… a chance for you to get to know me.  Come on, you can't deny me a chance now, can you?"

Ginny sighed and reluctantly replied, "All right… but don't expect much."  With that she stood up and exited the compartment.

Blaise smirked.  'Don't expect much, you say… when I'm through, you'll beg me to take you!  You'll do anything to be with me!' he thought to himself.

***

Draco, meanwhile, was sitting alone in his own compartment.  Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found.  _The great big goons!_

Suddenly, he saw a flash of red dressed in black quickly pass by his compartment.  He threw open the door and bolted after the girl.

"Hey Weasley," Draco drawled, but almost shouting.  "I need to speak to you."

Ginny turned around.  Her eyes still showed signs that she had been crying.  Draco's insides lurched again at the sight of her beautiful eyes.  _Did I cause that…?_

"Malfoy, I'm in no mood for your criticism or your teasing.  Just stay away from me… I was warned about you!"

_Zabini!!  Damn him… the liar!!_  "Warned about me, eh?  Do you feel threatened by me… do I scare you?" his stare was icy cold now.

Ginny began to tremble as the blond boy moved closer to her, closing the amount of space between them.  "No.  You don't scare me," she said defiantly though her body's natural reactions clearly said otherwise.

"I'll have you know that whatever warnings you may have heard… they are all lies.  Right now, there's only one person you need worry about.  You know whom I'm talking about.  I suggest that you stay away from him at all costs… your very reputation is at stake."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow.  She felt confused.  'Is he trying to warn me about Blaise Zabini?  When Blaise just warned me about Malfoy…?  Who do I trust?  I thought they were friends anyway,' she thought to herself.

"Since when did you care about my reputation… or anyone else's reputation besides your own, for that matter?" tears were welling once again in her big brown eyes.

Draco's heart ached though he did not show it, "I know you don't believe me… and I guess that I don't really expect you to.  But for some reason, I feel the need to warn you… so I'm doing just that."  He then casually brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Plain and simple, really.  You can either take my advice, and thus heed my warnings, or you can ignore them.  The choice is yours.  I did my part by telling you."

Ginny's heart raced at Draco's subtle touch, though she could not think why.  Again, she began to tremble.  Draco moved away from her slightly at the sight of her shaking, though he wanted to hold her tightly in his arms.

'Perhaps I'll heed both of their warnings… besides, I promised Blaise to try and get to know him… I can't go back on my word.  And Draco really seems sincere… I'll just be careful… with them both,' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny nodded and spoke softly, "Thanks for the warning."  At that, she walked away.  Draco just stood there gazing at her as she walked away.

He knew that his father would be most displeased by his display of concern… and almost affection… for the Weasley girl.  The Weasley's had been rivals of the Malfoy's for quite some time and his father had warned him especially to not get attached to the girl.  Despite his father's words, he could not help how he was feeling.  It shocked him to the very core of his being that this girl… this Weasley… could stir up even the slightest bit of emotion and feeling.  It frightened him… yet it exhilarated him.  She was intoxicating and he knew that he must, at all costs, protect her from Zabini and any other person's plot that would result in hurting her.  Even if it meant defying his father… the most powerful Death-Eater in Europe.  Even if it meant losing all of his friends… as well as destroying his reputation.  Even if it meant that he could never show her his true feelings… ever…


	3. Ch2 Plots and Projects

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 2:  Plots and Projects**

Ginny sat pretty much alone at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  Sure, she was surrounded by supposed friends… her brother, Harry and Hermione of course, and there were Collin, Neville, as well as Dean and Seamus nearby.  Regardless, she sat silently… deep in thought… and she hardly paid any attention to the sorting ceremony.  Ginny mindlessly clapped her hands, her gaze and thoughts elsewhere, as the new Gryffindors approached her table to take their seats.

Across the room, two sets of eyes were staring at the girl… though she did not know it.  Blaise Zabini glared at her with a smirk across his face.  He was plotting… he was planning.

Draco's silvery eyes were also fixed on the red-head.  He looked at her longingly… a mixture of both affection and concern.  He was glad that he warned the Weasley girl about Blaise, but he knew that his warnings just would not be enough.  The blond boy glanced over at the black-haired boy plotting and planning his evil schemes.  Though Blaise was his best friend… he knew that he was now going to become one of his worst enemies.

Draco heaved a sigh and suddenly shuddered as he felt a cool hand brush across the back of his neck.

"Hi Draco… you've been quiet," Pansy Parkinson giggled.  "I know just the trick to lighten your mood.  Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight."  Pansy flipped her long blond hair and smiled her sexiest smile, which was not very sexy at all.

Draco sneered, "Leave me alone, Parkinson.  Why don't you go bother Zabini.  I hear that he's lowered his standards."

Pansy narrowed her eyes slightly, "Ohh… the things you say, Draco."

Draco shot the girl an icy cold glare causing her to shrink back a bit, "Hmph… you'll be there."  At that, the girl walked away and sat down next to her friend, Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco rolled his eyes and shuddered yet again.  Though he hated to admit it, he knew that Pansy was right.  He probably would meet her at the Astronomy Tower… after all, he was only human and he presently could not be with the one girl he longed to be with.  What better way to release all these foreign feelings and emotions than to have meaningless sex with someone you despise?

Once the feast was over, everyone got up and headed towards their dormitories… Gryffindors towards Gryffindor tower… Slytherins towards the dungeons…

Ginny came upon the portrait of the fat lady dressed in pink, "Chudley Cannons."  The portrait swung open and Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room.  She walked over to one of the comfy couches closest to the fire and flopped down onto it.

"Ohh…" she sighed while glancing at her black-painted nails.

Hermione suddenly stood in front of Ginny and smiled, "Mind if I sit with you a bit?"

Ginny shrugged.

"How's everything with you… I feel so distant from you for some reason and I'd like to be close with you again."  Hermione's voice was very sincere.

Ginny knew that Hermione meant well, but she also knew that she was very different from the bushy-haired brunette.  Hermione was very serious about school, but she had loosened up a bit over the years… she was kind and could even be funny when she wanted to.  Overall, she was the perfect female friend.  But Ginny was different from most of the girls in Gryffindor… she really did not feel as though she fit in.

Hermione brushed some of Ginny's red hair, "You know… black really does suit you," she smiled.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, "Thanks Hermione… thanks for being the first one to really accept me."  A single tear fell along her cheek.

The two girls hugged each other and began talking almost as they had done in old times.  It was refreshing, yet Ginny still knew that things would never be the same between she and Hermione… or Harry and even Ron… ever again.

***

Down in the dungeons, Blaise Zabini was carefully plotting his next move with the Weasley girl.  He had to make sure to seize every opportunity and to use those moments to their fullest, if he was ever to achieve his victory over the fiery red-head.

Blaise paced back and forth in his dorm room, muttering aloud to himself.

"It'll all start tomorrow… perhaps at lunch… or maybe during break.  I could get her to be alone with me… I'll confide in her.  That'll earn her trust… she's a Gryffindor after all.  She'll be throwing herself at me by the end of the month once she hears about how I survived the evil torments of the Death-Eaters trying to recruit me… and how Malfoy has suddenly made it his mission to ruin my reputation…" he grinned evilly.

Suddenly, he paused.  Then, his grin became even bigger.

"Ohh Blaise, you genius!" he started.  "That's it… its too perfect!  She'll definitely trust me after this…"

Draco gasped suddenly at hearing Blaise's words, but recovered quickly.  He was quietly standing in the corner of Blaise's dorm room with his precious invisibility cloak draped around him.  Yes, like Potter, Draco too had a rare invisibility cloak.

'That lying son of a bitch!' Draco thought.  'What the hell does he have planned… I knew I was right not to trust him at all… and he's my supposed best friend… he sounds half crazed, the bleedin' bastard!'

Blaise resumed his solitary conversation, "I'll get Crabbe and Goyle to attack her… maybe I'll even let them really have a go at her, if they can handle her…"  The boy laughed to himself, "And then, just when she thinks all is lost, I'll come and save her…  Oh I'm so brilliant!"

Draco stared daggers at Blaise through his invisibility cloak and he greatly repressed the urge to punch the black-haired boy in the teeth.  He needed to get out… he quickly and quietly left the dorm room and exited the Slytherin common room.  He made his way through the dungeons and stalked through the halls without a care in the world as he was still hidden underneath his invisibility cloak.

He climbed the staircase leading to the Astronomy Tower and carefully opened the door.  Inside, he saw Pansy Parkinson sprawled over a blanket on the floor.

"Draco?" she asked aloud as she saw the door open but no body in the doorway.  "Is that you…?"

Draco made his way over to the girl and grasped her from underneath the invisibility cloak.  She moaned with pleasure at his rough behaviour.  She was also thrilled with the fact that she could not see Draco due to his cloak.

He pressed her hard against the floor and violently began to rip off her clothes.  He carelessly undid his own pants and forced himself into her.

"Ohhh yessss…" Pansy hissed as she pulled Draco closer.

Draco thrust in and out… in and out… suddenly, instead of blond hair and blue eyes… he saw red hair and brown eyes.  He stood up quickly in utter horror and ran out of the tower.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked.  "Don't leave… I know that it's you!"

Draco was horrified.  For the first time, he felt ashamed of himself and of his actions.  How could he engage in pleasures with another girl, one he loathed, when one certain red-haired girl was consuming his thoughts and his very soul?

He removed his invisibility cloak and straightened out his clothes and aimlessly walked through the large corridors of Hogwarts.  He did not even try to avoid Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.  _I hope he catches me… I deserve it!_

Suddenly, Draco felt a large thump against his chest.  Instinctually, he grabbed at what struck him and when he looked down, he saw a red-haired girl in his arms.  Draco smiled and quickly changed it to a smirk.

Ginny's eyes widened when she looked up into Draco's cold gray eyes.  _Was that a smile I just saw?_

"Wh… what are you doing out at this hour?" Ginny stammered.

Draco regained his composure, "I could ask you the same question, little weasel."

Ginny frowned; she knew that he was right and that she had no argument.  "I suppose you're right," she hesitated for a moment.  "But we shouldn't stay here… Filch is about, he nearly caught me a few minutes ago."

Draco nodded in understanding.  He grasped Ginny's hand and led her through corridors that she did not recognize.  The two walked for several minutes winding through the halls and down several flights of stairs.  Soon, they were in the dungeons.  Ginny shivered from the damp and the cold.

Draco noticed her shivering and placed his invisibility cloak over her shoulders.  He smiled to himself at the sight of her head floating along next to him.

Abruptly, Draco stopped and took out his wand.  He tapped a stone three times and said, "Patefacio."

Suddenly, the stones disappeared revealing a wooden door.  Draco opened it and motioned for Ginny to enter.  Once inside, Draco shut the door and tapped it three times and said, "Termino."  At that, the door disappeared and the stones reappeared.

Ginny looked around and saw that she was in a room decorated in green, silver and black.  A bedroom.

"Welcome to my private room, Weasley."

Ginny removed the invisibility cloak and recoiled away from the blond boy.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't worry… I won't try anything on you."

Ginny sighed with relief.  Though Blaise had told her that Draco was the one to fear and stay away from, she could not help but trust in what Draco said.  _Perhaps Blaise is mistaken?_

"You'll be safe here for the time being.  I'll walk you back towards Gryffindor tower in an hour or so… Filch should be on the other side of the castle by then."

Ginny nodded, "Ok… thanks."

"Whatever."

Ginny frowned and a bit of anger flared from within, "Nice room… see you got a private?  How'd you manage that one… your dad arrange it for you?"

Draco grabbed her wrists, "You leave my father out of our conversations…" he hissed maliciously.

Fear set into Ginny's deep brown eyes, "I… I'm sorry…"

Draco released the girl and walked over to the couch near his fireplace.

Ginny could not help but realize that she had hit a nerve with the blond boy and she felt horribly for it.  She felt as if she should be reveling in the fact that she had discovered his weakness, but for some reason that did not feel right.  In fact, that felt down right wrong.

She gently messaged her slightly injured wrists and stammered, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

Draco cut her off, "Not your fault.  It's not like you know what goes on in my life… you were acting out of instinct."  He heaved a great sigh and turned around.  He also noticed Ginny rubbing her wrists, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ginny looked into his gray eyes and saw that his concern was genuine.  _How odd…_  "No, I'm fine.  Really."

Draco took out his wand and tapped her wrists lightly, "Medicor."

Instantly, the mild twinge in Ginny's wrists disappeared.  She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Thanks."

"S'all right."

"Malf- uh, Draco… I am sorry about what I said.  Especially after you helped me get away from Filch."

Draco's steel-gray eyes softened at how she spoke his actual name, "No problem, really.  There are just things about me that no one knows.  No one.  Not even Crabbe and Goyle… but I'm sure they will soon enough."  _And not even Zabini… thank the gods!_

Ginny's expression pleaded for him to confide in her.  For a moment, he just stared at her.  She was dressed in black sweatpants, a black camisole and a little black cardigan hanging loosely about her shoulders.  He wanted to tell her his secrets, but he was hesitant.  He was not used to letting his guard down with anybody… it showed weakness.  And with Blaise Zabini, his supposed best friend, out to destroy him… and Ginny… he felt even more wary.

"I can't tell you…  You do not want to get yourself involved in something that you could never understand and would surely destroy you."

"I can make that decision for myself."  Her eyes glittered with a fierceness that fascinated him.

"It's really better that you don't know.  I would explain, but it will place you in danger."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and then frowned.  Without even thinking, Draco touched her long fiery tresses and gently played with a small lock of it between his fingers.

"I'm a dangerous person to be around…"

"But you said Blaise…"

"I know what I said and it is true," he interrupted.  "But at the same time, there are things about me that are dangerous.  No matter how I try… I can't escape the inevitability of it all."

Tears began to well in Ginny's eyes, "You could try, you know."  A surge of emotion began to fill her to her very soul.  It frightened her, yet it exhilarated her.  She did not understand these feelings, but they were there regardless of what she thought or felt.  _Why do I get this way around him… of all people?_  She also could not help but wonder if Draco was feeling powerful emotions as well.

Indeed Draco was.  He moved ever closer to the girl until he was mere inches away from her.

Suddenly, he whispered, "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A special thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far!!!  I hope that you, and others, will continue to enjoy what I write… and leave me nice long reviews!  :-)


	4. Ch3 Stalkers

**A/N:**  This chapter might be a little disturbing to some people and I apologize for that, but these events are necessary for my story.  Regardless, I hope that people will continue to read and enjoy what I've written… and don't forget to review!  Remember however, this is my first ever fanfic so please please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 3:  Stalkers**

The next morning, Ginny awoke early.  She took this opportunity to take a nice long, hot shower.  Afterwards, she dressed herself in a short black skirt, a black fitted shirt with long bell-sleeves and black over-the-knee socks.  On her feet she wore chunky black slip-on shoes.  She carefully pulled her hair up into a bun and allowed a few tendrils to hang down and frame her slender face.  Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she put on her school robes without fastening them closed and slung her black school bag over her shoulder.  At that, she headed towards the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

Ginny entered the Great Hall and made her way towards an empty Gryffindor table.  She sat down and just enough food for one appeared before her, so she took it upon herself to serve herself breakfast.  While preparing to eat, the girl noticed that a few Slytherins happened to also partake in her idea of an early breakfast.  She saw Blaise Zabini… as well as Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.

Both Blaise and Draco fixed their gazes upon the girl… each one thinking different thoughts… each one with a different idea in mind.

Suddenly, Blaise stood up and walked over to Ginny, who was still sitting all alone at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello there, Weasley.  Did you enjoy the sorting ceremony yesterday evening?"

Ginny eyed Blaise cautiously.

"No need to act suspiciously.  You did promise to give me a chance."  The Slytherin pouted.

Ginny sighed, "That I did."  She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I really didn't think much of the ceremony.  Kind of boring, really.  Funny… I used to think it was the neatest thing."

"Know what you mean… but the novelty definitely wears on you."  At that, he sat down next to the girl and without her knowing, he carefully looked her up and down.  He smiled evilly.

"You look great," he suddenly replied.

Ginny felt her cheeks get hot.  She was not used to compliments from boys… even if she was not interested in the boy as more than a friend.  Blaise, however, mistook her blush as something more.

"Ginny, what do you say we meet up later on.  Say tonight after curfew… at around midnight."

"Why so late?  Where would you want to go?" she asked innocently.

~~~

Blaise already had the entire scenario worked out.  Ginny would sneak out of her precious Gryffindor tower without anyone to protect her.  And then, she would make her way towards the dungeons to meet up with him.  But Crabbe and Goyle would be lurking about too… forcing Ginny into areas of the dungeon unknown to any but Slytherins.  Then, Crabbe and Goyle could do whatever they wished… he did not care.  And when all seemed lost, Blaise Zabini, the hero, would suddenly come to her rescue.  It was too perfect… surely, he would gain her trust after such an ordeal… and he would have her begging for him, aching for him by the end of the week.  What victory!

~~~

"Don't you trust me?  I just want to show you something and I don't want the other Slytherins to see… not just yet."

Ginny frowned, "Oh all right.  Where do you want to meet?"

Blaise grinned, "Meet me along the stairwells leading to the dungeons… near the potions classroom."

"Very well."

At that, Blaise walked away towards Crabbe and Goyle.  Draco, meanwhile, had already gotten up and left the Slytherin table.

Suddenly, the other students began making their way into the Great Hall for breakfast.  Ginny was greeted by Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Ron scowled at Ginny's appearance causing her to roll her eyes, but he did not comment.  He learned right well over the summer not to bother Ginny about her new attire or her new-founded personality.  Though he did not approve and would continue to not approve, he knew it was hopeless to get her to change back to who she used to be.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione said brightly with a smile.

Ginny smiled back at the bushy-haired brunette, "Hello."

Harry stared at Ginny for a moment; he had been doing that a lot since the summer, "Hey Ginny."

Ginny nodded in acknowledgement, but went straight back to finishing her breakfast.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Ron inquired.

Ginny chewed her food and swallowed, "Wanted an early start is all… 'specially since there's this book in the library that I wanted to check out before classes started.  It's a supplement to some of the reading I'll be doing in Charms."

Hermione beamed at the girl.  _Finally… a Weasley who takes school and studying seriously!_

"Well, I'm off.  Ta-ra!"  At that, Ginny took a quick sip of her pumpkin juice, climbed over the bench and slung her black bag over her shoulder.  She then walked off towards the library.

Ron looked at both Harry and Hermione, "Well how d'you like that."  He raised his arms up in the air in sheer exasperation.

"Honestly, Ron… leave her be.  She is who she is… just accept it and be done with it.  Besides, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be," Hermione replied knowingly.

"Not as bad?"  Ron shouted.  "Are you joking?"  Ron's face grew redder by the second.

Harry stared after Ginny as she exited the Great Hall.  Apparently Harry Potter did start to notice that the littlest Weasley was indeed growing up… perhaps he would start paying more attention to her after all.

***

The day flew by for Ginny.  All of her classes went relatively smoothly… even Potions went over well.  She also began to notice that a few of the Gryffindor boys were starting to look at her.  But she could not tell if it was because they thought she looked odd or that she looked great, as Blaise Zabini so told her earlier at breakfast.

Ginny threw her school bag on the floor near her bed and flung her robes on top of her unmade bed.  Suddenly, she heard her stomach grumble.  She was getting hungry and it was nearly dinner time.  So, she decided to leave Gryffindor tower and make her way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Once there, Ginny sat herself down at the Gryffindor table.  Instantly, she turned her gaze towards the Slytherin table where her brown eyes locked with silvery gray ones.  Draco Malfoy was giving her the most serious-looking glare ever.  _What's his problem suddenly?_

"Hi Ginny."  The fiery red-head's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by none other than Harry Potter.  He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Hello Harry," Ginny sighed disappointedly with a slight frown.  She really did not understand why the boy was suddenly showing such interest in her and it bothered her greatly.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Ginny gestured that he sit down, "Be my guest.  Uh, Harry, where are Ron and Hermione and…"

"They'll all be along later."  At that, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Ginny felt very uncomfortable.  Across the way, she could see Draco continuing to glare at her only now it seemed even more ominous than before.

Suddenly, she saw Blaise Zabini enter the Great Hall and take his place along side Draco.  His eyes turned towards her and he nodded acknowledging her presence.

"Hi Harry!  Hi Ginny!"  It was Collin Creevey.

Ginny smiled, "Hi Collin."

"Can I sit with you two?"

Harry frowned and removed his arm from around Ginny's shoulders.  Ginny immediately answered, "Sure you can."  She felt so relieved.  Harry's arm hanging all over her just felt… well, wrong.

After dinner was over, Ginny raced back up to Gryffindor tower in order to just have a little alone time before meeting up with Blaise in the dungeons.

'What on earth does he want to show me anyway?  Something doesn't seem quite right.  And what about Draco's warnings…?  Is Draco really dangerous… he didn't seem it?  But tonight at dinner… those glares…' thoughts were racing through her head.  'And what's gotten in to Harry?  A few days ago and he wouldn't have given me the time of day… but now?'

Before she knew it, it was nearing midnight and that meant meeting Blaise Zabini.  Quickly and quietly, she walked down the stairs from her dorm room and made her way through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

The corridors seemed darker than usual, but Ginny paid it no mind.  To help ease her mind a bit as she cautiously tried to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris, she tried to guess as to what Blaise could possibly want to show her alone late at night.

'Perhaps he is ashamed of needing help in Charms… I'm very good at Charms.  Maybe he has a pet that only likes to come out at night… everyone knows that I have a weakness for little animals.  Or maybe he has a deep, dark secret that even Malfoy and the other Slytherins don't know about… and I'm the only one he wants to tell…'

Ginny smiled to herself as she neared the stairway leading to the dungeons.  Suddenly, she heard footsteps… and they seemed to be heading towards her.  Feeling nervous, Ginny decided to continue walking down the stairs rather than waiting for Blaise to show up.  Perhaps she would run into him on her way down?

The footsteps quickened and then multiplied.  Ginny's heart began to race and she set off at a run, but she suddenly found herself flung into the Potions classroom.  The door slammed shut and two great big hands took hold of her slender arms forcing her down to the ground.

Ginny tried to scream, but was abruptly stopped as another great big hand covered her mouth.  Then, she heard a hoarse whisper, "Silencio!"  Despite Ginny's attempts to call out for help, she was unable to make any sound.  Frantically, she tried to break free from her captors.

At that moment, Ginny felt a heavy body straddle over her while the second body continued to restrain her arms.

Ginny looked up, eyes wide and wild with fear.  'Oh gods… it's Goyle!' Ginny thought to herself.

Gregory Goyle looked down at the helpless Ginny and smirked, "Keep her still, Crabbe… it'll make it easier!"

Tears began to stream down Ginny's eyes.  Goyle shoved her skirt up and ripped her black panties right off her body.  Ginny continued her struggle, even more frantic at the realization of what was about to happen.

"Stop moving!" Goyle shouted.  With that, he slapped her, hard, several times across her face.  Bruises began to form almost immediately.

Suddenly, Ginny felt searing pain between her legs… she tried to shout out, but to no avail.  The silencing charm had not yet worn off.  The pain continued as Goyle had his way with her, Crabbe cheering him on.

"Hurry up, Goyle… I want a go!"

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears.  She was stunned, humiliated… losing her virginity in this way.  Despite it all, she continued to fight.

Goyle's expression was suddenly one of great satisfaction.  Ginny could feel his fluids oozing between her legs where her tender, previously-untouched skin burned as if on fire.  Goyle slapped her again causing her nose to bleed.  Tears mixed with blood.  With barely any strength left, she just laid there limply, succumbing to the inevitable.

"My turn!" shouted Crabbe.

"All right, all right…" Goyle sulked.

The two boys switched places.

Just as Crabbe was about to copy what Goyle had just done, he was whisked away.  It all happened so fast.  Ginny finally heard two great big thuds, which she assumed to be the sound of both Crabbe and Goyle being knocked out.

Totally humiliated and ashamed of what happened, Ginny got up and scampered towards the corner of the classroom where she curled herself tightly up into a ball and began to just sob and sob.  Finally, she looked up and saw a tall, dark figure of a young man in a black hooded cloak.

 The figure approached Ginny and extended his hand.  Hesitantly, Ginny took the hand.  Suddenly, she was swept up into the figure's arms, however, he did not allow her to see his face.  He silently carried her toward the Hospital Wing.

Once in the Hospital Wing, the cloaked figure set her down.

"Whoever you are… I owe you my life," Ginny stated.

The anonymous hero gently brushed her bruised cheek with his hand and then went to fetch Madame Pomfrey.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A special thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far!!!  And an extra special thanks to Indy (*many hugs*) for adding me to her "favorite authors" list… I'm so very honoured!!!

I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write… and don't forget to leave me nice long reviews!  :-)


	5. Ch4 Yearning for Answers

**A/N:**  I hope that this chapter conveys what a woman might feel and how she might react after going through such a tragic ordeal as was written in Chapter 3.  I did my absolute best!  Oh… and thanks to **_dragonprincess_** for the tips on possible reactions, etc.   Again, I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 4:  Yearning for Answers**

"Oh Ginny dear…" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.

Tears streaked Ginny's bruised and bloody face.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and then checked out.  Right?"

Ginny nodded, feeling shameful.

Madame Pomfrey placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, dear.  Remember that, it wasn't your fault that this happened."  The mediwitch's expression was that of great sympathy and concern.

Ginny took a long, hot shower desperately trying to remove the taint from her body.  She scrubbed vigorously between her legs, causing the area to bleed even more than it already was… but she did not care, she wanted nothing of Goyle left in her body.

As she let the hot waters fall over her body, the tears began to stream once more.  Suddenly, she found herself sitting on the shower floor, curled tightly up into a ball.  She felt so dirty and so violated.  She did not know what to do.  If her parents or her brothers ever found out, they would immediately demand that she leave Hogwarts and never return.  The thought sickened her.  At that moment, she turned off the shower, grabbed a towel to wrap up in and ran toward the toilet where she vomited.

Once finished, she dried herself off and dressed in the clean nightgown that Madame Pomfrey provided her.

***

"Ready for your examination, dear?"

Ginny nodded reluctantly.

"Here, lie down so that I can examine you."

Madame Pomfrey checked over Ginny's entire body.

"Well, you have severely cut up your… your womanly areas… nothing a good Venusian Potion can't handle, thank goodness.  And you have no broken bones or anything like that… just cuts and bruises.  I'll give you another potion to help heal those up for you.  You should be fine by the afternoon."

Ginny nodded.

"There's one more thing… I'll need to give you a special potion, dear… to prevent pregnancy.  Here, drink this… all of it."  She handed her a vial containing a bright pink liquid.

Ginny's face paled, but she downed the entire vile tasting potion.  In no way whatsoever did she want to carry Goyle's child!

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Now, do you know who did this to you?"

Tears immediately began to stream from Ginny's swollen eyes and down her bruised cheeks, but she did not speak.  Instead, she sat there trembling in silence… head hanging in shame.

Madame Pomfrey frowned, "You know that you can trust me, dear."

Ginny still sat there silently.  Her lips trembling.

The mediwitch frowned, "Well now, you were found in the dungeons… I must ask you why you were down in the dungeons at such an hour.  It is after curfew."

Ginny blushed, "I was supposed to meet a… meet a friend of mine, but I was chased into the Potions classroom before I got the chance to meet up with… uh… my friend."

Madame Pomfrey managed a weak smile though it was obvious to Ginny that the mediwitch knew she was holding back bits of information.  Regardless, Madame Pomfrey did not press the matter… much to Ginny's relief.

"Madame Pomfrey," Ginny began, her voice shaking.  "Please, don't tell anyone about this… not even Professor Dumbledore!  I beg of you!"  Her brown eyes were suddenly frantic.

"Yes, dear… I know.  I understand.  Everything will remain confidential."

"And… I'll miss my morning classes.  Is there a way to arrange that my assignments be sent to me without bringing my absence to anyone's attention?  And is there a way to tell the teachers why I'm absent without them knowing that I…" her voice trailed off and the tears began to well in her eyes once again.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you.  No one else will know about your circumstances unless you give consent, after all, you are sixteen.  The teachers will be told that you suddenly became ill due to a bug bite… that you had an allergic reaction… and that you immediately headed to the Hospital Wing for aid as a result.  Your brothers and parents will not be told of the incident either, unless you give consent.  You are of the wizarding age and therefore must be treated as an adult."

Ginny sighed with relief.  Suddenly thoughts of the cloaked figure who saved her began to run through her mind.

"The man who brought me here…?  Who was it… did he tell you… did you see his face?"

Madame Pomfrey frowned, "I'm afraid that too must remain confidential.  Get some sleep and drink up your potions."

***

The next morning, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  He noticed that Ginny was not sitting at Gryffindor table as usual and he noticed that Ron, Harry and Hermione wore very worried expressions.

"Malfoy," drawled the voice of Blaise Zabini.

Draco nodded towards him in acknowledgment, but he did not speak.

"I noticed that my little 'project' is not sitting at her table this morning… whatever could be the problem?" the dark-haired boy smirked.

Draco glared icily into Blaise's dark eyes.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?  Going soft…?"  He shook his head, "Tsk… tsk…  What would your father say?"

Draco stood up abruptly, "I have things to see to… things you would not even begin to comprehend, Zabini."  With that, he stormed out of the Great Hall.

'You want war… you got war…' Zabini thought to himself as he watched Draco leave.

***

Draco aimlessly walked through the corridors and suddenly found himself near the Hospital Wing.  While walking by, he noticed Ginny sleeping in one of the beds and decided to go and see her.

She looked like an angel… so peaceful and beautiful.  He noticed that she had a few cuts and bruises on her face, but they did not look too bad… he had indeed seen worse before.

Ginny began to rustle and slowly opened her eyes and she found herself staring up into Draco's face.

The girl's brown eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, I just wanted to know how you were doing… just curious is all," he was totally caught off guard by Ginny's reaction to seeing him.  Quickly, he regained his composure and smirked.

Ginny sat up and hung her head in shame, "Don't look at me like that.  Please."  Her voice sounded like she was pleading, begging.

Draco's face suddenly went expressionless, "Something tells me that you suffered more than a mere bug bite."

Ginny snapped her head up towards the blond boy, "Bug bite?  How'd you know about that…?"

Draco cleared his throat and then rolled his eyes, "It's been rumoured that you were bitten by quite the nasty little bug causing you to have an allergic reaction," he paused.  "I assume you will not be attending morning classes?"

Ginny nodded.

"I see.  Well, you do need to wait for those to completely heal up."  Draco gently brushed his hand against her cheek.

Tingling chills riveted through Ginny's body at his touch.  It felt so familiar.

"I'll be by to visit you after morning classes," Draco replied and he suddenly left.

Ginny touched the spot where Draco had just caressed her cheek.  Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Ginny… there you are."

"Hi Blaise, sorry about not meeting up with you last night."

"It's quite all right.  I see that you are recovering quite well," he stated quite hesitantly.  "May I ask what happened?"

Ginny sighed; she did not know whether she should trust the Slytherin.  However, she decided to partially tell him what happened.  After all, she did owe him some sort of explanation as to why she did not meet him when she had said that she would.

"Well, I had a run-in with some very unfriendly Slytherins.  I tried to get away, but I couldn't.  Thankfully, I was saved before things got too out of hand."

Blaise's eyes widened for a moment, "Sorry about them.  I'm glad that I was able to get rid of them for you."

"It was you?" Ginny shrieked.  "You are the one who saved my life?"

Blaise smiled, "Of course it was.  Who else did you think would save you from Crabbe and Goyle."

Ginny smiled and hugged the dark-haired Slytherin, "Oh gods, thank you… I thought that I was going to die."

Blaise patted the red-haired girl's back, "There… there…" he said, trying desperately to sound comforting.

'This project is turning out to be a more difficult task than I had anticipated… no matter…' Blaise thought to himself as he hugged Ginny.  Suddenly, he grinned evilly.  _She will be mine!_

***

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly for Ginny considering the fact that she had been cooped up all morning in the Hospital Wing.  And as Draco Malfoy had promised, he did indeed show up promptly after his morning classes were over.

"You look much better, considering you are a Weasley."

Ginny looked down at the floor, "Yeah ok."  Her voice was quiet.

Draco arched an eyebrow.  _What happened to that confident woman I saw on the train to Hogwarts?_

The girl, face completely healed, looked up into Draco's cold gray eyes, "Malfoy… I've had a rough night.  Please, save the remarks for another day.  Why not wait until I'm dead… then I won't have to listen to them at all," she paused just then.  "You'd probably like that…"

Draco felt himself shudder for a brief moment and his stomach lurched.  Something was terribly wrong.

His expression softened and he brushed Ginny's cheek with his hand.  Instinctually, Ginny raised her hand up to meet his and pressed it firmly against her skin, "You know, you can talk to me about what happened," he replied in almost a whisper.

A single tear streamed down Ginny's cheek and fell onto Draco's hand.

"I won't force you though.  It's your decision as to whether or not you want to tell me… just know that I am here for you if you need to talk."

Ginny smiled and whispered, "Thanks.  Perhaps I will one day…"  She hesitated and then added, "And then maybe you can tell me your secrets too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Portia_** ~ Many thanks for the writing tips!!!  And I'm glad that you like the concept of my plot… This is my first story so obviously I need to refine my writing skills (see what happens when an engineer tries to be creative!  *smiles*)… anyway, hopefully I'll improve with each story that I write and I'll try my best to incorporate your suggestions.

**_Nikkie_** ~ I'm so glad that you like my story!!!

**_Cole-Lover_** ~ An extra special thanks to you!!  I'm so happy and honoured that you added me to your "favorite authors" list!! (*many hugs*)

**_dragonprincess_ ~ I've noted your suggestions… I hope I did them justice.  Also, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far!**

**_blinkemaggie25_** ~ Hmmm… Blaise or Draco… you'll just have to read on to find out!

**_Greeny_** (used to be **_Indy_) ~ Hey there Rachel!  I hope that my story continues to stay one of your favorites!  Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Yeah… I'm a sappy romantic… couldn't help but have an anonymous rescuer… *sigh*

**_ToEatTheseApplesFromYourEyes_** ~ YAY!  I'm thrilled to know that you like my portrayal of both Draco and Ginny!  I was afraid that they'd be so OOC that it would be unbelievable.  As for who saved Ginny… keep on reading!!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write… and don't forget to leave me nice long reviews!  :-)


	6. Ch5 Trip to Hogsmeade?

**A/N:**  I was so happy to receive so many reviews for the last chapter so quickly, that I couldn't help myself and decided to post the next chapter right away!  Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter… I'm sorry if Draco, and even Harry, seems a bit OOC in a couple of parts, but alas it was necessary for my story.  Again, I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 5:  Trip to Hogsmeade?**

Over the next few weeks, Ginny kept to herself.  She even avoided Ron, Harry and Hermione.  It was not too difficult to do.  Their inquiry as to what happened was brief and they seemed to accept the lie she told them.  Deep down, she knew that they cared, but she was so different from them it was hard to really relate and confide in them.  Harry, however, still seemed to be paying extra attention to her.

~~~

Ginny was sitting alone in the library when she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders from behind.

Instinctually, Ginny raked free from the grasp and quickly stood up, "Oh Harry… you startled me."  The girl was slightly out of breath and a touch of fear could be seen in her brown eyes.

Harry smiled, "Sorry," he replied as he sat down next to her.  "Potions homework?"

Ginny nodded, "I have to write a 4 foot long essay on the importance of the Night-Blooming Valerian in the potion used to cure vampire bites."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh that old thing."

Ginny ignored the messy-haired boy, her quill scratching rigorously against the parchment.

Harry leaned in closer to the girl and casually put his arm along the back of her chair.  Ginny felt very uncomfortable, but she did not know what to say or do.  She could feel her blood turning cold like ice.

"Ginny?" Harry began.  "I was wondering…"

Ginny continued to stare at her parchment, but her scratching suddenly ceased.  She felt a horrible knot form in the pit of her stomach… as if she would be sick.

"I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me… on the upcoming trip, that is?"

Ginny slowly looked up at Harry, "I… I… that is to say, uh…"

"She's already going with me."

Ginny closed her eyes, her body relaxing instantly.

"Malfoy?" Harry muttered.  He looked at Ginny with narrowed eyes, "You're going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?"  His voice sounded utterly disgusted.

Ginny sighed, "Yes Harry… I am going to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy," her voice echoed slightly of that confidence she held on the train when returning to Hogwarts just about a month ago.

Harry's expression was one of great confusion, "Ron's going to kill you… you know that?"

Draco just stood there smirking.  Finally, Ginny responded, "No he's not… because number one, you're not going to tell him… and number two, you will make sure that Ron does not find out no matter what you have to do."

Harry tilted his head in bewilderment, "If I do this for you… do you promise to go with me on the trip after this one?"  Now it was Harry who was smirking.  He knew that if Ginny promised him that she would keep it.  She was known for keeping every promise that she ever made… typical Gryffindor.

Ginny heaved a sigh, "Fine fine.  I promise."

Draco suddenly stared daggers into Harry's bright cat-green eyes.  Harry smiled at Ginny and then smirked at Draco, "Malfoy," he said as he left the library.

Ginny turned to Draco, "Thanks for trying.  You don't have to go with me… I know that you were just trying to be helpful."

"On the contrary, Weasley.  I'd like for you to accompany me.  I'm tired of taking Pansy Parkinson all the time."

"Oh thanks.  Was that supposed to be a compliment?  If so, then it was absolutely horrible!"

"What I mean to say is that I find you interesting.  There are things about you that intrigue me."

"I'm not a plaything, Malfoy."

Draco's expression hardened, "I never indicated that you were.  Is it wrong of me to be interested in learning more about you?"

"I suppose not.  I'm just so confused."  The girl buried her face in her hands.

Draco sighed, "Well… I will meet you here in the library tomorrow before everyone leaves for Hogsmeade."

"All right."

***

The next morning, Ginny awoke very early.  She took extra care in getting ready for the day.  She put her hair up in a sloppy bun allowing tendrils to frame her delicate face.   She wore a fitted cap-sleeved black shirt exposing her mid-drift and a long black skirt that came down to her ankles.  On her feet she wore black combat boots.

Ginny headed down to the library assuming that she'd get some alone time and read for a bit before she met Draco.  But to her surprise, Draco was already there waiting for her.

"You're already here?"

Draco smirked and shook his head, "Don't sound so surprised, Weasley."  _She looks gorgeous._

"It's just that I'm here almost 2 hours early."

"That's what makes this all the better," he gently took hold of her wrist and began to lead her through corridors she never knew existed.

Ginny followed Draco through the maze until they finally came upon a door deep in the dungeons of the castle.  Ginny felt her insides turn cold like ice.  "Why are we way down here?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Look, I'm not going to try anything on you," his icy gray eyes locked with her cinnamony brown eyes.  "I promise you."

He seemed to be staring deep into her soul… and his cool eyes seemed to be pleading with her to trust him.

Ginny could not help but feel totally at ease with his words… and that gaze… despite her own experiences with men earlier in the school year.  _He sounds so sincere… how can I not trust him?_

Draco opened the door and gestured for Ginny to enter.  Once inside, Ginny saw that the walls were beautifully decorated in combinations of green and silver as well as red and gold.  She smiled in spite of herself.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"Well what do you think?  Of course, I did."

"It's wonderful."

"Blaise Zabini isn't the only Slytherin who thinks that we can get along with Gryffindors."

Ginny's face paled, "How do you know about… about that?"

"I know a great many things…  It doesn't matter anyway.  Now, it's my turn to ask you… Ginny Weasley… will you give another Slytherin a chance to prove himself to you?"

Ginny just gazed at the blond boy, it was all too much.  First Blaise, now Draco… she felt as though she was attracting Slytherins from all around.

"I'm so confused!" she shouted suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

The girl sat down on the floor, knees to her chest.  "I am so confused… I feel… I feel…"

Draco joined her on the floor, "What do you feel?"

"I can't explain."

Draco moved slightly closer to her and brushed her cheek with his hand, again she found herself pressing it firmly against her skin… drinking in the sensation of Draco's gentle touch.

"I should hate you… you tease me and you…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"And Blaise seems interested in me and Harry… and now you…?  I don't understand…"

Draco sighed, "You do what you will… I just warn you to be wary of Blaise Zabini.  He is not to be trusted no matter what he says.  I know that deep down you know that I'm right."

Ginny just shrugged.

"I know you do.  You don't even have to say anything… it's as plain as plain can be," he replied.

"But I promised him.  I can't go back on my word.  I promised Blaise that I'd give him a chance."

"And he's failed miserably," Draco interrupted.

"No he hasn't.  In fact, he saved my life."

"He what?"

"He saved my life.  He came by to visit me in the Hospital Wing early in the morning, just after you had gone.  I was supposed to meet him in the dungeons that night, but I was attacked."

Draco sat in complete silence, his expression, unreadable.

"Anyway, at first I was apologizing to him for not meeting him as I had promised.  I told him that I was attacked and then saved by someone before things got too out of hand and that the person who saved me brought me to the Hospital Wing."

Draco continued to sit in complete silence.

"Well, he seemed to know who attacked me and he then admitted to being the one who brought me to the Hospital Wing."

"He did, eh?" Draco finally spoke.

"Yes, why?"

"Why don't you ask him what really happened… why don't you ask him what Madame Pomfrey said about your 'bug bite condition…'  I bet he'll have some really interesting answers."

"I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't… you know nothing!"  At that, Draco stormed away leaving Ginny totally alone in the beautifully decorated room.

***

"Zabini!" Draco roared.  "Zabini!"

The dark-haired boy casually walked down the stairs from his dorm room and into the Slytherin common room.  "You yelled?"

"I'm on to you, Zabini.  Let's just say that you do not want to cross me."

"Is that a threat?  I thought we were friends," he feigned hurt.

"Give it a rest, Zabini.  You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

"Yes… and don't cross me."

"Tsk… tsk…  I'm afraid that it is you who should not cross me.  You see, I've been noticing this infatuation of yours with the Weasley girl.  I'm afraid that you're becoming too attached, so I took it upon myself to owl your father about the situation."

Draco narrowed his icy eyes.

"And he was most displeased to know about your affections for the girl."

"I haven't displayed any affections for her."

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "Really?  I think that you are most certainly wrong.  You should be receiving an owl from your father any day now.  If you are unable to sever all ties with her, he will kill her.  You know that he'll do it too.  I know that you do."

Draco scowled, "You think you're so clever… going to be a powerful Death-Eater…  You don't even bear the mark."

"Oh. Like you do."

Draco rolled up the sleeve of his left arm.  The black mark blazed with fury.  Blaise gasped and then an evil smile crept onto his face.

"This is too perfect.  Now, you not only have to deal with your father's punishments, but you'll have to deal with The Dark Lord's as well!  And what's more… the Death-Eaters will have to kill Ginny eventually anyway!  I've just sped up the whole process.  Quite brilliant of me, don't you think?  And I've been having some fun out of it as well.  Couldn't ask for more, really."

"And why do they have to kill her?"

"Once she's dead, The Dark Lord can come to full power… a part of him still resides somewhere deep within her soul!  Oh what a perfect ending!" the boy laughed madly.  _He is insane!!_

"How can The Dark Lord be partially residing in the little weasel's soul?"

"You mean, your father never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That she was the one who opened The Chamber of Secrets… your father set the whole thing up.  It was a brilliant idea.  Unfortunately scar-head had to ruin it."

Draco paled.

"They didn't tell you…"

Draco stormed out of the Slytherin common room and made his way back to where he had left Ginny.  When he had gotten there, she was curled tightly up into a ball and crying.  He ran over to her and hugged her, she responded to his touch immediately.

"Look, Ginny… we've got to get you out of here.  There is more going on than you know… and I don't have time to explain it… not right now, anyway.  Once we're out of here and somewhere safe, I'll tell you everything.  I promise."

Tears just streamed down her face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, determination set into his face.

Ginny looked into his eyes.  He felt as though she was staring deep into his soul, learning all his darkest secrets.

Finally, she nodded, "Yes… I trust you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_sweetstar3_** ~ YAY… another sappy romantic that I can relate too!  Continue to read and review!

**_fifi88_** ~ You'll have to keep on reading to find out for sure as to whether it was Draco or Blaise that saved her…  And as for Blaise's fate… hmmm…

**_piper-h-99_** ~ This story is pretty much written (mainly just tweaking as I post… and trying my best to incorporate any suggestions from you reviewers that will fit into my story).  Keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Don't worry… the Draco and Ginny action will eventually heat up (heehee)… please be patient with me!!!

**_dramaqueen_ ~ How's this for fast posting…?  More and longer reviews… faster posting!!  :-)**

**_stephanie_ ~ I hope that you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy my story!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!!**

**_mz-duCkiee_ ~ Yeah… those boys are pretty foul, aren't they…  I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story.  Please continue to read and review!**

**_ESN_** ~ Hey Emily!  I'm getting to the full explanation of things (relatively speaking, anyway) fairly soon… be patient!!  Keep reading and reviewing!!

**_RubberDuckii_** ~ Thanks for the compliment!  I tried my best to capture Ginny's reactions to such an ordeal… glad you liked!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ I'm so glad that you think that I did Ginny's reactions to the ordeal justice… that was a great suggestion (I was torn as to what I wanted her to do).  As for whether it was Draco or Blaise who saved Ginny… well, you'll have to keep on reading to find out the true answer!!  Be patient!  Continue to read and review!**

**_Aly_** ~ I'm glad you like… keep reading and reviewing!! 

A special thanks is extended to Cassandra Aliene Felton for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	7. Ch6 Flight from the Castle

**A/N:**  YAY!!!  Lots of reviews… that makes me so very happy!!!  Firstly, I would like to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed my story so far… your comments, compliments and suggestions have been great, encouraging and helpful.  Secondly, I would **_really really_** like to thank those of you who have become loyal followers of this story (you know who you are… *smiles*).  OHH!!!  I'd like to give you all a heads up to be on the lookout for a new D/G (of course) fanfic of mine that I'll probably start posting in the near future… it's entitled "Phantasmagoria" (check out my Bios for more info on that, if you are interested).  Lastly, I hope that you all like this chapter and of course I again ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 6:  Flight from the Castle**

"Good… Now, once everyone's left for Hogsmeade, that's when we'll make our getaway."

"What about Ron?  He's going to wonder what's going on."

"Don't worry about him.  It's not important.  What is important is getting you to safety and right now Hogwarts is not the safest place for you."

Ginny frowned.

"If it's that important to you, I'll have my owl, Athena, give the _weas_- er Ron a message explaining your absence," he heaved a sigh.  "I shouldn't tell him at all about what's going on…" he paused, "but you can rest assured that he will no longer worry about your absence."

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly.  Draco returned the hug.  _She has a power over me…_

***

After an hour or so of waiting, Draco decided that it was time for them to leave.

"Wait here while I go to the Slytherin dorms and get some things… I won't be long, I promise."

And indeed he was not long.  He left and after about 15 minutes, he returned, his bag and broom in hand as well as a dark cloak draped over his arm.

"Let's hurry to Gryffindor tower, we need to get you packed.  Only take what you need."

The corridors were practically deserted with almost everyone having gone to Hogsmeade, with the exception of the first and second years.

As Draco and Ginny neared the hall leading to the portrait of the fat lady, Draco handed Ginny his invisibility cloak.

"Wear this.  Everyone thinks you've gone to Hogsmeade.  We don't need anyone seeing that you are actually here… that'll totally give us away."

Ginny nodded and took the cloak.  As soon as she wrapped it around her body she vanished completely from sight.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the night she bumped into Draco and he placed this very cloak around her to keep her warm.  But at that time only her head was visible, unlike now where everything was hidden from sight.  That night seemed so long ago.  That was the night he, Draco Malfoy, warned her about Blaise Zabini.  _Does he have something to do with this?_

Carefully, Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room and made her way up the spiraling staircase leading to her dorm room.  Thankfully, her room was empty.  She removed the cloak and threw a bunch of clothes and toiletries into a black bag.  She whisked up her broom and her cloak and immediately placed Draco's invisibility cloak back on.  Within minutes she was back in the corridors and back at Draco's side.

The two hurried through the corridors and Draco led the red-haired beauty down a hall she had never noticed before.  Soon they stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Effugio Serpens!" Draco whispered hoarsely

The gargoyle shifted, revealing a secret tunnel.  Ginny looked over at Draco in mild shock as he entered the dark passageway, but she followed him regardless.  Once inside the secret tunnel, Ginny removed Draco's invisibility cloak and handed it back to him.

Suddenly, Draco grasped Ginny's hand and they ran along the long, dark tunnel until they reached the end.  Draco pushed open a small door allowing the daylight to filter in.  He squinted due to the brightness of the light.

"Here, put this back on until I tell you to take it off again."

Ginny, again, placed the invisibility cloak back on as they made their way across the school grounds.  However, Draco still held on to Ginny's hand.  She did not object, for his touch comforted her.  Her heart was racing from fear.

'What is going on?  Why do I have to leave at all?  And why do I trust him… has he given me reason to trust him?  I'm so confused…' Ginny's mind raced, wildly, as the castle got smaller and smaller.

Draco smiled triumphantly to himself.  As he saw the castle beginning to get smaller in the distance, he thought of the look on Zabini's face when he realized that Ginny was nowhere to be found.  Safely away from his plots and schemes… his father's plots and schemes… and away from The Dark Lord himself.  He knew, as he knew long ago that day in Diagon Alley, that he must protect this girl with his dying breath if need be.  He just hoped that it would be enough.

Draco stopped abruptly, "Keep the cloak on," he told her.  Ginny just stood there, hidden from sight.  Draco whistled an interesting tune and within seconds a regal-looking owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder.  "All right, let's keep moving… we have a ways to go before we're safe… and even then…" his voice trailed off.

***

The two walked for what seemed like hours.

"Can I take this blasted cloak off now?" Ginny asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.

Draco had been fairly quiet the entire time, only speaking when he told her to turn right or left or to duck down.  "Shh… we're nearly there," he hissed.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two came upon a cave.  Draco gestured for Ginny to enter.  "You can take the cloak off now."

"'Bout time, I was beginning to wonder."

"It's for your protection."

"Protection from what… I don't understand.  Everything has been so confusing since the day I returned to Hogwarts."  Tears started to fill her eyes, but she held them back.

Draco sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know it has.  I'll explain everything to you, I promise.  First, I have to go get us some food and write a letter to your brother.  I'll be back in an hour or two.  In the meantime, why don't you start a fire.  It'll be dark soon."

Ginny took out her wand and reluctantly nodded.

"I know this is difficult, you'll have your answers soon."  He gently played with one of her tendrils of hair framing her face.  "I won't be long."

Ginny watched Draco leave… a nervous feeling rising in her stomach.  She was scared and for some strange reason she totally trusted the blond Slytherin, which scared her even more.  She felt comforted when he was near, as though she were safe from all harm.

The red-head used her wand and created a nice little fire not too far from the entrance of the cave.  It was close enough to the entrance to ward away strange creatures, but far enough inside so as to not attract unwanted stalkers.

Stalkers.  Suddenly, flashes of that dark night in the dungeons crept into her mind.  She soon found herself curled tightly up into a ball sobbing.  She felt dirty and ashamed even though the incident happened a month ago.  This was not the first time these horrible thoughts invaded her mind.  She really needed to talk about it… let someone know, besides Madame Pomfrey, as to what actually happened that night.

All of a sudden, a dark figure wearing a black hooded cloak entered the cave.

'Oh gods!' Ginny thought to herself.  'My rescuer!  How'd he know I was here?  Draco said to be wary of Blaise Zabini!  Oh no!!'

The young man silently walked over to the trembling Ginny.  He gently brushed her cheek.  Silent tears streamed down her face as she tried to look at him.  Again, he prevented her from doing so.  Suddenly, Ginny found herself reaching up for his hand.  She pressed his hand firmly against her cheek and without even realizing it, she kissed his strong hand.

The young man paused and quickly took back his hand.  Ginny's expression was suddenly one of hurt.  At that moment, the dark figure reached his hand out towards her once again.  Without hesitation, Ginny took hold of it and found herself swept up into his arms.  She buried her face into his shoulder.  _Is this really Blaise Zabini?! Then, why do I trust this anonymous man?!_

He carried her towards the back of the cave and gently set her down.  She continued to stare at him, desperately trying to get a glimpse of his face.  No matter how hard she tried, she could not see who he was.

The cloaked figure sat there in silence while Ginny stared.  The shadows cast by the fire danced over his form.  She sighed.

Suddenly, the figure reached up and played with one of the tendrils framing her beautiful face.  She closed her eyes and found that her breath had caught in her throat.  He caressed her jaw line and firmly placed his hand on her cheek.

Ginny swallowed and rather than reaching up for his hand, she extended her arm towards the hood of his cloak.  She expected him to object and pull away, but he did not.  It was as if he knew that she wanted to know who he was and that he wanted her to know as well.  He just sat there, allowing her to continue her movements.

She hesitated for a moment when she finally grabbed a hold of the black hood.  Finally, she gathered up as much courage as she could and she gently pushed the hood back, revealing the face of the man she knew to be her rescuer… her saviour.

Ginny gasped when her dark eyes locked with silver. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm… so who was that hooded rescuer!!!  HAHA!!  I'm sure that most of you had already guessed this anyway… especially after the last chapter!  :-)  Anyway… explanations will start to get more detailed in the next chapter… and the sexual tension between our favorite people will start to build as well!  Things are just starting to heat up!!  So please bear with me a little bit more… I promise that we'll get to the umm 'good stuff' soon!

**_Greeny_** ~ Hey Rachel!  I'm so glad that you like the way things are going so far… I hope that I continue to keep you on the edge or your seat, etc. as the story goes on!  Yeah, I've also read stories where Blaise is a girl and I usually have a really hard time with it… though one of the best 'Blaise as girl' stories you will read is "Serpent's Bride" by reiko… very good!  Anyway, I'm digressing (tend to do that)… as I was saying, your compliments are encouraging and I thank you for them!!!  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there!  I'm glad that you are still liking my story… and yep, you were right about Draco.  I made it a bit predictable in that last chapter, huh.  Oh well… that's how it goes… no matter though, right?  :-)  Anyhow, keep on reading and reviewing!  I always look forward to what you have to say! **

**_Raven_** ~ I'm thrilled to pieces that you like my story!!  Keep reading and reviewing!!

**_dracomio_ ~ Thanks for the compliment concerning my writing style…!  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!  Continue to read and review!!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ A special thanks to you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I'm so very flattered (*many hugs*)!!!  And I'm glad that you like the way I portrayed Ginny considering everything she went through…  Keep on reading and reviewing!!!

**_Limery_** ~ Yeah… Blaise is pretty evil, huh!!!  :-)

**_A-LiA12_** ~ YAY!!!  My story is one of your favorites!!  I hope that you liked this last chapter and will continue to like the chapters to come!  Please continue to read and review!!!

**_Professura_Dumbledora_** ~ It's great to know that my story is not boring… that makes me feel really good!  And thanks for all of your compliments… very encouraging!  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!

**_jeannette_ ~ I'm so glad that you like my story… keep on reading and reviewing!!!**

**_Bladefanatic_** ~ Yes… Blaise is pretty evil!  I'm trying very hard to portray him that way… so far, it seems like I'm succeeding.  I hope that I continue to do so!  About Malfoy and the dark mark… more of that will get explained in the following chapters so be sure to keep on reading!  Don't forget to review!!!  :-)

**_polly_ ~ I'm glad you like…!  Blaise's fate…?  Hmmm…  Continue to read and review!!**

**_Harry-Potter5972_** ~ I'm happy to know that my story seems to encompass many different genres of writing… oh and don't worry… the romance (heeheehee) it's coming soon… and when it does… it'll be with full force!!!  I just hope that it turns out ok!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_sweetstar3_** ~ My fellow 'romantic'!!!  Yeah… Blaise is pretty evil…!  I hope that this posting was quick enough!  When I get lots of reviews quickly, I have a tendency to post right away because I get so excited that people are enjoying my story (of course I have it all practically written anyway… just tweaking, incorporating suggestions, etc… which makes it even easier to post quickly)!  Please continue to read and review!!

A special thanks is extended to Ang3l666, divajen03 and FyreFaerieGinny for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	8. Ch7 Truths Revealed

**A/N:**  Okay… this is the chapter where lots of stuff finally gets explained… hopefully it isn't too long and drawn out (I tried really hard to have it just sort of flow, but I'm not sure as to how successful I was with that… oh well… we will see).  Regardless, I found it to be necessary for the story.  Anyway, I do hope that all of you like this chapter and continue to read my story to its completion.  Things **_will_** start to heat up after this chapter and some other interesting things occur as well!  Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and I send hugs to all of you who are loyal followers of this story!  So now I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 7:  Truths Revealed**

"Oh gods…" Ginny whispered.

Draco sat there in silence, but he was smiling.  _Smiling?_

"You…?  But, I thought…  I…?" tears filled Ginny's eyes.

"I told you that I'd reveal everything.  This is just the beginning."

Ginny placed her hand over her beating heart, "I don't know what to say… I owe you my life…" her voice was almost a whisper.

Draco shook his head, "You don't owe me anything.  I'm sorry that I didn't get there soon enough."  His voice was slightly shaken.  "If I had reacted sooner…"

Ginny moved closer to Draco and leaned her head against his shoulder.  Draco closed his silvery eyes taking in the feeling of her head leaning against him… the fact that she actually _wanted to lean against him._

The red-haired girl could tell that something was indeed troubling the Slytherin, however she did not want to reveal too much about the incident… especially since she was not entirely sure as to how much he had actually witnessed.  She decided to let him explain what he knew first and then maybe… just maybe… she would tell him her side.  "You did save me… it could've been so much worse."  

"Worse?  I saw your face… you were bleeding!  If I'd gotten there sooner then he wouldn't have hit you.  At least I prevented him from… from…" his voice trailed.

Ginny's stomach lurched.  Draco did _not_ know the whole story as to what had happened.  Now she felt horrible knowing the full truth of that incident when he only knew a part.  He was now a part of the whole thing and he did not even realize the extent to which things had happened during her attack.  A part of her wanted to tell him and another part wanted to keep it from him… he was already hurting, believing that she was only beaten and that he was unable to stop it… but she was hurting too.  And she really needed to tell someone about what had happened, the silence was beginning to wear her down… and for some reason she felt that she could trust Draco with all that she was.  This frightened her to her very core, but at the same time she felt comforted in the fact that she actually found someone that she felt as though she could trust.  She frowned suddenly.

Draco looked over at Ginny, "There's more… isn't there…" his voice sounded emotionless and cold.

Ginny kept silent.  She did not know what to say.

"Ginny, what exactly _did_ happen that night.  I only saw Crabbe on top of you… ready to…" again his voice trailed.  He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I took care of him and then Goyle.  Unfortunately, you already looked terribly beaten up.  I tried to get down there to you as soon as I knew that Zabini had gone.  I knew of his plan and tried to stop him."

Ginny gasped, "His plan?"

Draco nodded, "Yes.  It all started on the train back to Hogwarts.  Zabini overheard me insult you and he was rather impressed with the way you handled it.  After that moment, he decided to make you his project, so-to-speak."

Ginny looked down at the ground feeling so ashamed of herself.

"Well, I made it my mission to protect you from him.  I may not be the nicest of people… but I'm not like my father… even if I do bear the mark."

Ginny's head suddenly snapped up and she looked deeply into Draco's eyes, "Couldn't you have prevented that?"

"You don't know what it's like!  My father is The Dark Lord's highest in command… it's my destiny to become a Death-Eater… I was initiated that day I saw you in Diagon Alley!"

"In Diagon Alley?  I never saw you there…"

"Well, I saw you… and my father noticed the way I looked at you.  He told me to not get attached to you… ah, it's all so clear now… what Zabini had said.  I know why my father didn't want me getting attached!"  Draco buried his face in his hands, "It wasn't so much because you're a Weasley… it's because you opened The Chamber… and it's because of him that you bloody opened it in the first place!!"

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Draco… she felt at ease in his embrace.  Suddenly, he pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes, "I fell in love with your beauty that day in Diagon Alley."

Ginny felt herself blush.

"And I fell in love with you, Ginny, that day on the train back to school."

Ginny smiled at his words.  Then, despite her past experience with men, she found herself leaning forward, ready to kiss him when Draco stopped her.

"You have more to say… I know that you do."

Ginny's stomach lurched and she nodded reluctantly, "And I know that you have more to tell me too."

Draco nodded, "You first."

Ginny sighed and hugged her knees tightly to her chest, "Much more happened with Crabbe and Goyle than you know.  I can pretty much guess that this _whole_ thing was a set up by Blaise… he didn't want to meet me, he wanted to hurt me."

Draco nodded.

"Well, I know what you saw… but unfortunately, there _is more.  You won't like what I have to say… I don't like what I have to say."  Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob violently._

Draco put his arm around her and desperately tried to comfort her.

"When you got there, you managed to catch the second act…"  Her words were slightly garbled due to her crying, but Draco understood every word nonetheless.

His silvery eyes went wild with anger and he stood up, "You mean… Goyle…"

Ginny nodded between sobs.

He began to pace back and forth while muttering to himself, "I'll kill 'im… I'll kill 'im… don't care if I use an Unforgivable…"  He looked down at the sobbing girl and suddenly felt an ache swelling deep inside his heart.  "He was your first, wasn't he?"

Ginny nodded and sobbed even louder.  She felt so dirty.

Draco closed his eyes and for the first time that he could remember, tears filled his eyes.  He held them back, but a single tear streamed down his cheek.  He walked over to the girl, "Shh… it's all right now.  No one will ever hurt you again.  I'll make sure of it… even if I have to die to save you."

Ginny smiled weakly, "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Draco smiled and caressed her tear-stained cheeks, "Yeh well, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to say that."

Ginny leaned into him and he held her tightly.

"There is more to my story.  You know about Zabini and that I know about the whole Chamber incident… which I didn't even find out about until today, by the way…" he heard Ginny gasp.  "You know that I'm officially a Death-Eater… well there's one more thing you need to know.  You are important to The Dark Lord…  Zabini's the one who told me everything.  About how you opened The Chamber and how The Dark Lord possessed you… well, it turns out that a part of him still resides deep within your soul… and apparently, he can't come back to full power until you are dead.  Only then, can he take back the part of him that is inside you and become strong once again… coming back to full power once and for all."

"You mean to say, that you are risking everything to protect me from… Vol… Voldemort?" she squeaked as she said the dreaded name.

"Yes."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes."

Ginny sat there in total awe.  She began to reminisce about her first year at Hogwarts and how she came across Tom's diary… how naïve she was back then.  She thought that she had found a friend in Tom, little did she know that she was facing The Dark Lord himself!  She remembered how he possessed her, forced her to open The Chamber, releasing the basilisk within.  It was a dark time.  She was never truly the same after that.  Yes, she tried to act as if she were the same old Ginny, but she knew deep down that she was not.  It was not until her 4th year that she came to the realization that she had indeed changed.  That was such a horrible year.  So many horrible tragedies had happened.

"Ginny, you must believe me when I tell you that I never wanted any part in this whole war nor did I ever wish to join the Death-Eaters."

Ginny looked into his eyes, "I know…"

"I hate my father…"

Ginny leaned against his chest.

"I hate Zabini… and Crabbe… and Goyle…"

"You did your best, Draco.  I know that you did.  You did everything in your power to protect me… and all things considered, you've done well."

Draco smirked, "Yeh, I suppose even St. Potter couldn't have done better."

Ginny laughed, "I suppose you're right."

At that moment, Draco leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  He heard Ginny sigh contentedly.  "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he replied.

"Am I speaking to the same Draco Malfoy who, on the train, needed to disinfect himself of me?"

Draco played with her hair, "Mmm…" he mused.  "Needed to keep up the show… didn't know what was going on."

"I'm sure."

Draco smirked at the girl and kissed her again.  She moaned a little at the feeling of his lips against hers.  He could not help himself as he reached his arms around her, smothering her body with his.  Suddenly, he pulled away.

"I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do…" he said seriously.

Ginny smiled, "I know… its funny, how much you've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you do have a reputation.  I know you've been with many girls… Pansy Parkinson for one."

Draco shuddered and then blushed in spite of himself.  _Dammit__!  All these years I've been such an ass!!_

"All I know is that whoever you were… you aren't that person anymore.  You're different… well different enough."  The girl smiled, "I know that I won't be your first when we do…" her voice trailed and she blushed.  At that moment, suddenly she frowned, "But you won't be my first either…"

"Shh… we'll be each others' firsts," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you figure that?  You've been with practically all the girls at Hogwarts… and me… well, I'm tainted… I…" her voice was trembling and she desperately was trying to hold back more tears that wanted to fall.

Draco kissed her suddenly, "You will be my _true_ first… the first one I ever cared about.  And you don't truly know what it's like to have a first… so I indeed _will be your first… when you're ready, that is.  Always remember that, Ginny."_

Ginny blushed at his romantic words, they touched her so deeply.  "Draco, will you make love to me?  Right now…?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh yeah… things are about to get interesting!  I told you… when the 'good stuff' arrived in my story, it would arrive with full force!!  I just hope that you will all like how I wrote it.  And I know that it might seem sudden that Ginny made such a request (it's only been what a little over a month since the incident AND she was a virgin beforehand?)… but I think that Ginny has had a sort of weird attraction to Draco from the beginning (the same goes with him towards her)… always having this strange sense of trust, etc.  I tried to portray that as best I could so that when this happened it wouldn't be totally off-the-wall.  Again, it's only a story and not real life and so I hope that you all just take my story for what it is and enjoy what I have written.  :-)

**_Jezel_****_ Blackwind_ ~ Hopefully this chapter explained everything… well pretty much everything!!  Continue to read and review!  :-)**

**_Anya27_** ~ I'm so glad that you are liking my story!!!  Keep on reading and of course reviewing!

**_Magic Comet_** ~ Firstly, thank you so much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  Also, thanks ever so much for the compliments!!  This is indeed my first fanfic and I'm trying my best to do a good job of it!!  I hope that this story continues to stay one of your favorites!  Continue to read and review!

**_Bladefanatic_** ~ Well, as you can see… the sexual tension has built up a bit here… it only takes off in the chapters to come!  I hope that you will like how it all goes!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_sweetstar3_** ~ YOU ARE MY 50th REVIEWER!!  :-)  My fellow 'romantic'… I hope that this chapter explains away some stuff that might have kept you wondering before… it'll get a bit more interesting in the future chapters!  Continue to read and review!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweetie!  Thank you so much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… especially since you had to delete someone else!  I am so flattered!!  :-)  Yeah… Ginny should be a bit more wary… but I did not want to get too much into that since it would stray from my story a bit, that's why I jumped ahead in time by a month after the whole thing happened… though perhaps I might write a little one-shot fic after I finish this one describing what she was going through during that first month after the incident (that could explain her reactions to seeing Crabbe and Goyle, etc.).  Let me know what you think of that idea…  :-)  Anyway, I am in no way meaning to belittle the whole thing because I myself was in a similar situation that **_almost_** resulted in that sort of thing (let's just say that one of my guy friends from high school turned out not to be a friend at all) and it was horrible!  I didn't tell anyone for a LONG time and nothing even came of it (thank the gods)!  And I was a bit weird being around only guys for quite a little bit too.  Anyhow, I hope that you liked this chapter and that you'll like my future chapters as well!  Continue to read and review!!**

**_dracomio_ ~ If you liked the cutoff for the last chapter… how about this one??  :-)  I'm not meaning to be evil… it was just a good place to end the chapter!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**_da-lil-one114_** ~ I'm so happy to know that my story is one of your favorites!!  Thanks so very much!  I hope that you continue to like what I write with this story… it's heating up in the next chapter!  So continue to read and review!

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel, my dear!  I can always count on you to give me compliments… I thank you for that!  Your words of encouragement definitely make me feel more confident about my story!!  Anyway, I hope that this story continues to please…  Things get a bit steamy (I hope that it comes out ok) in the next chapter and I there are some more interesting things that will happen in chapters to come!!  Be sure to keep on reading and reviewing!  Ohh… and your poems are simply wonderful!!  :-)

**_Megan_** ~ I'm glad you like… hopefully you liked this chapter too!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_bonachbabe829_** ~ Thanks ever so much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I am so honoured!!  So… now you know for 100% who Ginny's rescuer was… lol!  Hopefully this chapter explained a lot of things… now get ready for the next chapter!  Things will be heating up!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_FyreFaerieGinny_** ~ Yeah… last chapter was a bit short… but that's how it goes sometimes!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you are liking my story… please continue to read and review!

**_HPFreekGirl_** ~ Thank you thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I'm glad that this story is one of your favorites… I hope that you continue to like my story as I go!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Arabella_****_ Minerva_ ~ Ohh don't worry… Lucius will be making an appearance in the future!  As to his role… you'll have to keep on reading!!  Please, don't forget to review as well!!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Yeah… Blaise is a jerk!  Though he did spill about Voldemort's plans for her which allowed Draco to get her away, etc!!  But this is NOT the last we've seen of Blaise Zabini!!  He'll be back!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_A-LiA12_** ~ Hey there girl… well, I hope that you liked this chapter!  And I hope you like the following ones as well!!  Please continue to read and or course review!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to Magic Comet, GothicTheatreVampire, dragonsprincess, bonacbabe829, HPFreekGirl and Arabella Minerva for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	9. Ch8 Silver Lights in the Blackness

**A/N:**  First and foremost… a special thanks to **_dragonsprincess_** for the suggestion of adding a segment referring back to Ginny's first encounters with Crabbe and Goyle after the terrible incident!!  Thanks sweetheart!!  Your idea was awesome and I really think that it helped things with this chapter immensely… I hope that you'll agree with me and I also hope that I did your idea justice!!!  All right, a bit more gets explained in this chapter concerning Draco's loyalties and such… and of course… there's the 'good stuff'!!  Heehee!!!  I'm sure that some of you will find Draco a bit OOC in this chapter… but hey, if you were a guy in this situation, I think that you'd act and react the same way.  Regardless, I hope that people just take the story as it is… and that is that it's just that… a story.  :-)  Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far… especially those who have been loyally following it (you all are the best!)… I hope that all of you will like this chapter.   And so now I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so pretty please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 8:  Silver Lights in the Blackness**

Draco's eyes widened at her question.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to make love to me… but please, be gentle… I am a little scared."

Draco kissed her lips gently and then began to kiss her neck, "I'll always be very gentle with you… you deserve the best, I just hope that I can give that to you."

Ginny moaned as he kissed her neck, working his way lower to her collarbone and then to her breasts, "I know," she said breathily.

Draco stopped kissing her suddenly and he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.  'Why does she trust me?' he thought to himself.  There was a part of him that felt so unsure that she was truly ready to take such a step… and with _him of all people.  It had only been a little over a month since her horrific incident in the dungeons… yet at the same time, his body was longing for hers and more than anything he wanted to make sweet love to her at that very moment.  His expression turned very serious._

"You can ask me to stop at any time, no questions asked," he stated in a whisper.

Ginny smiled, "No questions?"

Draco looked into her eyes and nodded, at that she pulled him to her once again, longing for his touch.  Draco gently kissed and caressed her silky smooth skin.  She groaned at how lightly his lips touched her body.  Instinctually, she began to push off his black cloak and unbutton his shirt.  Carefully, he lifted off her shirt and then just stared at her for a moment with longing eyes.  Ginny blushed under his gaze.  He made her feel so beautiful… not dirty or ugly… not ashamed because of her past… he really wanted her.  And he wanted her because she was Ginny Weasley.

Once again he kissed her on the mouth.  He felt her lips part slightly and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, deepening his kiss.  Ginny sighed and tangled her fingers throughout his blond hair.  Draco's hands caressed her sides and firmly grasped her hips.  Very slowly, he began to pull her skirt upwards.  Meanwhile, Ginny's skilled fingers unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.  Draco's breathing became so rapid from love, lust and longing.  Soon, Ginny felt her panties wrapped around her ankles, carelessly she kicked them to the side.

Draco looked into her eyes, "We don't have to… if you're not ready."  His body was aching to be joined with hers, but again he did not want to force her into something so intimate if she was not ready…  He knew that her ordeal with Goyle could not be far from her mind.  And horrid thoughts kept on haunting his brain as they got closer and closer to the act of making love … he was terrified that she might be making a mistake… that he might actually hurt her.

Ginny looked directly into his silvery eyes, "I'm ready…"

Draco looked intensely back into her brown eyes, "Are you really sure?"

Thoughts of her past incident in the dungeons… her reactions upon first seeing Crabbe and Goyle after everything had happened suddenly flooded into her mind all at once…

~Flashback Start~

Ginny left the Hospital Wing that afternoon and headed down towards the Great Hall for lunch.  She was so very hungry for she had not eaten very much that morning.  As she walked through the corridors, she suddenly heard footsteps.  Abruptly, she stopped… her heart was racing from fear.  Quickly, she glanced behind herself, but she only saw a couple of Hufflepuffs walking along the corridor.  Ginny heaved a sigh and mentally told herself to stop being so foolish and jumpy.

The girl finally entered the Great Hall and made her way towards the Gryffindor table.  Across the way, she saw two large masses.  She looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat.  There they were… Crabbe and… Goyle.  Her eyes locked with theirs and a sudden bout of nausea came over her.  Immediately, she ran out of the Great Hall towards the nearest girl's bathroom.  Despite her quick exit, she could see that Crabbe and Goyle each had black eyes.  But she could also hear that they were laughing… laughing at her.

Once in the bathroom, Ginny lunged for the nearest toilet and vomited several times… gagging and choking all the while.  Finally, the wave of nausea disappeared.  She rinsed out her mouth with some water and decided to gather up all her courage and face her fears in the Great Hall.  She was a Gryffindor after all… and therefore she should be brave.

Ginny re-entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.  She looked over and saw Crabbe and Goyle.  They gave her sexually suggestive looks which caused her to wince.  At that moment, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table.  The blond boy did not take his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle, however.  _Odd…  When he sat down, he looked over at her.  His expression looked as though he were pleading that she confide in him…  _Does he know something?_  The intensity of his gaze caused her to gasp and then blush, so she looked away from him._

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up and began asking her questions about what had happened to her.  She answered their questions and told them about her allergic reaction to the bug bite, but all the while she could feel Draco continuing to stare at her.

~Flashback End~

Ginny closed her eyes momentarily and then stared just as intensely back into Draco's silvery eyes, "Yes… I'm sure… I'm ready…"

Draco closed his eyes and ever so carefully entered her.  She gasped at the sensation and her eyes widened causing Draco to pause.  "It's ok," she replied.  There was pain, but it was not burning as it did when she was attacked by Goyle.  There was a gentleness in this pain… and this gentleness told her that she should allow him to go on.

As gently as he could, he pushed deeper.  Ginny gasped again, but she pulled him closer.  Not entirely sure of what to do, Draco pushed deeper still and began to thrust in and out very gently.  Ginny's gasps started turning into moans and her hip movements began to rhythmically match his own.  He was exhilarated by the fact that she was actually enjoying herself… and she felt so good.  It was a feeling unlike any he had ever experienced with any other girl… this was Ginny… this was someone he actually cared for.

He was filled with indescribable joy as he looked down and saw red hair and brown eyes looking back at him.  All the horrid thoughts that this was a mistake immediately left him… it felt so right being with her.

At that moment, Ginny grabbed at Draco's buttocks pushing him deeper still inside of her.  Draco's heart was racing.  Suddenly, they were both shaken with a feeling of ecstasy that mere words could not even begin to describe.

"Oh Draco…" she screamed.

At her screaming his name, Draco could not help himself and he kissed her passionately on the lips.  When he pulled away, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked.  "I didn't hurt you…?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm more than all right," she panted while the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Draco was confused, "Then why are you crying?"  He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked at her adoringly.

"Because I'm happy."

Draco smiled and hugged her tightly.  "I'm happy too… in fact, I don't think I've ever known happiness until now."

***

It was very late, yet Draco and Ginny remained awake just holding onto one another's naked bodies while curled up in several warm blankets that Draco had packed.  They had made love several times… savoring each moment that they had shared together and would hopefully be sharing together in the future to come.

Draco was busy playing with Ginny's hair when she finally spoke, "Draco?"

"Mmm?" he smiled at the sound of her voice speaking his name so lovingly.

"Do you think that Blaise will know that you've brought me away from the castle?  Will they come looking for us?"

Draco heaved a sigh, "I'm sure he'll figure it out by tomorrow… maybe even sooner.  That's why we can only stay here for the night."

"How did you know about that secret exit?  I've never seen it before."

"Believe it or not, you have Potter and pals to thank for that one.  As you know, I was a prefect…" his voice trailed and he scowled.  

Ginny frowned as she suddenly remembered that Draco did not receive the honour of being appointed Head Boy for his final year.  Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan had received the position, which actually shocked all of the sixth year prefects as well as the other students too.  

Draco cleared his throat, "Anyway, it was last year around the time that The Dark Lord began to make his presence known yet again.  Well, I was patrolling the corridors when none other than Potter, your brother and the mud- I mean Granger showed up.  Since your brother and Granger were prefects, I didn't have a chance in getting Potter into trouble so I decided to watch them instead… find out some of their secrets.  Well, I saw them exit through that statue."

"Ohh?"

"I never found out what they were doing, but I always remembered their secret passageway.  I figured that it might come in handy one day."

"I see," Ginny smiled to herself.

"Last spring I decided to actually use it and see where it led.  I was intrigued when I saw that it led to outside the castle.  After learning that, I decided to learn the area around it as well as I could… in case I ever needed to use the secret passageway some day.  I didn't think I'd ever really need it though."

Ginny nestled even closer to Draco and stroked his chest.  "One more question… why do you call, you know… _him_… The Dark Lord when you don't really have any true allegiance towards him… it's just an act."

"I don't know.  Probably because of my father.  I hate him, you know."

"He must've really hurt you to make you join something that you don't believe in."

Draco shrugged, "I really didn't know any other way though.  I've never been shown love… well, not true love that is… not until you."

He kissed the tip of her nose causing her to smile.

"I always thought that love was something you gained through power, money and position.  That's what my father always showed me.  In order to get what you want, you need to be willing to hurt those closest to you in order to get it.  I realized that that was total bullshit about a year ago."  Draco paused, "After my 5th year, I was so ready to join even though I really didn't know what the Death-Eaters did except that they followed The Dark Lord as their master and ruler and wanted to rid the world of mud-… err I mean muggle-borns.  But that summer, my eyes were opened."

Ginny sat up and looked into Draco's eyes.  "What happened?"

"Well, my father's name was listed in _The Daily Prophet as one of those in The Dark Lord's circle.  Needless to say, he's been… well… hunted ever since.  I was so angry at Potter for giving his name out.  I didn't really realize the truth of it all… I didn't realize just how evil The Death-Eaters really were.  I think that a part of me always sort of denied the whole thing."_

"A means of coping," Ginny interjected.

"Yeh, I guess.  Well, after my father's name was exposed, The Dark Lord called all his faithful together for a meeting.  I remember the day… because it was that day that I learned what my father's tattoo really meant.  I saw him clutch at it and he shouted at me to get out of the room… of course I obeyed without hesitation.  I grew up knowing never to cross my father… otherwise I suffered the consequences."

Ginny hugged Draco's torso as he went on with his story.

"Anyway, later that night, my father woke me up and told me to get ready.  I didn't even question him… pathetic really.  Well, he brought me before The Dark Lord himself.  My father actually promised my soul to him in case anything happened to himself.  I never even had the chance to say anything.  And then, to prove his worth and trust to The Dark Lord, my father had to spill _my blood… his own flesh and blood, his son… for The Dark Lord to drink."  Draco shuddered.  "He did it too," he whispered._

Ginny looked at Draco and then she suddenly noticed a long scar along his left ribcage.  She traced the line with her delicate fingers.  Draco then grasped her hand and kissed it.

"I can't believe it.  If only you had told someone… Dumbledore… anyone."

"How could I?  I didn't want to expose my father… plus it was humiliating.  And I know that more than half the students at Hogwarts wouldn't believe my story anyway.  Not to mention that I may as well have shouted out, yeah I'm a soon-to-be Death-Eater and follower of The Dark Lord… I'll save you the trouble, expel me and send me off to Azkaban now thank you."

Ginny kissed Draco's cheek.  At her touch, he turned towards her forcing her onto the ground beneath him.  He kissed her, searching her mouth with his tongue.  Ginny groaned.  As he pulled away, he lightly bit her lip causing her to groan even louder.

Draco buried his face in her breasts and lightly nipped at her flesh.  He worked his way downward and gently stroked her stomach with his tongue.  Ginny's breathing became erratic and her back arched from the pleasurous feelings.

Draco caressed Ginny's thighs and carefully pushed them apart.  She was so intoxicating, he could not help himself.  His tongue began to gently flick the nub of her womanly areas causing Ginny to wail.  She grabbed Draco's hair rather roughly forcing him hard against her.  At that, Draco plunged his tongue inside her, taking care to flick her nub with his tongue every few seconds.  Ginny's moaning became louder and louder until she screamed out Draco's name yet again.

Draco moved upward and looked into the fiery red-head's eyes, "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "I love you too."

***

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.  Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window.  The trio looked up and saw a regal-looking owl perched outside on the windowsill.

"Whose owl is that?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Don't know," Harry answered.

"Well, somebody better bloody open the window!" Ron shouted as he got up and walked toward the window.  Carefully, he pushed it open allowing the owl to enter into the room.  The beautiful owl dropped a letter into Ron's hands and nipped him affectionately.  Ron's expression was one of confusion.

"Well?  Obviously it's for you?  Open it up," Hermione commanded.  Harry just sat there dumbfounded.

"Relax, would you?" Ron shouted back as he ripped open the letter.

_Ron,_

_Please do not be alarmed by my note, but it is your sister's request that I send you this message so that you don't worry about her.  Unfortunately, I cannot tell you the nature of what is going on… it is dire that as few people as possible even know that you received this note._

_Though I promised your sister not to reveal too much, I fear for her safety.  I feel that things have gotten out of control and that you, and your friends, need to consult with Dumbledore.  I'm sure that he'll know what to do.  And as much as I hate to say it… he's probably one of the few trustworthy professors at the school.  Not to mention that he always seems to know everything before anyone else._

_I beg of you to help me in protecting your sister.  Please tell Dumbledore two things:_

_1. __The initials LM and BZ_

_2. __You Know Who is back_

_My owl, Athena, can guide you all to our secret location._

_DM_

Ron's face turned red and then purple.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"It's Ginny… she's in trouble.  I think that she's been kidnapped by Malfoy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there it is… I hope that you all liked how I wrote the… ummm… well, smut scenes… though I don't really think of them as smut since it is more about making love than just crazy animalistic sex, etc.  I'm such a sappy romantic… so my sex scenes tend to be more of the heavily emotional/deeper meaning kinds of scenes.  Anyway, I hope that this all came out well… and that it didn't seem too too crazy that Ginny made the request for Draco to make love to her AND that it didn't seem too too crazy that Draco actually obliged her!  Anyway, I hope that you all liked this chapter… there is still more to come with this story… so please keep reading!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel… your reviews always _always_ **_always_** boost my confidence!  I thank you for your encouraging words… they mean so very much.  :-)  I'm so glad that you are liking my stories… so please continue to read and review!!

**_Shyla_** ~ I'm glad you like the story!  Continue to read and review!

**_mz-duCkiee_ ~ Your review was great!!  Thanks for all the compliments and such!  I hope that this chapter was able to measure up to my earlier chapters… this was my first ever smut scene!!  So, I'm a bit apprehensive as to how it turned out!  Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!**

**_Jezel_****_ Blackwind_ ~ Glad I was able to clear things up… hopefully this chapter helped even more… plus it had the added bonuses of Draco and Ginny FINALLY getting together.  Keep reading and reviewing!**

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Hey there my fellow 'romantic' friend!  I'm so happy that you love this story… I never expected so many people to like it…!!  Please continue to read and review!

**_FyreFaerieGinny_** ~ Well, I hope that you liked this chapter and that I made things seem a bit more realistic… though probably not really… but hey, I tried…  Anyway, there will be some more interesting things happening in the future… Blaise and Lucius are still out there… and so is You-Know-Who!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Magic Comet_** ~ I love Draco too…  He is totally the best!!  He kind of reminds me of my boyfriend… nice, eh??  :-)  Anyway, I'm ecstatic that you like my story so much… please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Mubaki_** ~ Hopefully this was posted soon enough for you… I try my best… when I get lots of wonderful reviews, etc.!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_angelover41_** ~ I'm glad you like the story… continue to read and review!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweetie!!  Thank you, thank you for that great suggestion… I hope that I handled it well in this chapter…  When re-reading it, I thought that it gave the chapter more depth, etc.  What do you think?  I know that it's probably still a bit unrealistic, but it's much better now with the addition… well, in my opinion anyway.  :-)  As for that guy… well, I have no idea as to where he is now… and I think that's a good thing (though I secretly hope that he is living a miserable life!!).  Anyhow, thanks for the great reviews!!  I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story… please continue to read and review!!**

**_da-lil-one114_** ~ I'm thrilled that you like this story so very much… it will get more interesting in the future chapters… so continue to read and review!

**_Oriad_** ~ Thanks so very much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I'm glad to hear that you like my portrayal of the characters… I'm trying very hard to keep them as in character as possible (of course, certain scenes you can't help but go OOC with some of them… oh well…).

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Hey there!!  Glad to have you back!!  :-)  I'm so glad that you like this story… now the D/G action is here and it's going to be in full swing!!  There are a few more interesting things that will be happening too… so be sure to keep on reading and of course reviewing!

**_Cassandra Aliene Felton_** ~ Sorry to end the last chapter in that way (it was just a really good place to end it)… hopefully you'll forgive me with this chapter!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_RubberDuckii_** ~ I couldn't agree more… Draco IS romantic…!!  Thanks ever so much for your compliments and I thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  Be sure to keep on reading and reviewing!

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  :-)  Yeah… Crabbe and Goyle are EVIL!!  And so is Blaise (well in this story anyway… heehee).  Anyway, I'm glad that you like my story so far… please continue to read and review!!

A special thanks is extended to Oriad, RubberDuckii and GinnyDracoFan for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	10. Ch9 Hermione to the Rescue

**A/N:**  Ok… this chapter is a bit on the short side… but that's how it goes sometimes… don't worry… I'll post the next chapter really really soon!  Ohh… and there's more of the 'good stuff' in the next chapter… so be sure to keep on reading!!  Again, I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 9:  Hermione to the Rescue**

Hermione gasped, "Let me see that letter!"  She ran over to Ron and grabbed the note and began reading it frantically.

Ron paced back and forth across the common room while Harry read the letter over Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron," Hermione began.  "This letter shows no proof that Ginny was kidnapped by Malfoy.  In fact… he says that he's protecting her from something… but what?"

"But 'Mione… its Malfoy… he's got Ginny held hostage somewhere, I know it.  When did Malfoy ever want to protect anything but his own pride and ego?  He's just trying to throw us off!"

Harry remained uncomfortably silent.

Hermione's expression turned thoughtful, "I _suppose… but we've no proof."_

"I'm not so sure," Harry finally spoke.

Ron and Hermione turned towards Harry.  "What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell.  But Malfoy accompanied Ginny to Hogsmeade today."

Ron began to shake with anger, "He what?!?!"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything.  In fact, I was to make sure that you didn't even see them while we were there," he hesitated just then.  "But the truth of the matter is that I never even saw them there at all… so I never actually had to divert your attention."

"Harry, why didn't you tell me this before?" Ron shouted.

Harry hung his head in shame, "Because it was the only way to get her to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.  _Men!_

Without even thinking, Ron punched Harry in the nose causing him to fall backwards.  Thankfully for Harry, his nose was not broken.  However, it did bleed a little.

"Ron!  Stop it!" Hermione yelled as she held him back.

"I'm sorry Ron.  I didn't mean her any harm," Harry clutched at his nose and the blood smeared on his hands.  "I just wanted one date with her is all… you know that I like her."

"Yeh, but you didn't have to blackmail her and then keep everything secret from us!"

Harry was still clutching his nose, "Sorry."

Hermione, being the only rational member of the trio snatched up the letter that had fallen onto the floor due to the scuffle, "Well… since we still don't know if Malfoy did indeed kidnap Ginny, I suggest that we do as he asked and find Dumbledore."  With that, the bushy-haired brunette stomped out of the common room and through the portrait hole, Athena perched on her shoulder.

Ron and Harry hurried after her and the three made their way towards Dumbledore's office.

***

Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin common room, Blaise Zabini was pacing back and forth thinking to himself.

'Where is Malfoy?  I was sure that he'd be here by now… what is he up to?  Something is wrong… perhaps I ought to notify his father that he's gone missing.  I know that he's got feelings for that Weasley girl.  I shouldn't be wasting time… it's already well past curfew…'

Suddenly, the dark-haired boy stalked up the stairs to his dorm room and began to write a letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_As per your suggestion, I've been keeping an eye on your son.  I fear that his loyalties are taking a turn and that he's become rather infatuated with a certain red-haired girl.  I've noticed that he's gone missing as has the girl.  This could spoil everything.  I'm not sure as to their whereabouts and thought that you should know.  You have influences with those that may help in determining where they are.  You must act quickly, for they may not stay in one place for too long.  Luckily, they cannot have gone too far from the school grounds._

_BZ_

***

"Malted Milkballs," Hermione stated while standing in front of a large statue of a phoenix.

The statue shifted, revealing a hidden staircase.  Immediately, Hermione stepped onto the stairs.  Harry and Ron followed her lead.  As the statue shifted back into place, the stairs spiraled upwards leading the three to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore greeted them as soon as they entered, "Ah Miss Granger… Mr. Weasley… Mr. Potter.  I was wondering when you three would show up."  The old wizard's eyes twinkled with delight.

Hermione stepped forward and handed him Draco's letter.

"Professor, we just received this letter from Malfoy.  I'm not sure as to what it means, but Malfoy seemed to think that you would… and that you could help.  The three of us are confused and not sure of what to do.  Hopefully, you'll be able to give us answers.  The one thing that we do know for sure is that Ginny is missing."

"I see… yes, yes…" Dumbledore replied.

Ron's fists were clenched at his sides, but he tried his best to remain calm.

Dumbledore read over the letter, "It's as I feared.  They are coming for Ginny Weasley."

"What?" all three shrieked simultaneously causing each member of the trio to look at one another in frustration.  "Who?" this time, all three scowled at one another.

"You see, since Miss Weasley became possessed by Tom Riddle and opened The Chamber of Secrets, a part of Voldemort took hold of her soul."

Ron and Hermione winced at the sound of The Dark Lord's name, but Harry remained calm and cool.

"Voldemort is on the rise once again.  I knew that it was only a matter of time.  He cannot come back to full strength without Miss Weasley.  Her soul alone holds the key to his strength,"  Dumbledore frowned suddenly, "I was hoping that he would never realize this, but it appears that he has,"  Just then, the old wizard smiled knowingly, "But our Mr. Malfoy is protecting her… he knows what it means for Voldemort to take back what is his."

"And… what does it mean, professor?" Hermione stammered.

"It means that she must die."

"NO!!!" shouted Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that we will not let your sister die.  Though you may not believe it, she is in very safe hands.  Mr. Malfoy, I am sure, will protect her as best he can."

"What?  Am I hearing you correctly?" Ron was losing his patience.  Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, I believe that you did."  The old wizard paused for a moment, "It seems as though Mr. Malfoy's father and Mr. Zabini are the ones in charge of bringing Miss Weasley before Voldemort."

"Oh… so that's what LM and BZ stood for."

"Quite right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled.  "Five points for Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed.

"Well, are we gonna just stand here or are we going to rescue my sister?" Ron asked, thoroughly infuriated.

"Yes, I believe that Mr. Malfoy's owl will lead us to them, I suggest we leave straight away."

"Let's get on with it then!"

Dumbledore and the trio left the castle and followed Athena in hopes of finding Draco and Ginny before it was too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… I hope that you all liked this chapter… and that it stands up to the same level of writing as my previous chapters!  I know that there was no Draco or Ginny in this chapter, but I really feel that this transition was necessary for the story… don't worry… there's more Draco/Ginny interactions in the next chapter and chapters to come.  I'm hoping to get over 100 reviews with the posting of this chapter… and I'm also planning to post the next chapter very quickly because I feel kind of bad that this one was so short.  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you all will keep on reading my story!!  I'm also posting a new chapter for my other story, "Phantasmagoria"… I hope that you all like that one too!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… I plan to post chapter 10 very very soon!  Keep reading and reviewing!!

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel, my dear…  I always love getting reviews from you… they totally make my day!!  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… hopefully you liked this one too.  The next chapter will be longer (and more interesting)… I promise!  :-)  But I needed to kind of set the stage.  Anyway, please continue to read and review!!!  Ohh… and the vampire thing has crossed my mind more than once!!

**_pixeysdust_ ~ Well to answer your question… Ron is just on over-reaction/over-emotional mode to say the very least.  He has a temper and I'm choosing to portray it in this way… I hope that it's effective!  :-)  I'm so glad that you like the story and thanks for your compliments!  Keep reading and reviewing!**

**_dracomio_ ~ I'm glad that you are still liking my story… please keep on reading and reviewing!**

**_Jezel_****_ Blackwind_ ~ No problem about the D/G action last chapter… sorry to not have any in this chapter… but I assure you that there will be some in the next chapter so keep reading… and reviewing!!  :-)**

**_sweetstar3_** ~ My 'romantic' (and French… lol) friend!  Sorry if I disappointed with this chapter, concerning the D/G action… I'll make it up to you with the next!  Continue to read and review!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweets!  Firstly, I started reading your story… very interesting concept thus far… when I finish it, I'll definitely give you a review!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm so happy that you liked my smut scenes… and yeah, Ron can be ridiculous sometimes!  Oh well…  With that said… please keep on reading and reviewing my story!!**

**_Cameron_** ~ I don't really consider Ginny goth… it's more of a dark streak.  My reasoning behind this is because I feel that deep down she always knew (after the whole Chamber thing anyway) that there was an evil residing within her.  The black clothing, etc. sort of shows that realization…  I hope that clears that up a bit.  :-)  Anyway, I'm totally thrilled that you are liking my story… please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_da-lil-one114_** ~ Well, here's the next chapter… the next one (ch10) will come even sooner…  Be sure to keep on reading… more 'good stuff' to come!!  And don't forget to review!!

**_Magic Comet_** ~ :-)  Back at ya!!  Keep reading and reviewing!

**_piper-h-99_** ~ Sorry that this is a short chapter… the next one is longer and has more interesting things in it… not to mention D/G action!!  Continue to read and review!

**_Starkyrox9191_** ~ Yeah… Ron makes me laugh too!  His temper and over-reactive behavior always seem to get him into trouble!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Blue Coloured Roses_** ~ Hey Emmie… so glad that you're finally back!  Missed you there!!  Anyway, I totally remember your earlier review (*smiles*)!!  Thanks so very much for your compliments and I'm glad that this story has become one of your favorites!!  Please keep reading and reviewing… there's more to come!  :-)

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Blaise is back… and he gets worse before it's all over!!!  Anyway, I'm glad that you are still liking this story… the next chapter will be posted soon!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Pigwidgeon_** ~ Thanks ever so much for your compliments… this really is my first fanfic… I've dabbled in creative writing a little bit, but not very much… it wasn't my strong point while still in school.  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad you like my story… please continue to read and review!

**_mz-duCkiee_ ~ I'm glad that you liked my smut scene… I really wanted the whole thing to come off as a beautiful thing shared between two people.  It makes me happy to know that I succeeded in doing so!  Yeah… Ron is just being Ron… highly temperamental and explosive when it comes to anything regarding his sister and Draco Malfoy!!  I'm glad you liked my last chapter… hopefully you liked this one too!!  The next (ch10) will be posted soon!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**_Silver Dragon Myst_** ~ Firstly, a special thanks to you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!!  Yep… Ron was being thick!!  But Hermione set him straight… lol!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… please keep reading and reviewing!

**_omG_ ~ Yeah… Ron is definitely over-reacting… typical though, right?  Anyway, I'm glad you like my story so far… please continue to read and review!!**

A special thanks is extended to Angelover41 and Silver Dragon Myst for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to both of you*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	11. Ch10 Hunted

**A/N:**  I promised you all a **quick** update… a **longer** chapter… and of course, **more** D/G action!!!  And here it is!!  Anyway, I hope that this posting makes up for the shortness of and the lack of action in the last chapter!  Ohh… and I am so happy that I have now reached over the 100 reviews mark, so I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story so far!!  It really means a lot to me!  I'd also like to extend a special thanks to those of you who have been loyally following my story!!  You all are the best… I love you guys!!  Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter… and as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 10:  Hunted**

All through the night, the trio and Dumbledore followed Athena as she flew through the night skies above them.  The moon and the stars shone down hard and cold upon them as they walked.

"Where is this bloody owl taking us?" Ron demanded sourly.

Hermione shot him a glare.

"I believe that I know where she is taking us," Dumbledore spoke.  There was no indication in the old wizard's voice that Ron's tone bothered him in the slightest.

"Well… where then?"  Ron was clearly annoyed.

"There is a cave hidden behind a small clump of trees… only a few more miles from here."

Harry sighed, "A few more miles?"

Ron just scowled.

***

Blaise Zabini could not sleep no matter how hard he tried.  He walked over to his window and stared out upon the horizon as the sun slowly began to rise.  He frowned in disgust… time was being wasted and he was anxiously waiting for a reply from Draco's father.  In the meantime, he had forced all of his dorm-mates out of his room so that he could be alone when Draco's father contacted him… he was hoping that it would be at any minute.

Suddenly, the fireplace in his dorm room erupted into orange flames and the head of none other than Lucius Malfoy appeared.  Blaise felt a wave of relief come over him and his body relaxed a little.  Slowly and casually, he walked over to the fireplace.

"Mr. Zabini, are you quite sure that my son is missing?  And the girl?" even through the fire, it was apparent that Lucius Malfoy shuddered with disgust at the mere thought of Ginny Weasley.

Blaise nodded reluctantly, "Yes sir, I'm afraid so.  I have reason to believe that he is…" his voice trailed suddenly and he cleared his throat.  "That he is protecting her, sir."

Lucius's lips curled into a sneer, "You must be mistaken, Mr. Zabini."

"No sir… I wish that I was.  You see, I had a plan to help speed up the process of handing the girl over to you and the other loyal followers.  I was hoping that it would gain me favor with The Dark Lord so that I could join next term rather than over the summer.  Your son learned of my plans and thwarted me.  At first, I thought it might be because he was thinking the same thing as I was… he wanted to join sooner… but then, I saw the mark…"  There was a hint of jealousy in the boy's words as he spoke.

Lucius nodded; expressions of utter disappointment and rage spread across his face.

Blaise continued, "Well, we had a slight row and I learned that he had a sort of… well, affection really… towards the girl.  Soon after that, they both had gone missing."

Lucius remained calm, but on the inside he was absolutely infuriated, "Well now… I thank you Mr. Zabini for your concern and for your devotion to The Dark Lord.  I will see that you are rewarded for your actions.  Perhaps you will be allowed to join earlier than you expected after all."  Lucius's lips turned upward into an evil grin, "In fact, I'll give you your first assignment.  If you are successful, you will be marked over your winter break."

Blaise smiled broadly at the elder Malfoy's words, "And what is my task, sir?"

"You are to find my son and the girl and bring them before me.  I will give you a spell which will aid you in tracking my son.  When you do find them, I do not care in what condition you bring them before me, so long as you bring them to me alive.  I will then bring the girl before The Dark Lord… and if Draco wishes to live, he will be the one to end her life.  If he fails, then he will learn what it means to defy me and The Dark Lord…"

Blaise bowed before Lucius's head in the fire, "As you wish, sir."

***

Draco sat near the little fire just gazing at Ginny's sleeping form.  She looked like an angel… so innocent, so beautiful.  She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.  As she turned over, she looked up at Draco and smiled.

"I was debating as to whether I ought to wake you.  The sun is beginning to rise… my father will have people hunting us for sure."

Ginny frowned, but immediately got up and dressed herself anyway.

Finally, once they were both ready, Draco put out the fire and handed Ginny his invisibility cloak to wear.  The two cautiously made their way towards the cave entrance.  The rising sun was causing luscious orange streaks to form low across the horizon… however most of the sky was still rather dark.

Draco stopped abruptly, "Hold on!" he whispered.

Ginny stood as still as she possibly could; beads of sweat were forming on her forehead while standing underneath the precious invisibility cloak.  She felt as though she would faint.

Draco peered out of the cave.  He had heard something move outside and wanted to be sure that it was safe for them to leave.  When he finally felt that all was clear, he gave Ginny the 'go ahead' signal.  She grasped his hand tightly as she began to walk forward and out of the cave.

Draco's mind was racing with thoughts as to where they should go.  He really had no idea of where to go next.  'We cannot stay at Hogwarts… that's a given… can't go home… can't go back to the cave…  Where to go?  The Forbidden Forest?  I don't like that place… werewolves… centaurs…  Where to go?'

Suddenly, the thought struck him.  _Of course!_  He remembered that there was a secret crypt hidden within an old cemetery about three miles past Hogsmeade.  It was not the most pleasant place to hide, but no one knew about it except for him.  It was the only place they could go that was secret and safe.

Abruptly, Draco changed directions, dragging Ginny along with him.

***

Blaise Zabini got off his broom and stalked towards the hidden cave entrance.  Carefully and quietly, he walked inside.

"Lumos," he stated causing his wand to light at its tip.

He only saw the remains of a fire that had been extinguished a short while ago.  _Damn!!  At this sight he scowled and thought to himself, 'He should be here.  The spell indicated that he'd be here.  Where could he have gone now?  And I can't even work the spell again for another three hours!  Stupid spell!'_

At that, the black-haired boy stalked back out of the cave, mounted his broom and made his way back towards the castle.

***

Dumbledore and the trio walked onwards.  Suddenly, Ron ran ahead towards a clump of trees.

"Ron!  Be careful!" Hermione shouted.

"Ginny!!  Malfoy, you git, where's my sister!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry just walked forward, no expression on his face.

Ron, Harry and Hermione stood there, open-mouthed, at the cave entrance.  Dumbledore walked up behind them.

"It's as I feared," Dumbledore began.  "We're too late… they've moved on to another location.  Perhaps Draco's owl knows where he's gone?"  The old wizard's eyes twinkled merrily.

Athena hooted and flapped her wings wildly.  It appeared that she did not have any idea as to where Draco and Ginny had gone.

Dumbledore frowned, "Dear Athena, you have no idea?"  He paused for a moment, "Well, we must go back to the castle.  There _is something that we can do… though I do not like this idea one bit…  But it seems that it's our only chance of finding them."_

Ron whispered so that only Harry could hear, "Does he always have to talk in riddles?"

***

After walking for about an hour or so, Draco and Ginny came upon a rough and wild cemetery.  Draco led the way towards an ornate looking statue.  On it's base read, **In Memory of the Wilson Family… May Their Memory Live On Forever.  Draco did not like the idea of bringing Ginny into a crypt, but it was the only place he knew where they would be safe… at least for a time.**

"We're here… there's a hidden entrance at the back of the statue."  He tapped his wand on the statue's back five times.  Suddenly, a doorway appeared and the two entered.  Once inside, the doorway immediately disappeared as if it never existed at all.

Ginny took off the invisibility cloak as they made their way down the spiraling steps leading deeper under the ground.  Ginny looked around and felt a chill sweep over her body.  She shivered.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded, "I'm fine… it's just… well, this place…"

Draco sighed, "I know… figures that I'd know about a place like this, right?"

"I wasn't thinking that… it's just that this place reminds me of the Chamber."

Draco nodded understandingly, "I see.  I didn't want to bring you to a place like this, but at least it's safe… for now."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "It's brave of you to go to all this trouble to protect me."

Draco turned towards the girl and pulled her close, "I'd risk everything for you… even my life."

Ginny was moved by his words and she nuzzled against his chest.  Draco let out a contented sigh at her touch and held her close.

After a few moments, Ginny was pulled out of her reverie, "Draco, how'd you find this place?  I mean… it's so far out of the way and all."

"I have made it a mission of mine to learn about as many secret passages, secret places and such around Hogwarts as possible ever since my 1st year here.  After my 5th year, like I said, my eyes were opened.  I guess I wanted to prepare myself.  Funny though how initially I tried learning these secrets because of my hopes to become prefect and catch Gryffindors… especially Potter and pals… and get them into trouble."

Ginny slapped his arm lovingly.  He feigned as if she had really hurt him and she laughed, "Well, it's a good thing that you learned them.  They've been proving quite useful."  She paused for a moment, "And… it's a good thing, however, that you never needed to punish anyone… especially Gryffindors… for using them while you were prefect!"

Draco smiled a real smile… and Ginny thought that she actually saw a touch of blue glimmer in his silvery eyes.

"So, how long to you think we can stay here before we have to move again?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head, "Not sure… something tells me that we shouldn't stay put anywhere for any length of time… that being on the move is best.  And it's weird, because I know that no one but me knows of this place… but I can't help but have this feeling that someone somewhere knows we're here.  I really can't explain it any better than that."

Ginny frowned.  Her Draco, who was usually so cool and so collected, seemed slightly off his guard and quite fluttered.  He seemed distracted and unsure.

"Well, I suppose we'd better make the best of it while we're here."

Draco's expression was suddenly that of his traditional smirk.  He raised his eyebrows in a sexy manner and walked closer to the red-head, "Thought you'd never say that."

Ginny smiled teasingly, "Oh really…"

"But I knew you would… how can you resist me?"

Ginny mimicked Draco's smirk, "And why is that, might I ask?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy… rich, powerful… plus, take a look at the package!" he teased.

"Oh my dear Mr. Malfoy… I think that it is you who cannot resist me."

Draco arched an eyebrow.  He was thoroughly enjoying this little game of hers, "Want to make a bet?"

"Gladly…"

"You're on."

At that, Ginny smiled and walked to the other side of the crypt room.  Draco stood there just watching her.  She carefully bent over as if looking for something in her bag, making sure that her curves were being shown off in the most enticing way.  Draco did not move.

"It's getting a bit hot in here, don't you think?" Ginny asked.  First, she kicked off her black boots and black socks.  Then she slowly took off her black shirt revealing her black lacey bra.  Finally, she slipped out of her black jeans revealing a black lacey thong.  Draco stood there, heart beating madly.  He could now feel himself getting very aroused by her game.

Finally, he just could not stand it anymore.  He flung himself on to her covering her with kisses, "You tease… you evil little tease…" he said between kisses.

Ginny smiled partially due to the delight of his kisses, "Looks like I won," she panted.

Draco looked at her and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah yeah yeah…"

Ginny could not help but laugh at him.  Draco laughed too, but continued to shower her body with kisses.  When Ginny was good and aroused, she frantically helped Draco undress.

Draco thrust himself inside her.  She moaned with want and desire and her nails dug into his back as his hips moved rhythmically with her own.  He groaned with pleasure at her actions and gave her small vampire-like kisses along her neck, leaving small red marks on her milky white skin.

He kissed her passionately and deeply.  Each searched the others' mouth with their tongues.  Ginny bit down on Draco's lower lip causing it to bleed ever so slightly.  His life-giving serum was so sweet on her tongue.  At that, he began thrusting faster, deeper… moaning all the while.

Ginny grabbed his buttocks pushing him deeper still into her as she moved her hips against his.  Draco could feel an overwhelming sense of passion building inside of him and he could see that the same was happening to Ginny as well based on her facial expressions.

"Oh Draco!" she screamed.

"Ginny," he panted.

The two finally let out screams of pure ecstasy as they shook with the pleasure that they instilled in each other.  Ginny could feel Draco's fluids rushing inside her… Draco could feel Ginny contracting around him.  They looked into each others' eyes.  Their expressions saying so much more than words ever could… and they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Virginia Weasley."

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled down at her, "Will you be with me forever?"

Ginny's eyes widened at his question.  This was not like Draco… to allow himself to be so vulnerable.  His actions moved her and made her feel so special because it was only she who could cause him to act in such a way and she alone.

"Draco, I'll never leave your side ever."

The blond boy smiled, "Then Miss Virginia Weasley… once we're out of school… will you find it in your heart to marry me?"

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, "Yes!" she exclaimed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well now… I know that this chapter got kind of… ummm… well… **_sappy_** towards the very very end.  But hey, that's the kind of person I am!!  :-)  Sappy and romantic!!  Regardless, I hope that you all liked this chapter anyway…  I really like the way the D/G smut scene came out in this one, if I do say so myself (makes me think of _my_ boyfriend… heehee!!).  Anyway… :-)  There is definitely more to come!  Remember, our favorite couple is being hunted by Blaise as well as Dumbledore and the 'dream team'… so you can rest assured that there will be some more happening concerning all of that… So the question now is who will find them first… and what will happen to them once they are found??!!  Anyhow, now I just hope that the ending comes out ok!!!  I'm sure that you all will let me know when the time comes!

**_sweetstar3_** ~ "Mon amie romantique!"  :-)  I'm glad you're still reading my story… I hope that the D/G action in this chapter satiated your appetite!!  Lol!!  Please keep reading and reviewing!!

**_FRIEND OF THE RAVEN_** ~ I am sooo glad that you like my story so far… there is more to come!  And thanks for your compliments, etc.  You're very kind!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Silver Dragon Myst_** ~ YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!  Again… I'm really happy that this story is a favorite of yours… means a lot to me!!  I never thought that it would get this much recognition!!  Also, thanks for the compliments!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_dracomio_ ~ I hope that this chapter is up to your liking!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)**

**_BlueColouredRoses_** ~ Emmie, my sweet!!  Thanks for your wonderful compliments!  As for other stories… well, I'm also currently posting another story called Phantasmagoria (three chaps are up)… I also hope to soon start writing another story called Healers.  If you'd like to know a bit more about those, check out my bios!!  I'd definitely like to know what you think of those!!  :-)  Continue to read and review!

**_Anime10473_** ~ Yeah… last chapter lacked action… but it was necessary… kind of set the stage for the stuff to come… hopefully, you'll agree with me!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter (told you I'd post it quickly)… oh and don't worry about Draco and Ginny being caught in a 'compromising position'!!  I'm way too sappy to do that to them!  Lol!!  Anyhow… please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_pixeysdust_ ~ It's nice to know that you still love me story!!  Hopefully it will continue to stay a favorite after this chapter!!  Continue to read and review!!**

**_Lady Bug_** ~ I'm glad you are still liking my story… and I promised you all D/G action in this chapter… I just hope that it satiates everyone!  Lol!!  Anyway, continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_SamiJo_** ~ I'm glad you like my story… please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	12. Ch11 Spells and Parchment

**A/N:**  Here's the next installment of "Threads of Silver"… I hope that you all enjoy it!  I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far… especially those who have been loyally following the story.  Be sure to check out my other story "Phantasmagoria", if you are interested!  Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter… and as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 11:  Spells and Parchment**

Dumbledore led Ron, Harry and Hermione back into his office.  The trio took a seat while Dumbledore rummaged around his cabinets looking for something.

Ron whispered to Harry, "Wonder what he's looking for… we're wasting time… Malfoy's probably brought Ginny to You-Know-Who by now!"

Harry's face was cold.  Anger was welling inside of him.  He hated to admit it, but he was fairly certain that _Dumbledore, and __not Ron, was right… that Draco Malfoy was _indeed_ protecting Ginny.  It upset him greatly to admit this and he knew that he never would do so aloud to either Ron or Hermione.  What bothered him the most was that he was also certain that Ginny was glad that it was Malfoy who was protecting her and not him, even though he was the one destined to bring about Voldemort's downfall.  Flashes of how relieved she looked when Malfoy told him to his face that he was taking her to Hogsmeade… the fact that he had to blackmail her into going on a simple date with him.  He knew that he had waited too long and that it was now too late… this realization made him feel even more miserable, especially since Ron was ecstatic when he finally told him how he felt about Ginny.  And Ron seemed even happier about it because he was sure that Ginny's new attitude and attire would scare him away.  _On the contrary!!__

Hermione looked over at the two, "Ron… it's not Malfoy we need to worry about.  It's Zabini.  The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better our chances of helping her."

Ron scowled, "But 'Mione, you know how Malfoy is.  He calls you a mudblood and he's always making fun of me, Ginny and my family.  And here you are defending him."

Hermione heaved a sigh, "Ron, if Dumbledore says that he's protecting Ginny… then, we must face the fact that he is indeed protecting her… no matter how much we don't like the idea."

Ron narrowed his eyes and grimaced, "I guess… but I still don't trust the little ferret!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron and Hermione bickered back and forth.  All he could do was think about how Ginny would go so far as to go out with Malfoy in order to avoid him.  _Did she really like him?_

"Ah, here it is!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  He held up a piece of parchment with Draco's name scripted on it.

"And how…" Ron began, "is that supposed to help us find my sister?"

"My dear Mr. Weasley, this piece of parchment is enchanted.  Every single student here at Hogwarts has a similar piece of parchment in their file," his blue eyes twinkled.  "All I need to do is ask the piece of parchment as to the whereabouts of the student whose name appears on the paper and their location is instantly revealed."

Hermione gasped.

Ron scowled yet again and muttered under his breath, "No wonder the professors always seem to know where we are… can never get away with anything!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Parchment, where is Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Suddenly, Draco's name disappeared and the words 'Wilson Family Crypt' appeared.

"A crypt?  He's brought her to a bloody crypt?"

"Ron, stop over-reacting!!" Hermione shouted forgetting that they were all in the presence of Professor Dumbledore.  She blushed suddenly, "Sorry professor."

"It's quite all right, Miss Granger."  The old man paused and tucked away the piece of parchment in one of the many pockets of his robes.  "I suggest that we head to Hogsmeade.  There is a cemetery just outside the village and if I'm not mistaken, the Wilson Family Crypt is located there."

***

Blaise Zabini was wandering the Hogwarts' school grounds… his lips turned in a frown.  The three hours were just about up and he was getting impatient.  He knew that the more time that passed, the more difficult it would be to find Draco and the Weasley girl.  He desperately wanted to find them since it would mean him being initiated as a Death-Eater a whole term sooner than originally expected.

Suddenly, he mused over the fact that things turned out the way they did.  At first, he wanted a bit of fun with the red-haired girl.  After things went horribly wrong, he decided to just revel in the fact that he ruined her.  Then, once Draco got in the way, he turned things towards his own advantage in gaining favor with the dark forces.  Now, he was on his way to being marked.  He was pleased at how he was able to use each circumstance to help himself in some sort of way.  _Just like a Slytherin…_

Finally, the three hours were up.  He took out the compass that Lucius Malfoy had sent to him secretly by owl… it was a Malfoy family heirloom.  Only Malfoys that had become Death-Eaters were bound to the compass.  It was a means of finding one another during desperate times.  As a means of protection, however, the compass could only locate a single Malfoy every three hours… just in case it fell into the wrong hands.

Blaise looked at the compass, eyes wild, and spoke, "Draco Malfoy."

The arrow spun around and around and then a picture of a grave appeared on the compass face.  Once the picture faded, the arrow pointed in the direction that he needed to travel and a small voice said, "Wilson Family Crypt… just outside the village of Hogsmeade, England."

Blaise smiled and quickly mounted his broom.  He pushed off the ground and began his flight to the cemetery.

***

Inside the crypt, both Ginny and Draco were relaxing a bit and eating a snack.  Ginny was content to nibble on some bread that Draco had packed away while he ate some apples that he had picked the other day when he went to look for some food.

Draco looked over at the girl, "Something doesn't feel right.  I can't explain it… I feel like we should move again.  I have this weird feeling like someone knows we're here."

Ginny just looked at him for a moment, "But I thought you said that only you knew about this place… well, the secret entrance at least."

"Yes, that's true.  But something is telling me that someone knows we're here.  The Death-Eaters have strange ways of finding those that they are pursuing… I think we're in danger."

"You are in danger," came a familiar drawl.  Blaise Zabini.  Somehow, he had entered the crypt without either Draco or Ginny noticing.

Draco pointed his wand at the dark-haired boy.  But Blaise had grabbed Ginny in a choke hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.  Unless you want to see her die," Blaise's lips curled into an evil grin.

Draco hesitated and Ginny muffled a shout, "No Draco… don't!!"

But Draco could not put the girl in anymore danger and lowered his wand.

"That's better… I knew that you would see reason.  Now, you can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "And what, may I ask, are we supposed to do?"

"Well, you two are to come with me to Malfoy Manor.  Your father awaits the both of you.  _He_ will instruct you as to what you both need to do."

Ginny shivered, she knew what was to happen.  Draco would be punished for helping her and she would be killed so that The Dark Lord could come back to full power.

"I'll go back with you, but the girl stays here," Draco stated with an air of nobility in his voice.  It was obvious that he was used to getting what he asked for, with the exception of when it came to his father.

"Oh… those are your demands are they?" Blaise laughed.  "I think that it is I who has the advantage here.  Not you."  The boy laughed again and then quickly composed himself, "No… my instructions were clear.  You are _both_ to be brought to Malfoy Manor."

Draco lunged at Blaise, but the dark-haired boy was too quick, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco's entire body went stiff and he fell down, hard, onto the ground.  Ginny screamed and Blaise held her so tightly now that it hurt.

"I guess you both want it to be done the hard way," Blaise sighed.  "Very well."

The black-haired Slytherin suddenly released Ginny and she ran towards Draco.  The boy pointed his wand and shouted, "Immobilis!"

Ginny collapsed to the ground, her whole body had gone limp and she could not move.

Blaise walked over to the two and smirked.  He began to kick Draco in the ribs.  The blond boy's eyes expressed the pain that he was feeling from each and every kick.  Ginny's eyes welled with tears and she let out sobs as she witnessed the act of violence.

Finally, Blaise turned to Ginny, "Well now… what do we have here… a little weasel… a pretty little weasel."

Ginny's eyes widened with fear and panic.  Draco's eyes too widened, but with rage and anger.

"I suppose that you are not going to fight me if I come near you."  The boy turned Ginny over so that she was lying on her back, her body completely motionless.  "I heard from Goyle that you were a good lay… nice and tight!"

The tears flowed from Ginny's eyes.

"Perhaps I ought to give you a try.  After all, that was a part of my original plan… to tear apart your insides thrust after thrust!"

Blaise ripped open Ginny's shirt and squeezed her breasts to the point where they bruised.  Draco's eyes were wild with fury, as soon as the curse wore off, he would kill Blaise Zabini.  The dark-haired boy bit the red-head's neck leaving several red and purple marks along her milky white skin.

Just as he was about to have his way with her, he heard a noise from outside, "Damn!" he shouted.  At that moment, he grasped a hold of Draco and Ginny and pulled out an object from his pocket.  A portkey!  As soon as he touched it, the three vanished.

***

The crypt door opened and Ron ran down the spiraling staircase.  Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore were close behind.

The four looked around the room in awe.  It most definitely looked as if Draco and Ginny should be there.  Their belongings were strewn around the crypt and there was food laid out.  But Draco and Ginny were nowhere to be found.

Dumbledore frowned and pulled out the piece of parchment, "Parchment, where is Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

The words 'Malfoy Manor' suddenly appeared.

"What is it?" Ron inquired with fear in his voice.

"They've been captured!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she flung herself onto a shocked Ron who just hugged her and patted her back.  Harry remained expressionless… not sure of what to think. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The pace is definitely picking up… well, at least I hope it is!!  Anyway, in the next chapter we get to witness more evil behavior by Blaise Zabini… as well as by Lucius Malfoy!  Blaise got pretty nasty in this chapter… but he gets even nastier in the following chapters.  Also… I know that there wasn't any Draco/Ginny interaction, but there will be in the next chapter!  I promise you!  And if I get lots of reviews… I might just post the next chapter sooner!!

Before I forget… the whole term of "Malfoy Manor" of course was originally thought up by **_reiko_**, author of Serpent's Bride… I really liked the term so I am using it in my story.  But, I didn't want anyone thinking that I came up with the term on my own… I always like to give credit where credit is due!!  :-)

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Well… now you know who finds them… so the question is… will they survive the wrath of Lucius Malfoy and the Death-Eaters??!!  The next few chapters will revolve around all of that… I hope that it comes out ok!!  :-)  There will also be some more 'good stuff'!!  Anyway, I promise you that I'll finish reading your story soon… so far, it seems pretty good… interesting to make Harry a Slytherin!!  :-)  Please continue to read and review!!**

**_Anime10473_** ~ Thanks so very much for the compliments… I kind of am partial to the D/G scene from chap 10 myself (heehee)…  Sorry that there wasn't any in this chapter… but just wait until the next one!!  Well, it was indeed Blaise who found them (and he's getting more evil as the story progresses)… but will Dumbledore and crew ever find them???  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Draco is definitely romantic, mon amie romantique (I studied quite a bit of French)!  And there will be more D/G interactions in the next chapter… alors, j'espere que tu voudras le chapitre prochaine (translation – therefore, I hope that you will like the next chapter)!!  Hahaha… I love French!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you are still liking my story… please continue to read and of course review!

**_Silver Dragon Myst_** ~ Hey there… I'm so glad you like my story… and hopefully my e-mail to you helped explain what possibilities are in store.  We shall see if you guessed correctly or not!!  :-)  Please keep reading and reviewing… and thanks for the compliments!

**_Stheno_** ~ First and foremost… thank you thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  Yes… another lover of sap!!  Not tree blood!!  Hahaha!!  Anyway, your compliments are very encouraging… I try very very hard to make sure that there are as few grammatical mistakes as possible… and I'm thrilled that you like my plot, etc.  It makes me so very happy to know that there are people out there who really really like what I write.  As for Blaise… hopefully his comeback in this chapter will satisfy you… there is still more to come with him as well!  Continue to read and review!!

**_dracomio_ ~ Yes… sappy and sweet… and possible wedding bells ringing in the air!  :-)  I'm glad that you like the way my story is going… continue to read and review!**

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Hmmm… did I hear you mention that you think someone might die???  Hmmm… you'll definitely have to continue reading to find out about that!  Anyway, thanks for the compliments and keep on reading and reviewing!  Remember… more D/G interaction next chapter!!  :-)

**_HPFreekGirl_** ~ Hey Nat…  One word… Wow!!  I am so excited to know that my story could spark such emotion in the reader… that really makes me feel great about this story!!  Please continue to read and review!

**_dukerbrown_ ~ I'm glad you are enjoying my story… continue to read and review!**

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel!!  Hey there sweets!!  That last D/G scene in chapter 10 wasn't totally necessary… but I so totally wanted it there!  I'm very partial to it actually… for personal reasons!!  Hahaha!!  Anyway, there is more to come concerning Blaise… as for Ron and Hermione… well, there will be innuendoes to say the very least!!  Again, all your wonderful words and compliments are greatly cherished by me… thanks for all your encouragement!!  I hope you liked this chapter too!  Keep reading and reviewing!

**_Cameron_** ~ Everything will pick up for you… I'm sure of it!!  Yes, you are right though… a bit sudden… but that's how I wanted it… I really am such a sappy romantic (and sometimes it is really drippy and sticky sweet… can't help it!).  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story… hope you liked this chapter too!  Keep reading and reviewing!!

**_da-lil-one114_** ~ I'm glad that you are continuing to like my story… be sure to continue to read and definitely review!!

**_mashimaro_ ~ The ending is getting closer… there will be 5 more postings before it's finished!!  Continue to read and review!**

**_evieteen_ ~ Thanks for your compliments… they make me smile!  Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Weddings… *sigh*…  You'll have to wait and see what comes of that… don't think that I've forgotten Draco's words to Ginny!!  Sorry to not have any D/G action in this chapter… but just wait until the next one!  :-)  I hope that you will like it!  Continue to read and review!

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ I'm glad you still like… continue to read and review!

**_cute-crazy-chick1_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… please continue to read and review!

A special thanks is extended to Stheno for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	13. Ch12 Malfoy Manor

**A/N:**  Wow… I reached 150 reviews!!  YAY!!  I'm so very very happy, honored and thrilled!!  Words can't describe it!  Anyway, due to such an overwhelming amount of reviews I decided to post chapter 12!  It's short and sweet… but there is that wonderful D/G interaction that you all seem to love (me too… heehee)!  Don't worry, though… the next chapter is longer and there is plenty of action in it… I hope that it ends up coming out all right!!  Well, anyway, I'm digressing from the issue at hand and that is chapter 12… so here it is!!  And of course as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 12:  Malfoy Manor**

Draco and Ginny landed on the floor with a loud, hard thud.  Blaise Zabini landed elegantly on his two feet.  The curses were beginning to wear off and both Ginny and Draco were moving a bit, but stiffly.

Blaise smirked at the pair desperately trying to get up, "It's no use trying, you know… now that we're here at your home, Draco."

Draco glared at the black-haired boy, his eyes icy cold.  Ginny's eyes were frantic.

"Your father will be here any minute and I will be marked for my efforts."  He crossed his arms proudly across his chest… his head held high.

"Is doing all this worth the mark?!" Draco shouted.  "You really have changed… and it's _not_ for the better.  I remember how we _used to be friends when we were little."_

"Ah, but it is you who has changed… you forget how we used to compete for attention and power.  And for too long I stood in your shadow at Hogwarts.  Now it is my time to finally shine.  Yes, you did manage to get the mark before me, but I will have received mine by my own merit… not because of my father's influence."

Draco snarled and tried to push himself up, however he was still too weak and fell back down onto the floor.  Blaise just laughed at his efforts.

Ginny was crying now, panic and fear filling her heart to the point where she actually wanted to die rather than face The Dark Lord or the Death-Eaters… or pay back her supposed debt to Blaise Zabini.

Blaise turned his gaze towards the girl, "And you… you have been nothing but trouble since the train back to school.  You've been a very difficult target, though I suppose it was worth it… now that I've finally captured you.  You still owe me, you know.  I'm sure that Draco's father will allow me certain liberties before you are brought before The Dark Lord."

Draco bared his teeth at Blaise's words and immediately crawled in front of Ginny as a wild animal would in order to protect its precious territory.  "You will not touch her… you'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged…" Blaise was suddenly interrupted by a loud popping sound.

Lucius Malfoy apparated into the room in which the three students were waiting.  Calmly and casually, the blond man walked over to where his son and Ginny were slumped on the floor.  He smirked at them both.

"I see that you were successful, Mr. Zabini," Lucius began as the dark-haired boy nodded.  He then crouched down and looked into his son's eyes, "So, you've been showing some resistance as of late… very unlike you, Draco.  I'm rather appalled.  And so is The Dark Lord.  You can eventually be fully cleared of your recent actions, but that is something to be discussed later… and in private."

Ginny felt as though her breath had left her.

"Now… you realize that such betrayal is not treated lightly.  You are lucky that The Dark Lord has agreed to even clear you.  However, in the meantime, you must learn what it means to betray The Dark Lord and the Death-Eaters… we are your family, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen.  He quickly glanced at Ginny, fear in his eyes.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted.

Draco shouted out in pain and his entire body went into a fit of convulsions.  Blaise smiled at the sight of it all.

"Stop it!!  Please, stop it!!" Ginny shrieked.  She crawled over to where Lucius Malfoy was standing and she desperately tugged at his pant-leg trying to throw him off balance.  The effects of the spell suddenly stopped and Draco's shouts of pain ceased.

Lucius kicked Ginny in the shoulder causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Ginny, don't worry about me!  Leave her alone!"

Lucius's eyes were wild with the lust for inflicting injury and pain, even if it was on his own son, "Crucio!" he shouted again.

Draco collapsed into another fit of convulsions as he writhed on the floor in pain.

"You see, Draco.  This is what happens when a Death-Eater disobeys me and The Dark Lord.  You will learn your place and you will remember where your loyalties lie.  If you don't, then you will suffer greatly before we end your life for your betrayal!!"

Draco continue to writhe in pain as Ginny laid there limply on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved suffer at the hands of his own father.

Suddenly, Draco's convulsions stopped, however he did not even try to get up.  Lucius smirked and had decided that his son had suffered enough… at least for the time being.

"Now, Mr. Zabini, you are to be rewarded for your actions."  The blond man turned towards his son suddenly, "You could learn a lot from Mr. Zabini's actions, Draco.  Despite your history, he still managed to obey… and he doesn't even bear the mark as of yet."

Blaise grinned evilly.  _Soon I will!_

"Come, Mr. Zabini, we have a ceremony to attend… your initiation ceremony.  The Dark Lord is so pleased with you that he has decided to grant you your initiation now as opposed to making you wait until winter break."

Blaise bowed graciously, "I am most humbly grateful Mr. Malfoy… and I am glad that I can be of some service for such a noble cause."

Lucius looked down at Draco and Ginny, "Don't even try to leave the manor… I have wards and enchantments everywhere that will certainly kill you both if you even attempt to leave."

Draco just shut his eyes at his father's words.

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy grabbed a hold of Blaise Zabini's shoulder and the two apparated out of sight.

Draco hoisted himself up and crawled over to Ginny who lay in a heap on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes… you?"

"I'm all right."

Ginny buried her face in Draco's chest, "I can't believe that he did that to you… your own father!!!"

Draco brushed his fingers through her long red tresses, "Shh… must've come as quite a shock for you.  Really, it wasn't that surprising.  I told you that he slashed open my side so that The Dark Lord could drink from me."

Ginny shuddered, "I guess so… but it's another thing to see him actually _do_ it."

"I know.  Try to forget about it."

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes, "I'm so scared."

Draco frowned and then smiled weakly, "A Gryffindor… afraid?"

Ginny smiled at how he tried to lighten the situation.  He then placed his hand on her cheek and gently brushed her tears away.  Slowly, he moved towards her and his mouth landed on hers.  He kissed her so deeply that she felt her breath leave her body.

His hands made their way underneath her shirt and gently stroked her back.  She sighed contentedly at his touch.  Only he could send such glorious sensations coursing throughout her entire body.  It was magical.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.  He let out a groan as their bodies came into contact with one another.  His body was yearning to be joined with hers.  Ginny continued to push hard against him… as if she could not get close enough.

Finally, he could no longer stand it.  He frantically unzipped her pants and pulled them off and then did the same with his own.  He then hoisted her up onto his lap and pressed her body firmly against the wall.

She let out a passionate groan, "Draco…"

With her whispering his name in his ear, he suddenly found a strength within himself and he gently slid her up while holding her against the wall.  He remained standing on his knees… their bodies never breaking contact.  She wrapped her legs tightly around his body as he thrust himself inside her again and again.  His hands grasped at her bottom and she moaned with pleasure.

Draco nibbled on her ear while her fingers became entangled in his white blond hair.  Ginny began to pant and let out small gasps.

"Oh Draco… oh Draco!" she screamed.

"Ginny…"

Suddenly, Ginny let out a scream of sheer ecstasy and seconds later so did Draco.  She could feel his fluids entering her accepting body… each contraction bringing them deeper and deeper inside of her.  She smiled as he hugged her tightly.  She kissed his face all over.  _Could this be the last time?_

"I love you, Ginny…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nice to end the chapter there, eh?  :-)  I hope that you all enjoyed it!  The next chapter is very action packed… lots going on!  You will all find out what Lucius, Blaise (he is sooo very evil next chap) and Voldemort have in store for both Draco and Ginny… so stay tuned for chapter 13!  I'll post it really soon provided I get lots of LONG reviews!!

**_dracomio_ ~ Hmmm… Blaise really does need to get slapped… Will he eventually get what's coming to him?  Ah yes… the romance is indeed in the air… let's just hope that Draco and/or Ginny make it out of this mess alive!!  I hope that you liked this chapter… the next one is coming soon!  Continue to read and review!  :-)**

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there my darling dear!  Yes it's true… two ordeals is a lot to handle… you'll definitely have to keep on reading to find out what happens regarding that whole thing!  As for Lucius… well, obviously he is a real prick and doesn't give a shit about his son unless it advances his favor with Voldemort… but there is more to come in the next chapter… he is sooo evil!  I hope that you liked this chapter (even though it was on the shorter side)… the next one is longer and more action-packed!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!  :-)**

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Mon amie romantique… je suis très heureuse que tu as lu et as critiqué ma fiction… merci très très beaucoup!!  (I know that you'll get me back with the Spanish!!  Anyway… translation:  My romantic friend… I am very happy that you read and reviewed my story… thank you very very much!!)  :-)  I'm so glad that you still like it and everything!!  Just wait until next chapter… if you hate Blaise now, you'll really hate him later!!  Well… please continue to read and review!!

**_Donna_** ~ I totally love Draco and Ginny together too… it'll be interesting to see who JK ends up pairing each of them up with, if she does at all…  I have this sick feeling that Ginny'll end up with Harry… though my own theories of who Harry should end up with (or _not end up with) probably wouldn't go down very well with lots of people.  Oh well…  Anyhow, I'm glad that you are liking my story!  Please continue to read and review!_

**_Ashley_** ~ I'm glad that you like my story… hopefully you liked this chapter as well!  The next one will be coming soon… and there's quite a bit that will be going on in it!  So, please keep on reading and reviewing!  :-)

**_cute-crazy-chick1_** ~ Aww… thanks for the compliments!  Yeah, I think that Blaise needs his ass kicked… he definitely needs to be knocked down a peg or two… you'll just have to wait and see what happens to him in the upcoming chapters!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Silver Dragon Myst_** ~ *hugs back* I'm glad that you are still sticking with my story… I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!!  Keep reading and reviewing!

**_HPFreekGirl_** ~ Hey Nat…  WOW!!  More emotional outbursts!!  I'm so thrilled that my story can move its readers into having feelings and emotions for the characters due to the situations and such in which they've been placed!  That is awesome and makes me feel really great about my story!  Thank you for your compliments and I hope that you liked this chapter!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ Hey… it's my Rachel!!  I'm glad that you liked my idea of the parchment for the Hogwarts students… the idea just sort of popped into my head and so I went with it.  Ohhh yes… Blaise was definitely evil last chap and a bit more evil this chap… just wait until next chap!!!  Next chapter you'll also find out what's in store for our wonderful Draco and Ginny… brace yourself… there's lots of action!  Again, I must thank you for all your compliments and words of encouragement!!  Please continue to read and review my stories!  :-) *many hugs*

**_Mei_****_ Lee_ ~ Two words… HOLY SHIT!!!  I was completely and totally overwhelmed to get ELEVEN reviews from you in just one night!!!  Everything that you had to say was just so absolutely encouraging… thank you ever so much!!  I'm thrilled that you like me story and I'm very flattered that you've added me to your "favorite authors" list!  Thank you so very much for that!  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the others…  Hopefully, I'll be posting chapter 13 really soon as well!  Be sure to keep reading and reviewing!  :-)**

**_annonomousmonkeys_ ~ Firstly, thank you very much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm honored!  About posting your stories… I say to just go for it… what can you lose?  Some people will like it and some people won't… you may or may not get lots of reviews… but that doesn't matter.  What matters is that you want to share your writing with others out there… trust me, there will always be someone (even if it's only one person) who just absolutely love what you write and share… and that alone makes it totally worth it.  I was absolutely terrified to start posting my own stories… and here I am posting this one along with another.  This story has totally taken off and my other one has only sorta-kinda taken off (hopefully once I post more chapters, people will understand where its going and leave more reviews)… and that's ok… I'm just happy to be sharing my stories with people.  What kind of stories are you writing??  If you'd like, I could edit them for you, if it would make you feel more comfortable about posting and such… but that's up to you… send me an e-mail, etc.!  :-)**

**_devoted2draco_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… I'm glad you like my story!!  I hope that you liked this chapter… yeah, short and sweet (and don't forget the D/G interactions… heehee)… but the next one is longer and has more action!  Continue to read and review!

**_evieteen_ ~ Well, you have an idea as to what lies in store for our favorite couple… but the finer details have yet to be relayed!  Things will hopefully be picking up even more with the next chapter!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**_Lady Obsidian_** ~ Thank you thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  :-)  Yes… those D/G interactions are quite nice… aren't they!  I hope that you liked the one in this chapter!!  Continue reading and reviewing!!

**_Jade Summers_** ~ YOU ARE MY 150TH REVIEWER!!  *gives you many many hugs!*  How was this for updating quickly???  :-)  Anyway, I'm totally thrilled to pieces that you love my story!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

A special thanks is extended to annonomousmonkeys, Mei Lee and Lady Obsidian for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	14. Ch13 Dark Ritual

**A/N:**  Okay… now this chapter has a lot more action (no… I'm not talking about romantic interactions here… I'm talking about the 'biting your finger nails,' 'sitting on the edge of your seat,' 'consumed with anxiety' type of action… I just hope that I am successful in instilling all of those emotions in you guys as you read this chapter!).  So without further delays… here is chapter 13!  I hope that you all like it as much as my earlier chapters!!  And now of course as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 13:  Dark Ritual**

Several hours later, Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Zabini returned to find Draco and Ginny clutching onto each other.  Draco's expression was one of pure loathing at the two who stood before them, while Ginny's was of utter fear.

Blaise smirked and rolled up his left sleeve revealing his forearm.  Like Draco, he now bore the mark… the skull with a serpent slithering out of its mouth.  "I now am a servant of The Dark Lord… the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Lucius stepped up behind Zabini and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Yes my dear boy.  You have done well.  Those who serve faithfully and without question are rewarded Draco.  Now Mr. Zabini, I believe that you mentioned something about a debt owed to you… a debt owed by Miss Weasley here."

Ginny's eyes widened with fear.

"As you know, she is of utmost importance to The Dark Lord.  But, I don't see why she can't pay her debt to you before she is brought to him."

Blaise nodded, "It won't take long."

Lucius Malfoy calmly answered, "Very well… carry on then.  I'll be back in about a half an hour.  Her debt should be paid by then."  The blond man smirked and then apparated with a loud pop.

Blaise walked over to the pair and pulled out his wand, "I need _you_ to get out of the way."  He pointed his wand at Draco and with a quick 'swish and flick,' he was flung to the other side of the room.  Draco hit the wall so hard that the wind was knocked out of him.

Ginny just sat there alone, trembling uncontrollably… wishing to the gods that Draco would get up soon after his hard fall.

Blaise advanced on Ginny, pinning her down, "You are mine for the taking… you were _supposed to beg for me!  I want to hear you beg!!"_

Ginny remained silent, while trying to be as defiant as she could possibly be, considering the situation.  _Draco_…__

Blaise slapped her hard across the face causing her eye to bruise immediately, "I said… beg me!!"

~Flashback Start~

"Hurry up, Goyle… I want a go!"

Goyle's face was that of pure and unadulterated satisfaction as his fluids entered her pristine body.

~Flashback End~

Ginny still did not speak.

At this, Blaise pushed her down on the floor violently unzipping her pants and yanking them off her delicate body.  Immediately, the girl began to struggle unsuccessfully against his force.

~Flashback Start~

"Stop moving!" Goyle shouted.  She felt him slap her, hard, several times across her face.  Immediately, she could feel the bruises begin to form.

~Flashback End~

"Beg me to take you, you bitch!" Blaise growled as he slapped her yet again, causing her nose to bleed.

Ginny whimpered from the pain.  _Draco_… please!__

~Flashback Start~

"My turn!" shouted Crabbe.

"All right, all right…" Goyle sulked.

~Flashback End~

"I said beg me!"

Finally, Ginny murmured weakly, "T-take… m-me…" the tears streamed forth like a flowing river.

"Louder!  I want you to shout it so that _he_ can hear you!" Blaise's eyes were wild with a sort of insanity.

Ginny sobbed violently, "T-take… m-me…" she stuttered loudly.

"Again!"

"T-take… m-me…"

"Crucio!"

Suddenly, Blaise Zabini fell over into a fit of convulsions.

Ginny scampered over into the nearest corner and put her pants back on.  She then curled herself tightly up into a ball and sobbed.

Blaise's convulsions stopped and he looked up into the steely eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco wore an expression of pure hatred.  He could feel an emotion inside of him growing and growing as he heard and then saw the horror of what was about to happen to the woman he loved… for a _second time!  He was not about to let it happen again, not when he could actually stop it._

Draco raised his wand up, "Avada…"

"NO!!!" Ginny shrieked.

Draco lowered his wand suddenly and Blaise collapsed onto the floor.

Ginny scurried over to Draco, "You can't do that!  No matter what you feel… you can't do that!  You're no murderer, Draco!" Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him up and down his neck.

Draco pulled her close and shut his eyes.  _She's an angel… she stopped me from being like my father.  I would have done it!!!_

Suddenly, Draco's father apparated back into the room.  His face showed disgust at the sight he saw before him.

"Are you responsible for this… this mess?" his father asked.

Draco hung his head as if slightly ashamed, though he felt proud for what he had done to protect Ginny.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, making him look like a snake.  He grabbed Ginny away from his son and flicked his wand, "The Castle of The Dark Lord!" he shouted.  The red-head disappeared while screaming Draco's name.

"What did you do to her!!!"

"She's been sent to The Dark Lord's castle where she will be prepared for The Dark Ritual… the ritual that will bring The Dark Lord back to full power.  We will soon have control over both the wizarding world as well as the muggle world… we can finally rid ourselves of those disgusting muggles who try to taint our blood."

Draco felt himself shiver.  He, like his father, never approved of muggles or muggle-borns.  In fact, he often made fun of the Weasley's for having such an interest in all things muggle and he knew that he often called Hermione Granger a mudblood causing her eyes to tear up.  But something in the way his father mentioned the Death-Eaters' plans made his blood boil.

"Now, Draco… we must discuss what you need to do to clear yourself of your acts of betrayal to the Death-Eaters and to The Dark Lord.  There is only one thing that you can do and I'm sure that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Draco heaved a sigh and felt his eyes sting due to the tears that he was holding back.

"Yes… that's right.  It's your task to kill the girl as a sacrifice in The Dark Ritual.  Once her blood is spilled by you, not only will you prove your devotion, but you will have directly aided The Dark Lord in regaining his full power."

The elder Malfoy looked over at Blaise Zabini who was slumped down on the floor.

"He'll need to be attended to."

***

Ginny paced back and forth in her prison cell in the dungeons.  In order to keep herself warm, she violently rubbed her arms.  But it was no use.  The chill consuming her was due to much more than the mere cold of the dungeons.  It was the fear.  The fear of knowing what was to come.

Suddenly, a Death-Eater clad in a black hooded cloak approached her cell and opened the barred door.  He roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her out into the corridor.  

"Substringo armae!" voiced the cloaked figure.

Ginny could feel invisible binds forming around her arms.  She struggled to move them, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not.  Ginny shrieked in terror.

"Silencio!" he voiced again.

Ginny's shrieks were suddenly silenced… not a sound could be heard leaving her lips.

The Death-Eater grasped the girl's arm and pushed her forward along the corridor.  He was obviously forcing her to walk along a certain path… he was leading her somewhere.  She was sure that it had something to do with The Dark Lord, himself.

Tom Riddle.

Ginny's thoughts were invaded by flashes of Tom Marvolo Riddle… the memory of The Dark Lord's sixteen year old self preserved in his diary.  The diary that she found in her cauldron that fateful day in Diagon Alley.  The diary that Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had intended for her to find.

While confiding in the diary, she was sure that she had found a true friend in Tom.  It was after that incident that she noticed the changes in her person.  An incident like that is bound to cause someone to change… to see things differently.

The Death-Eater pushed Ginny onward and up spiraling staircases.  Finally, they came upon a large wooden door.  The cloaked figure pushed open the door and forced Ginny inside.

Ginny looked up the aisle and saw an emaciated figure with red snake-like eyes and dressed in a black robe sitting on a large golden throne.  Lord Voldemort… Tom Marvolo Riddle!!  Standing beside The Dark Lord was Lucius Malfoy.  Rows of black cloaked figures with hoods pulled over their faces stood in the space before The Dark Lord… Ginny was sure that Blaise Zabini was one of the hooded figures among them.  At the center of the space, there stood a large stone table.

Draco.

Draco stood there next to his father.  Like the other Death-Eaters, he too was wearing a black hooded cloak.  Ginny's heart began to race at the sight of him standing there with his father and Voldemort.  He turned his gaze towards her as she approached.  Something was wrong… she noticed it immediately.

The look in his eyes was far from normal.  Ginny could see that he was fighting something… but what?

Lucius leaned towards his son and whispered into his ear, "It's easier to just give in, Draco.  If you do, the pain and suffering will just go away."

It was obvious to the blond man that his son was still fighting.

"Imperio…" Lucius whispered.  "You will give in."

Ginny continued walking forward.  Suddenly, the snake-like creature sitting on the throne stood up and all the black clad Death-Eaters, Lucius and Draco included, turned toward him and bowed.  The Dark Lord waved his arms and the Death-Eaters standing in the space below him turned to face the aisle in which Ginny was walking.  Both Malfoys turned to face her as she approached.

"Virginia… ssso glad you could join usss…" he hissed.

Ginny cringed in fear and she had the urge to run away screaming.  Unfortunately, both the binding and silencing spells had not yet worn off.

"I know that you remember me, Virginia.  I remember you," he paused for a moment.  "I believe that you do not recognize me asss I am… but you would recognize Tom Riddle."

Ginny shook her head… her eyes were wide with fear.

The Dark Lord smiled, "I know that you do, Virginia… for that part of me which isss Tom ssstill residesss in you… deep within your sssoul.  I know that you feel him there."

Tears streamed down Ginny's face.

"Tom wantsss to be released now… he wantsss to come back to me.  We are one… Tom and I."  Voldemort turned towards both Lucius and Draco.

Draco suddenly stepped forward, knife in hand.  Ginny's eyes widened.  _Why is Draco carrying a knife?  Oh gods!!!_

"Yesss, my dear boy… you will ssspill blood before the night isss over."

At that moment, the Death-Eater who escorted Ginny from her cell in the dungeons tied her to the stone table.  An expression of panic spread across her face as Draco approached her with a knife.  She could see tears in his eyes as he held up the knife ready to strike.

Ginny shut her eyes.   She was unable to watch the knife, as her true love was about to plunge it into her chest thus ending her life.  _I trust you, Draco…_

"Libertas!!!" Draco shouted as he fell to his knees breathing hard.

Ginny felt her binds loosen and fall away.  Quickly, she sat up and jumped down off the stone table to be next to Draco.  The silvery blond stood up, wand in hand.  He held Ginny close to his side and kept her wrapped underneath his black robes.

Voldemort let out a menacing laugh.  Lucius Malfoy sneered in both disgust and disappointment with his son.

"You are no match for my loyal Death-Eaters, young Slytherin!"

The black clad Death-Eaters surrounded Draco and Ginny, closing in on them.

"Stupefy!  Stupefy!  Stupefy!" Draco shouted while aiming his wand at various Death-Eaters causing them to collapse onto the floor stunned, his father and Blaise Zabini among the fallen.  Those still standing, ran away in fear.

Again, Voldemort laughed, "You may be strong enough to stop my loyal followers, but you are no match for me!!!"

"But I am!!" shouted a voice coming from the entrance to the throne room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm… another cliffhanger ending… sorry about that!!  I promise you that it was not totally intentional… just a really good place to end this chapter.  Don't worry… if I get lots of wonderful and LONG reviews, I'll post the next chapter ASAP!!  I promise you!!  Also… I wanted to inform everyone that I posted a one-shot D/G fanfic entitled "Blood of My Love"… it's about our favorite couple and revolves around vampires.  Please be sure to check that out and leave me reviews, etc.  I hope that you all enjoy it (well, those of you who take the time to read it anyway…).  :-)

**_dukerbrown_ ~ I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… hopefully you liked this one too!  As for deaths… hmmm… keep reading… maybe someone(s) will or maybe someone(s) will not!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)**

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Mon amie romantique!!  Well, was Blaise evil enough for you??  I hope that I portrayed him as such since that was indeed my intention… what will happen next?  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweets!  Ah yes, one most likely would be searching for a way out… but in my mind, I imagined that they felt completely hopeless and that their time together during Blaise's ceremony was to be the last time that they saw each other… so therefore, I felt that they would want to be together and make love to each other one last time before they were separated forever.  Well, that's what went on in my romantic brain anyway.  So… now did you think that Blaise was totally evil in this chapter?  I hope so!  I tried oh so very very hard to make him that way!!  Ohh and as for your new story… I read it and I loved it!  I promise you that I'll read up on the other chapters of your other story very very soon!  Sorry about the delays with that!!  You are a very good writer… lots of talent there missy!!  :-)  Anyway, please continue to read and review this story as well as my other stories!!**

**_Jade Summers_** ~ Firstly… a great big thank you to you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm totally flattered!  :-)  Anyhow, I hope that this chapter continues to satisfy!  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_Ashley_** ~ I totally love Draco/Ginny as well… how can you not?  I get lots of heat from people due to my opinions and thoughts about that as well as for other things regarding the HP novels… but I'll get into that some other time perhaps.  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked my evil Blaise… was he evil enough?  Regardless, I hope that you liked this chapter!  Please continue to read and review!

**_devoted2draco_** ~ Well… here's chapter 13… I hope that you liked it as much as the others!  Keep reading and reviewing!

**_Greeny_** ~ My darling Rachel!!  I still don't think of my smut scenes as smutty… in my mind it is totally about making love to that one special person that you are destined to be with forever.  Yes, the romantic in me is spilling forth today!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… lots of action and an evil Blaise!!  I hope that he was evil enough… I really really hope so.  Ohh… be sure to check out my new vampire story (that one is totally for you, sweetie!!).  In the meantime, please continue to read and review my stories… I always love to hear what you have to say… your words of encouragement definitely keep me going!  Thanks, girl!!

**_Cameron_** ~ Hey there… well, the plot is only thickening some more… some stuff will be resolved next chapter.  This story is sadly getting close to its end!  *sniff*  This is my first ever fanfic and I've been blown away by the recognition its been receiving!  Well, please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Mei_****_ Lee_ ~ Ah don't sweat it… your reviews were GREAT!!  :-)  I love getting lots of reviews… they make me very happy since it lets me know that there are people out there who are enjoying what I write, etc.  Anyway, I hope that evil Blaise was truly evil… I tried very hard to make him that way in this chapter.  As for the cliffhanger ending of this chap… sorry 'bout that!!  Anyway, continue to read and review!**

**_dracomio_ ~ Hmmm… you are not the only person who thinks that someone(s) is/are going to die… you will definitely have to keep on reading to find out the answer to that one!!  And did you like my cliffhanger ending?  I assure you that it was not intentional, just a good place to end the chapter.  So, who was that person who spoke so boldly to You-Know-Who?!?!  In the meantime, continue to read and review!  :-)**

**_evieteen_ ~ Your compliments are so very sweet… thanks a bunch!  *gives you a hug*  I always always ALWAYS thank my reviewers… without the support of you guys, it's very difficult to continue writing or bettering what you've already written, etc.  Everything that you guys say really means a lot and I try my best to take in all your advice and suggestions when possible… and if they can't be used with the current story, then they will for the future ones!  You reviewers are great… I mean that very sincerely!!  Anyhow, I hope that you liked this action-packed chapter as much as the others… and what did you think of my evil Blaise?!?  Well… please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)**

**_Rae_** ~ I'm sooo very sorry that you feel that my sex scenes are degrading… they really are not meant to be that way.  I'm a pure romantic in every sense of the word… and I'm a believer that sex is an intimate act between two people who are destined to be together (not that there's necessarily anything wrong with _not_ believing in that… I just have my own beliefs and I'm choosing to state them now).  As far as where and when these scenes are placed in my story… well, I feel as though I've chosen them rather carefully.  I apologize if I've offended you in any way.  Regardless, I hope that you can get past it and enjoy my story for what it is… a romance story…  I hope that I haven't deterred you from reading the rest of my story and such and that you'll continue to read and review.  Thanks…

**_Silver Dragon Myst_** ~ I'm so glad that you liked my last chapter… how was this one???  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_HPFreekGirl_** ~ Hey Nat!!  You are too much!  *hugs back*  :-)  Well, how was this chapter for building up emotions??  What did you think of my even more evil Blaise?  Continue to read and review!!

**_Dark Elf Mage_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… I'm totally flattered!!  I hope that this chapter stood up to the same levels as my earlier chapters…  Please continue to read and review!!

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ I hope that you liked this chapter just as much as the earlier ones!!  :-)

**_Lady Greenleaf2_** ~ Your compliments are too sweet… yeah, the romantic in me (and I'm a romantic through and through) needed to make it that way with Draco and Ginny… being each others TRUE firsts and all… and really, it is that way if you think about it…  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the others…  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Anime10473_** ~ Yeah Blaise is pretty evil… and hopefully he was more so in this chapter!!  I tried very hard to make sure that he came across as a horrendous prick!  What did you think of Draco's and Ginny's actions/reactions to everything?  To find out more… please keep on reading!!  And don't forget to review!  :-)

**_ash44_** ~ I'm glad that you liked my story so much… sadly, it's getting close to the end… but please stay with me until it's completed… and be sure to check out my other stories as well (I hope that you like them as much as you like this one!).  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_ice_mage1014_** ~ Firstly, I want to thank you ever so much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  That makes me so very happy!!  Also, I'm thrilled that you like my story so much… I hope that this chapter proved to be just as good as my other chapters!!  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ I was wondering where you were!!  :-)  I'm glad that your back now!!  I hope that you like this new chapter!!  What did you think of an even more evil Blaise???  Continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Matsu_** ~ Well… Blaise is fairly ambitious… in an insane sort of way… if you've noticed, he's really not totally all there.  He just wants what he wants and he wants it when he wants it (did you follow that… I'm not sure if I even did… lol).  Anyway, as for the D/G interactions… I'm a romantic and I've placed those scenes fairly meticulously throughout the story…  I hope that they've come out all right and such.  Also, I hope that you continue to like and read my story!!  Don't forget to review as well!!  :-)

**_Seshet_** ~ You are such a sweetheart!!!  Your compliments are very touching indeed… thanks ever so much!  I'm glad that you are liking my story and I'm so very happy that you've added me to your "favorite authors" list!!  Thank you… thank you!!  :-)  Anyway, yes… I too am a HUGE Draco/Ginny-shipper… which doesn't always seem to go down too well with most people… ah well, their loss!!  We D/G-shippers must totally stick together and support each other!!  Please be sure to check out and review my other stories if you get a chance!!  Please continue to read and review this story as well!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey there… how was my evil Blaise?  I hope that he was really really REALLY evil!!  I know that when I wrote him (especially in this chapter) I got really mad at him… funny, huh?!?  Anyway, this chapter was a bit longer and quite action-packed (well, in my own opinion anyway).  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as my earlier ones…  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to Jade Summers, Koboshi, Ariana Althena Evergreen, ice_mage1014 and Seshet for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	15. Ch14 Sacrifices

**A/N:**  You are about to find out who is coming to the rescue!!  Is it Dumbledore… is it Harry?  Well, I've had the rescuer planned out since the very beginning… so remember your guess and read on to find out if you were right!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that this chapter proves to be as good as my other chapters… this one was fairly difficult to write… so all in all, I hope that you guys like it.  Now without any further delay… I give you chapter 14!!  And of course as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 14:  Sacrifices**

Draco and Ginny turned to see who had shouted such bold words.

There, in the doorway, stood none other than Harry Potter… Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore close behind him.

The messy-haired boy ever so slowly walked forward.  His wand, unwavering, was pointed directly at The Dark Lord and his cat-green eyes were fixed to the red snake-like slits.  Ron and Hermione tried to bolt forward, but Dumbledore grasped them both by the shoulders, holding them back.

"I'm afraid that this is Harry's battle," the old wizard stated.  His voice sounded shaken and worried.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes so Ron held her close to help comfort her.

Draco looked at Ginny, "This is it… the final battle of the prophecy?"

Ginny nodded as Draco grasped her hand and ran back towards Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.  Ron was too busy comforting Hermione and worrying about his best friend to even care that Draco Malfoy was holding his sister's hand.  Obviously all his previous angry thoughts of Draco and his sister were forgotten… at least for the time being.

Harry walked along the aisle, stepping over fallen Death-Eaters as he approached the front of the room.  His bright green eyes, unblinking, did not move from Voldemort's snake-like gaze.

"Ssso… 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' finally ssseeksss hisss revenge!  You'll be easier to exterminate than your parentsss!!"

"Don't be so sure…" Harry replied with an eerie yet menacing sound reverberating from his voice.

Voldemort raised his own wand and a flash of green struck at Harry causing him to fall down.  Harry quickly got up and retaliated by shooting a large red streak at The Dark Lord causing him to crash into the wall behind his throne.

Hermione looked over at Dumbledore, eyes red and swollen, "Can't we do anything?"

The old wizard sighed, "I wish that we could.  But this is out of our hands.  Voldemort can _only be defeated by Harry… the prophecy is as clear as crystal."_

Ron hugged Hermione tightly as she resumed her sobbing.

Harry and Voldemort were still sending curses back and forth at one another.  Harry somersaulted through the air and landed flat on his back causing the wind to get knocked out of him.  He quickly recovered, however, and sent a curse back to The Dark Lord… causing him to crash into a painting on the wall.  The painting's occupant ran away in fear just before Voldemort crushed the canvas.

Draco held a trembling Ginny tightly to his side.  All of a sudden, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  He looked up into the face of Dumbledore.  The old wizard's face showing that of understanding and great concern, "You did your best Mr. Malfoy… you were successful in protecting Miss Weasley.  This will give Harry a better chance to defeat Voldemort."

Draco smiled weakly at Dumbledore's words.  He knew that he was no match for The Dark Lord, but at the same time he felt humiliated that he could not even participate in the battle against the evil wizard.  _Harry always plays the hero._

Dumbledore sensed Draco's feelings and spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, if you were to fight Voldemort… it would most certainly result in your death and _not_ his.  Now where would that leave your Miss Weasley?" his eyes twinkled momentarily as if he knew something that Draco did not.  "Harry is the _only chance we have of defeating Voldemort… you know that as well as I."_

Draco nodded reluctantly and brushed his fingers through Ginny's fiery hair.  He knew the prophecy… it was all his father had talked about for several months after his fifth year of school.  Knowing what was to come, however, did not make it any easier.  He heaved a sigh and pulled Ginny closer.

Ron and Hermione, Draco and Ginny and Dumbledore just stood there watching Harry and The Dark Lord dueling back and forth.  They felt completely helpless… wishing that they could aid the black-haired boy, but knowing that they could not.  It was pure agony and it was only a matter of time.  If Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, both the wizarding and muggle worlds would be safe forever.  If Harry lost then all the good in the world would be vanquished forever.  Harry had to defeat him… no matter what the price.

"Avada Kedavra!!!" shrieked two voices simultaneously.

"NO!!!" screamed Hermione and Ginny.  Ron shielded the bushy-haired brunette from the sight as did Draco for his fiery red-head.  Dumbledore's head went erect and his eyes widened with fear as a single tear fell along his cheek.

At that moment, it was clear… Voldemort slumped down onto the ground in a heap.  He had been defeated… he was dead.  Harry had indeed succeeded!!

Only seconds later, Harry fell down to the floor as well.  The life from his body had been removed just as had The Dark Lord's.  Harry _had_ won, but at what price?  The Killing Curse did not leave a mere scar on Harry's skin this time… it took away his life.

Suddenly, Ginny and Hermione raked free from the boys' grasps and ran to where Harry was now laying.  They both knelt down on the floor, shaking… unable to comprehend what had just happened.  And what was worse, was that they could not do anything about it.

Hermione looked into Harry's dull and lifeless eyes, "Harry?  I know you can hear me, Harry?"

Ginny covered her mouth in shock.  He really was dead.  She looked over at Hermione and shook her head, "He's gone, 'Mione… he's gone…" tears streamed down her cheeks.

The two girls hugged each other sobbing.

Ron and Draco ran up to the crying girls, while Dumbledore remained behind by the entrance way.  His head hung in despair.  _He wasn't ready… yet he won…  I'm sorry Lily, my darling grand-niece!_

Ron went to Hermione and Draco to Ginny.  Each boy held and comforted a girl… it was obvious that each of them harbored deep feelings for the girl he held.

"It's all right, Ginny… he did it to save us all," Draco stated to Ginny in order to try and help ease her pain.  He was disturbed by the lack of expression on Harry's motionless face.  More than anything he wanted the scar-head to just sit up and make some sort of stupid remark so that he could respond with a witty comeback and a smirk.

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes.  His eyes were shining due to the tears that he was holding back.

"He was very brave to give his life for all of us to have a future…" Draco continued.  "Don't know if I could've done that…"

At Draco's words, Ginny's expression turned to one of such love and she buried her face in his chest.

Ron suddenly looked over at Draco, holding and hugging his sister with such love.  Plus, he had heard all the comforting things that he had said… as well as what he had said about Harry, his arch-nemesis.  So, at that moment, he extended his hand towards the Slytherin, "You're okay, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and then smiled, "You too…" he paused for a moment and then added, "For a Weasley."

Ron did not know how to react to Draco's remark.  But at that moment, Draco took hold of Ron's hand and shook it firmly causing Ron to smile.  The four students sat around Harry's body, just staring at each other in silence for a moment.

Finally, Ron spoke softly to break the deafening silence, "You had better take care of her… or you have six Weasley brothers to deal with."

Ginny smiled as Draco looked deeply into her eyes, "I'd die for this one…"

***

A month had passed since the final battle.  The school had hosted a funeral for the legendary Harry Potter and declared the day as Harry Potter Day in remembrance of his sacrifice for both the wizarding and muggle worlds.  _The Daily Prophet had also published an article stating that several Death-Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban as a result of Harry's 'final battle' with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were just some of the Death-Eaters mentioned.  Aurors were out searching for the ones who managed to escape._

Ron and Hermione sat together, her head leaning against his shoulder, on the couch next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny, who was still very different from the other Gryffindors, sat alone in a squashy chair admiring her black painted finger nails.  Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble loudly.  It was doing that a lot more often as of late…  The girl knew that it was partially due to the stress over what had happened to Harry.  She always seemed to get really hungry when she was stressed and eating allowed her to forget all her troubles.  Besides, she knew all too well, that the pain and realization of what happened to her friend would eventually pass and become easier with time… thus her levels of stress would decrease and so would her tireless food cravings.  In the meantime, she just hoped that she would not get fat as a result of her heightened appetite.

Finally, Ginny stood up as her stomach rumbled yet again, "Well… I'm going down to the Great Hall for dinner."

Ron looked over at his sister, "But dinner isn't for another hour."

Ginny heaved a sigh, "Don't you think I know that, Ron?  I can't help it… I'm hungry."

The fiery red-head walked across the common room and out of the portrait hole.  She quickly walked through the corridors and was relieved when she finally made it to the Great Hall.  She knew that she could get a sampling of dinner before the others arrived.  _It's so great to be on good terms with Dobby the House Elf!!_

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table when suddenly a small snack appeared on her plate.  "Thank you, Dobby!" she spoke aloud.  The girl smiled broadly and immediately began to eat.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, cool hands covered her eyes.  She reached up and took hold of the wrists and smiled, "Draco…"

The blond Slytherin uncovered her eyes and she swung around to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Mind if I sit with you before the others arrive?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'd love it!"

Draco took a seat next to Ginny and just gazed at her while she continued to eat the snack Dobby had specially prepared for her.

***

Ginny awoke with a start and sat bolt upright.  She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise.  The sky looked beautiful… filled with reds and purples.  She smiled at the beauty of the sunrise when suddenly a horrible wave of nausea consumed her.  The girl clutched her stomach in hopes that the feeling would pass.  When she realized that it would not she immediately ran to the girl's bathroom and vomited.

Ginny lingered beside the toilet for several minutes when she heard a voice call her name.

"Ginny… you okay?"

It was Hermione.  The bushy-haired brunette walked into the bathroom only to see Ginny kneeling on the floor beside the toilet.

"I'm fine… just feel a little ill is all."

"Perhaps you ought to go to the Hospital Wing and see Madame Pomfrey.  Did you eat something bad last night?  Or perhaps you are still feeling the stress over the…" her voice trailed off.  Hermione and Ron always avoided any discussion involving Harry Potter… it was still too painful.

Ginny nodded, "Perhaps you are right."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… I hope that the 'final battle' wasn't too anti-climactic.  It was extremely difficult to write… as was the transition of going back to typical life at Hogwarts.  Anyway, I still hope that you all liked it… and I hope that none of you are angry with me for killing off Harry.  As I've said before… I really don't think that Harry should end up with anyone.  My reasons for this are partially due to the fact that I believe that he should die at the end of the series… yeah, morbid, I know… but that's my own opinion (don't get me wrong, though… I do indeed like Harry).  You all are definitely free to have your own opinions… so please don't be upset with mine!  :-)  Also, what did you all think of me making Dumbledore related to Harry?  Again, this is another thing that I believe ought to happen in the series… even if it seems a bit of a stretch.  

I want to thank all of you for such wonderful and long reviews… and I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter sooner… however, I am now away on vacation in California…  Luckily, I had some free time today and was able to post this chapter for you all… but I won't be posting the next chapter until I return home next week!  Sorry about that!!!  But, if you all leave me as many wonderful reviews as you did for the last chapter, I'll be sure to post the next one straight away once I return home.

Lastly, I've been so overwhelmed with the wonderful reviews for my newest D/G one-shot entitled, "Blood of My Love," that I've decided to write another one-shot sequel called "Bonds of the Soul."  Be sure to keep a look out for that one!!

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Mon amie romantique!!!  You are too hilarious… and I understood every single word!!  Heehee!!!  Anyway, I'm sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter… the ending to this chapter isn't nearly as much of a cliffhanger… don't you think?  So, please don't be upset with me anymore!!  And I hope that you liked this last chapter as well!!  Please continue to read and review… there is still a bit more to come!!  :-)

**_Lady Obsidian_** ~ Well, I hope that this last chapter eased some of the tension… and I also hope that it wasn't too anti-climactic… There is still more to come… there are two more installments to be posted… so be sure to stick with me to the end!!  Continue reading and reviewing!!

**_Seshet_** ~ Thanks for the compliments and I'm thrilled that you liked my other stories… Be on the lookout for a sequel to "Blood of My Love"!!  It'll be called "Bonds of the Soul."  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter… it was difficult to write so I hope that it came out all right…  At least you know who the rescuer is… and some other questions have been answered… but there is still a bit more to come… so keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_angelover41_** ~ Thanks for your words of encouragement… the story is nearing the end (*sniff*), but I hope that you stick with me until its completion!!  In the meantime, continue to read and review!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there, sweetie!!  Well… the rescuer was indeed Harry… how could I not have made it so… especially after the prophecy JK had informed us all about!!  :-)  I just hope that this chapter came out all right… it was a difficult chapter for me… lots of stuff going on and trying to tie up some loose ends, etc…  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter and please continue to read and review… there is a bit more to come!!**

**_Cameron_** ~ You know who the rescuer is… do you like my choice?  Did you like how the battle ended, etc.??  I hope that it came out all right in the end… it was a hard write.  Also, thanks for your words of encouragement… this story is my first fanfic and I must say that I've been very pleasantly surprised by how much recognition its been getting… I'm thrilled to pieces!!  I just hope that you all will still like it once its completed.  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Sailor Catastrophe_** ~ Firstly, I want to say thank you so very much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as my earlier ones… this chapter proved to be very very difficult for me to write… so I hope that it came out all right in the end.  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!  :-)

**_oua_ ~ I'm so glad that you like my story… and I'm happy to know that you'll be passing on the word about it so that others can read and enjoy it!!  Thanks!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)**

**_KuTiExAzNxAnGeL_** ~ Well… you know who the rescuer is now… please stay with me until the end… we're almost there!!  Keep reading and reviewing!!

**_dracomio_ ~ I'm glad that you are still liking my story… and I hope that you liked this chapter as well (it was hard for me to write this chapter… as I'm sure you could tell).  Anyway, stay with me… the story is nearing the end…  Continue reading and reviewing!!**

**_AnniBug_** ~ Well… you now know who the rescuer is… and the final battle… well, I hope that it wasn't too anti-climactic… it was an extremely difficult write for me… plus the transitions were a bit difficult too.  Regardless, I hope that you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy the future ones as well… stick with me there is still a bit more to come!!  In the meantime, please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Lady Bug_** ~ I'm sooo very sorry about your goldfish!!  Yes… unfortunately, this fanfic is nearing the end… there are two more installments left to be posted.  Indeed I do have other fanfic ideas (all D/G of course…).  I have one already in the works, but it's being posted rather slowly… it's called "Phantasmagoria" and I have a one-shot posted called "Blood of My Love."  Also, soon there will be a sequel to my one-shot entitled, "Bonds of the Soul."  Be sure to check those out if you are interested!!  In the meantime, I hope that you continue to enjoy this story… please continue to read and review!!!  :-)

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Thank you so much for the compliments… I'm glad that you liked the last chapter!!  I hope that you liked this one too… yeah, not much romance, etc. but you find out some interesting things… and there is still a bit more to come!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_devoted2draco_** ~ You are too sweet… thanks for the compliments… as for my age… hmmm… well, I'm 27.  I guess that I can't be too embarrassed about that, eh??  :-)  Anyhow, I hope that you liked this latest chapter… it was definitely the most difficult chapter for me to write for this story… so I hope that it came out all right in the end…  Unfortunately, this story is nearing the end… but there is still more to come!!  Please continue to read and review… also, check out my other stories… I'd love to know what you think of them!!  :-)

**_boredwithreality_ ~ Well… you guessed correctly as to who the rescuer would be!!  :-)  I just had to do that after what we all learned in OotP!!  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as my earlier ones… please continue to read and review!!  Also, thanks for your compliments!!**

**_Artfully Lime_** ~ Well, I'm sorry that you don't particularly care for this story… that's ok… you are entitled to your opinion.  This is just a story that popped into my head and I wanted to write down for people to enjoy… I know that not everyone will like what I write, but that's fine with me… perhaps you will like some of the other stuff that I write in the future.  Thanks for reviewing…

**_HPFreekGirl_** ~ Nat, you are too funny!!  Well, I hope that this chapter was able to build up your emotions as well… it was the hardest chapter for me to write!!  So, after all is said and done, I hope that it came out all right, etc.  What do you think of what's going on now…?  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Anime10473_** ~ I could NOT let Blaise rape our poor Ginny… she's already been through enough turmoil… but I'm glad that I held you in suspense… that was what I was hoping for!!  As for the rescuer… your first instinct was indeed correct!  I just had to do it since it was in the prophecy stated in OotP!!  What did you think of the final battle?  I hope that it wasn't too anti-climactic… it was such a difficult write!!  Anyway, please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ My darling Rachel!!!  Well, we've discussed most of your review already!!  LOL!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… it was an extremely difficult write for me… so I hope that it wasn't too anti-climactic.  There were a lot of loose ends and such that I wanted to tie up in this chapter as well, which only added to the difficulty of writing this chapter… in the end, I hope that it came out relatively ok!!  There are two more installments for this story… and then it will sadly be over (*sniff*)… my first fanfic will be finished!!  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter anyway… please continue to read and review… I always love to hear what you have to say and suggest!!!

**_Wahhhhhhhhh_** ~ Sorry about the cliffhanger from the last chapter… the ending to this one isn't nearly as crazy, eh???  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Silver Dragon Myst_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… I only hope that this chapter lives up to the standards that I've set with my previous chapters… this chapter was so difficult for me to write so I must say that I'm a bit apprehensive as to how it came out… hopefully, you all will still like my story!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_She-Who-Hates-Sunshine_** ~ YOU ARE MY 200TH REVIEWER!!  You totally guessed correctly!  Harry it was!!  :-)  I'm glad that you liked my D/G smut scenes… I was hoping that they came out all right, etc.  Please continue to read and review!!

**_cute-crazy-chick1_** ~ I'm glad that you sill like my story… I hope that you liked this chapter as well… there is still a bit more to come!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Lady Matsu_** ~ You're too sweet!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter and I hope that you liked this one as well… especially since it was difficult for me to write this chapter.  As for the whole Dumbledore calling Voldemort Tom… yes, I loved that!  It was really a great effect in my opinion… almost chilling really…  And yes… Blaise is an idiot… but he got his in the end, didn't he??  :-)  Well, please continue to read and review!!  I know that you will!!

**_evieteen_ ~ I'm glad that you liked the flashbacks and the ritual… I was hoping that those would come out all right.  I'm also glad to hear that you liked my sex scene prior to the whole ritual… I wasn't too sure how people would take that.  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the others… this one was a difficult write!!  Anyway, please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)**

**_Mei_****_ Lee_ ~ Yeah… it's Harry… it had to be though… after all, there is the prophecy… but I did kill him off (I hope that too many people out there won't be upset with me as a result).  I hope that you liked this chapter and all… there is a bit more to come… so please continue to read and review!!**

**_rebecca_ ~ Hmmm… a pregnant Ginny…  Well, you'll have to keep on reading to find out if that will indeed come to pass… I already know whether it will or whether it won't happen… I hope that you like my choice in the end!!  Can you make a guess as to what will happen???  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as my previous ones… this one was difficult to write.  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)**

**_xi-swt-tearz-ix_** ~ I'm glad that you like my story… continue to read and review!!

**_Magic Comet_** ~ I'm glad that you are finally back!!  I hope that this ending didn't leave you in too much suspense… I didn't really think that it did or anything.  :-)  So, I hope that you liked this chapter… it was a difficult write for me indeed… and there is still more to come!  Two more installments!!  Be sure to stay with me until the end!!  Also, check out my other stories!!  In the meantime, please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Dark Elf Mage_** ~ I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… now I only hope that you liked this chapter too.  This chap was extremely difficult for me to write and all… I'm sure that after reading it, you can understand why… lots going on and trying to tie up loose ends, etc.  Anyway, I hope that it didn't come out too badly…  There is still more to come, however… I hope that you will like the future chapters as well…  Any guesses as to what will be happening???  :-)  Well, stick with me… this story is near completion!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ You are too sweet… thanks for the compliments!  I hope that you liked this chapter too… it was definitely a hard write… please stick with me to the end!!  Definitely, keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to Sailor Catastrophe for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	16. Ch15 An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N:**  Well… I told you all that if you gave me lots of wonderful and long reviews for chapter 14, that I'd post chapter 15 as soon as I got back from California.  I'm back from California… and you all are the absolute best!!!  I just loved all the reviews and such!!!  So, I'm keeping my promise and posting the next chapter!!!  I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story of mine thus far… especially those of you who have been loyally following it (you know who you are)… the support I've gotten from all you reviewers has been just great and has given me lots of confidence in my writing, etc. and that means a lot to me.  Now, I hope that you all like this chapter as much as my previous ones… it's the second-to-last installment… there is still an epilogue to come…  There is quite a bit going on in this chapter as well… so I hope that it came out all right in the end…  Well, without further delay… please read my next chapter!!!  And now of course as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 15:  An Unexpected Surprise**

Ginny was laying down on one of the hospital beds just staring at the ceiling.  Madame Pomfrey had told the girl that she needed to rest a bit for the next few days and be sure to eat plenty of nutritious food and drink lots of water.  

Though the mediwitch seemed rather calm about Ginny's diagnosis, Ginny felt as though her nerves were frazzled.  And despite her hunger, she just could not eat the food set out for her to consume.  She sat up suddenly, glaring at the food, all the while nervously wringing her hands.

"Ginny, dear… you really must eat!" Madame Pomfrey scolded.  "You _know_ that it is necessary… you need your strength," the mediwitch smiled merrily.

Ginny just frowned and continued wringing her hands.  It was the only way to stop them from shaking.

Ginny had been in the Hospital Wing for a few hours when suddenly Draco ran to her side.  It was obvious that he had run all through the castle to get there since he was out of breath, "What's wrong?  Hermione said that you were ill and that you'd most likely be here!  What's going on?  What's wrong?"  Panic filled his silvery eyes.

Ginny bit her lip and anxiously began to twist her long red hair around her fingers.

"Ginny… tell me… what's wrong?  Can you be cured?"

Ginny heaved a shaky sigh, "I don't know how to say this, Draco…"

"Just tell me… you know you can tell me anything!" Draco's voice sounded impatient now.  Ginny did not blame him one bit, but she was scared… really scared.

"Well… I got sick this morning and came down here to see what was wrong."

"And…?" Draco urged the girl to continue.

"And… it turns out that I'm not sick at all."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief.  Then, he arched an eyebrow, "So what is wrong then?"

Ginny shut her eyes, "You see… well… it turns out that… well… I'm… well, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!?!"

***

Later on, Ron and Hermione showed up at the Hospital Wing to check on Ginny's well-being.  She was still in her hospital bed, Draco next to her holding her hand tightly.  A huge smile spread across his lips.

"A Slytherin smiling… well, if wonders never cease!" Hermione exclaimed, a happy tone resounding in her voice.

"What's going on… Ginny, how're you feeling?  You okay?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes.  He nodded at her to tell the couple the news, "Well Ron… you're going to be an uncle!!"

Ron's eyes widened and his face paled, "Hang on… are you saying what I think you're saying?" the lanky red-haired boy stumbled over to the nearest chair and sat down.  He looked totally dazed.

Hermione's eyes showed concern, happiness and shock all at the same time.  But her lips curved into a small smile.

Suddenly, Ron shouted out, "What the hell have you two been up to?  And what's mum going to say!!??"  His face went from deathly white to raging red in less than three seconds flat.

"Everything has been arranged, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied causing both Ron and Hermione to jump.

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Must he always do that…?"  Hermione laughed to herself.

"I must say that it was not an easy task to convince your parents that everything would work out for the best, Mr. Weasley… but I assure you that both Molly and Arthur are now showing their complete support _and_ understanding."  

Ron smiled a weak and goofy sort of grin and then looked over at his sister and Draco.  They _did_ look as though they were truly happy together and he _did finally get used to them being a couple over the past month.  However, it was difficult to think that his sister was engaging in such acts as sexual intercourse with Draco Malfoy… ex-arch-nemesis!  He had a difficult enough time dealing with his sister even dating or kissing a boy.  He shuddered slightly and then thought better of it._

Dumbledore grinned mischievously, "Miss Weasley is to finish out her 6th year here at Hogwarts… under the close eye of our dear Madame Pomfrey, of course.  Next year, however, she will be home schooled.  She is an excellent student and I think that she will do just fine taking her classes while at home.  It's easy enough for us to send her the necessary assignments."

Ron looked over at his sister, "So you'll have to deal with mum and dad next year?  Good luck!"

Draco cleared his throat, "No… she will be living with me."

Ron gaped at the Slytherin, "What do you mean?"

"Well… the child is mine and Ginny has been my fiancée for over a month now…"

"What?" Ron shouted.  "Ginny, why didn't you tell us?"

Ginny just shrugged, "I didn't think you were ready to hear about that," she answered honestly.  Draco chuckled to himself.  And Hermione looked as though she were glowing and wanted to burst with happiness.

"I did want to marry her after I graduated… but circumstances being what they are we're now to be married over winter break," Draco began.  He hesitated for a moment, "and we would like for you to be best-man, Ron…"

"And you maid of honor, Hermione," Ginny added.

Hermione let out a squeal and hugged Ginny tightly.  Ron smiled and nodded, though he was still in shock, "Yeah… of course…"  Finally, he realized what was happening, "Yes.  I'd be honoured!"

***

Dumbledore, dressed in dark purple, stood at the front of the room.  Next to him stood Ron dressed in a black tuxedo and green bowtie and vest… Hermione was wearing a beautiful green gown that matched Ron's attire perfectly.

Draco, dressed almost the same as Ron with the exception of silver shimmery threads weaved into the pattern of a serpent on his lapel, stood at the front of the room as well.  He looked so happy, but very very nervous.  He kept on tugging at his collar as if it would help him to breathe more easily.

The entire Weasley family sat together in chairs placed near the front of the room.  Molly Weasley was sobbing next to her husband, Arthur… but a glorious smile spread across her lips.  Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and even Percy were there as well.

~~~

It had been very interesting 'breaking the news' to all of the Weasley brothers concerning Ginny… the youngest and only girl Weasley.  They each showed a sort of resistance in their own way, at first, but Molly Weasley explained everything as Dumbledore had done for Arthur and herself.  Soon, each Weasley brother was accepting of Ginny's fate and choices and gave their little sister… and Draco Malfoy… their full support.

~~~

Across the way in another set of seats sat Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and even Snape!  Madame Pomfrey was sitting with the school professors as well.  She had grown very fond of Ginny over the past fall term.

Ginny.

She was walking up the aisle dressed in a white gown with a green sash.  At the center of her green sash, shimmery silver threads were weaved into a pattern of a serpent… it matched the serpent on Draco's lapel.  She looked absolutely beautiful.  Draco's eyes suddenly shimmered a bluish-gray color.  When she finally was standing next to him, he took hold of her hand and kissed it.  Ginny blushed a deep shade of red at his gesture.  Draco smirked.

The pair turned towards Dumbledore and the ceremony began.

***

The next day, The Burrow was bustling with such activity.  Molly Weasley was busy preparing breakfast for ten, not including herself!

Bill and Charlie were talking away while Percy's nose was buried in a book about businesses in the magical world.  Fred and George were up to their old tricks, as usual.  The twins had dropped out of Hogwarts during their final year in order to start their joke shop… and escape the wrath of High Inquisitor Delores Umbridge!  So far, their shop had been quite successful and they were living like kings.

Fred and George had just caused Ron's voice to turn into a high-pitched squeak after tricking him into eating one of their Helium Hot Balls, when Draco and Ginny entered the kitchen.  Hermione meanwhile was rolling with laughter at Ron's unfortunate circumstance.  Ron's face was turning redder by the second!

"Fred!" Ron squeaked.  "George!  I'm going to kill you!"

Fred, George and Hermione were howling with laughter.

Draco looked over at Ginny with wide eyes, but she just shrugged and grinned.  She was used to the chaos and mayhem associated with such a large family… not to mention a family where two of your brothers were like Fred and George.

"Is it always this… this chaotic?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"Always," she answered.

"Oh gods…"

Ginny laughed, "It's all right.  You'll get used to it… I swear.  Well, maybe not totally.  Fred and George will always keep you on your toes… so watch out!"

Draco paled causing Ginny to go into a fit of giggles.

"Sit… sit!" Molly called over to Draco and Ginny.

The couple sat down and everyone began to eat at once.  Molly soon after joined the table of ten.

***

Winter break seemed to go by very quickly for both Ginny and Draco.  Though they enjoyed their stay at The Burrow, they were glad to be going back to Hogwarts however.

The two boarded the train to Hogwarts at Platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London.  They managed to find themselves an empty compartment and sat down together.

Ginny leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"Our last term at Hogwarts…" Draco muttered half to himself.

"Mmm hmmm…" Ginny replied with her eyes shut.  She was feeling so tired all of the time.

"I have everything in order for us after school ends in June.  I had enough money saved at Gringotts that I was able to put a down payment on a house… a nice house.  We should be comfortable there… and it's not far from your parents…"

Ginny snuggled closer to Draco and he hugged her close.

"This won't be an easy term for either of us, you know…" Draco began.

"I know…" Ginny answered.  "_Everyone_ is going to learn about us.  I know that the teachers all know about us and our circumstance… but no one else does, except for Ron and Hermione."  She paused for a moment, "I'm sorry to put you through all of this.  You will most definitely lose your influence and such with your house…"

"It doesn't matter.  What about you and Gryffindor?"

Ginny shook her head, "They won't understand at first… but they'll warm up to the idea… especially with Ron and Hermione backing us.  After all, Hermione is Head Girl… and Ron's a seventh year…"

Draco smirked but Ginny smiled to herself.  She knew what her husband was thinking, but she did not care because he loved her and he cared about her family and Hermione.  That was all that mattered.  Together they could face the world… take on any challenge… for they had each other… for in each other, they had found the purest and truest love… they had each found their soulmate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*sigh* Draco and Ginny are married and together… no matter what the cost!!!  Though this story is basically completed, there is still an epilogue to be posted…  Unfortunately, I am not going to be writing about Draco's and Ginny's spring term at Hogwarts… I felt that that would just make the story too long and drawn out… I hope that that is okay with everyone… if not, I'm sooo very sorry!!  Please, forgive me!!  :-)  Anyway, stay-tuned for the epilogue… I'll be posting that in the near future… provided I get lots of nice and LONG reviews…

**_Jade Summers_** ~ I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… I hope that you liked this one as well… again, lots going on… I hope that it came out all right!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_sweetstar3_** ~ Mon amie romantique… you are too funny!  :-)  No worries about the French… I don't know much Spanish (never studied it… only French).  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… hopefully, you liked this one too!  Keep reading and reviewing!!

**_tay_ ~ Yes, yes… our lovely Ginny is pregnant… how could she not be after having so much unprotected sex???  At least I set her up to be in a fairly supportive environment…  Yes, though I like Harry and all, I really think that he ought to die at the end of the series… I know that there are lots of people out there who disagree and that's fine… I'm just going along with what I feel ought to happen.  Please keep reading and reviewing!!  The epilogue is still to come!!**

**_iloveDracoMalfoyannonomou_ ~ Firstly, I want to thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I don't think that I'll be doing a sequel to this particular story… but I am doing a sequel to my one-shot entitled "Blood of My Love."  The sequel will be called "Bonds of the Soul," so be on the lookout for it!  I also have another story in the works, but it's being posted rather slowly… it's called, "Phantasmagoria."  I have other ideas (all D/G) floating through my head as well… but I want to finish up my other stories first before I start getting into those.  In the meantime, stick with me regarding this story… there's one more installment left!!  Keep on reading and of course reviewing!!**

**_Dukerbrown_** ~ I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter… and yes Ginny is pregnant!!  I hope that you liked this last chapter as well…  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_She-Who-Hates-Sunshine_** ~ I'm glad to hear that you liked the way I had Harry die… it was such a difficult write for me… wasn't sure if it would come out okay and all.  And yes… Ginny is pregnant… she just had to be after all that unprotected sex!!  The epilogue is still to come… so stick with me!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Greeny_** ~ My darling Rachel!!!  I'm thrilled to millions of tiny pieces that you liked my last chapter… one of my hardest chapters to write no less!!!  I wasn't sure how people would react to my killing off Harry… but I just had to do it… I really think that he needs to die, even though I like him all right (not as much as Draco, though).  And of course Ginny is pregnant… she definitely had to be after having so much unprotected sex… but at least she'll be surrounded by people who support and love her… the romantic in me couldn't place Ginny in any more crazy situations!!  :-)  In answering your question about The Killing Curse… yes, Harry did indeed say 'Avada Kedavra.'  In book 5, Belatrix LeStrange said that you needed to mean the words in order for them to work regarding The Unforgivables… well, I believe that in the 'final battle,' Harry will indeed mean those words… he's a disturbed boy who lost his parents… I think that he'll be numbed so much by it that he'll have no troubles using The Killing Curse against Voldie… but that's just my own opinion!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter as well!!  I'll talk to you soon, sweetie!! *gives you a hug*  Continue to read and review… the epilogue is still to come!!

**_Lady Obsidian_** ~ I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… I hope that you liked this one as well…  The epilogue is still to come…!!!  So definitely keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_Cameron_** ~ I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… and yeah, a bit predictable about Ginny's sickness… but I kind of wanted it to be predictable… I really didn't think that there was a way to subtly bring it into the story… but this is my first fanfic… maybe I'll get better with that sort of thing the more I write, etc.  Anyhow, I hope that you liked this chapter too… stay tuned for the epilogue… it'll be coming soon!  Continue reading and reviewing!

**_Angelover41_** ~ You are too funny!!!  I thank you for your compliments… I'm glad that you really like my story… I'm so happy that it's received so much recognition!!  Keep reading and reviewing… there is still an epilogue!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweets!!  Well… yes, Ginny is indeed pregnant… I hope that my scene where Ron found out wasn't too anti-climactic.  He _was on rather good terms with Malfoy and he _did_ have a month to get used to them being together (granted, not sexually of course!).  I didn't want to get too into the whole bit where Ginny's parents and brothers found out so I sort of handled that in a roundabout sort of way… hope that that wasn't too disappointing… but I felt that it would make the story too long, etc.  Regardless, I hope that you liked this chapter anyway… this one wasn't too easy to write either, though not nearly as difficult as the previous chapter!  :-)  Yes, I'm sorry… I killed off Harry… I couldn't help it though!!  I like Harry too, but I really really think and feel that he ought to die at the end of the series… not sure as to why I feel that he should die, but I do feel that way nonetheless…  Well, the epilogue is still to come so continue reading and reviewing!!  Ohh… and post chapter three of Moonlight Sonata ASAP!!!  :-)_**

**_Dracomio_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… last chapter was very difficult to write indeed!!  Now I just hope that you liked this chapter just as much!!  I didn't go into all the ceremony bit with the wedding or anything… but I thought all that formality would bog down the story.  Well, there's still the epilogue to come… so stick with me!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Devoted2draco_** ~ I'm glad to hear that you liked the way I wrote the 'final battle.'  And I'm happy to know that you aren't too upset with me for killing off Harry… yeah, I agree, it was sad!  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter as well!  Please stick with me… there's still the epilogue to come!  Continue to read and review!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ I'm glad that you liked my battle between Harry and Voldie… I was hoping that it would come out all right in the end…  Yeah, I'm not sure if JK will agree with my decision of killing off Harry, but I really do hope that she will when the time comes… it'll be interesting to see what she ends up doing (even if her decision differs from mine, I'm sure she will write it brilliantly… she ALWAYS does).  :-)  Keep reading and reviewing!

**_ILOveTOmFeltOn_** ~ I'm so glad that you like my story!!  Yes, Ginny is indeed pregnant… she had to be after all that unprotected sex… at least she has the support of her parents and brothers… and Draco is more than willing to step up to the plate… hell, he asked her to marry him WAY before he knew about Ginny's 'diagnosis!'  :-)  Well, I hope that you still like my story after this chapter… and the epilogue will be posted soon as well!  In the meantime, continue reading and reviewing!!

**_KuTiExAzNxAnGeL_** ~ Aww… I'm sorry that you're sad that Harry died… I was sad too, but it had to happen…  Anyway, I'm glad that you are liking my story… I hope that you still like it after reading this chapter!  I'll be posting the epilogue in the very near future, so stay with me until the end!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Anya27_** ~ You are too funny!!  I know how you feel though… I like Harry too, but I just had to kill him off.  Hopefully once the story is totally complete, you won't be too upset with me for killing Harry.  I hope that you liked this chapter… and don't forget to continue reading and of course reviewing!!  :-)

**_RandomCharacter_** ~ Well, I'm so super glad that you did pick up my fic… and hey, leave reviews for earlier chapters anyway… that's cool with me!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm happy that you like my story so much… hopefully, you will like this chapter too… and my epilogue once it's posted!!  Hey, be sure to check out my other stories as well… hopefully you will like those as well.  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Yeah… California was wonderful… lots of sun and beautiful weather.  I really needed a vacation from the Boston weather and lifestyle, let me tell you!!  Plus, it was great to see my boyfriend since he now lives out there (I'll be moving out there soon, though!  YAY!!).  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my decision to kill off Harry… I do like him, though… but for some reason, I really really think that he should die at the end of the series… doubt he will though… but who knows, JK could surprise us all!!  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter… and watch out for my epilogue… it'll be posted soon!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_Limery_** ~ You are just hilarious!!!  Yes, Ginny is pregnant… had to be!!  So, what do you think of what the plan for her future is?  I hope it didn't come across too rushed.  I had a lot of stuff going on in this chapter and I didn't want it to get too bogged down with too many details and the like.  Hopefully, I was able to get everything across to everyone… *crosses fingers*  And thanks for your praises about having the guts to kill off Harry… I must admit that I was nervous about how people would react to that… but I just had to do what my story called for… not to mention I had to express my own opinions, etc.  :-)  Well, there is still the epilogue to come now… so be on the lookout for it!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  

**_cute-crazy-chick1_** ~ I'm glad you like my story so far… I hope that you liked this chapter too… and watch out for the epilogue!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Karen McCoy_** ~ Firstly, thank you thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm absolutely thrilled!!  :-)  I hope that after you read the rest of my story, you liked it all… and I hope that you liked this most recent chapter as well.  I'll be posting the epilogue in the near future!!  In the meantime, continue reading and reviewing!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ You were right… Ginny is indeed pregnant… yep, a little one is on the way!!  I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… and hopefully you liked this one too!  Also… there is still the epilogue to come!!  So keep on reading and reviewing!!  Ohh… and California was great, thanks!!  :-)

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ I'm so happy that you love my story… I hope that this chapter lived up to the standards of my earlier ones!!  Watch out for the epilogue!!  :-)  Continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Matsu_** ~ I'm so sorry sweetheart!!!  Thanks for adding my story to your list of favorites!!  I'm so very glad that you liked my last chapter… a difficult write for me indeed!!  Yes, it was sad… but I had to kill off Harry… and like you said, he did defeat Voldemort in the end.  Well, now you knew that Ginny was pregnant (fairly obvious, eh?)… so hopefully the way I had everyone react, etc. came out all right… I didn't go into too much detail… but I didn't want to drag on the story with too much extra stuff.  And of course Draco is going to take care of Ginny… he loves her too much!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as my others!!  There is still the epilogue to come (my first ever fanfic is almost over!!  *sniff*)… so be sure to continue reading and reviewing!  Hey check out my other stories if you get the chance!

**_Slytherin_****_ lady_ ~ Ah yes… Ginny is indeed pregnant… and now all of Hogwarts knows of their relationship!!  Stay tuned for the epilogue… it'll be posted in the near future!!  I hope that you liked this chapter!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)**

A special thanks is extended to iloveDracoMalfoyannonomou and Karen McCoy for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you both*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)  

One final note… there is ONE MORE chapter to go… and then I sadly will say that this story… my first ever fanfic… will indeed be completed (*sniff sniff*)!!


	17. Epilogue: New Innocence

**A/N:**  I thank all of you who have reviewed my story thus far… especially those of you who have been loyally following it and such.  Your continuous support throughout this story was just great… it has meant so very much to me!  Now, I give you the epilogue… the final installment for my first fanfic… "Threads of Silver."  And now of course as I always request… I ask all who read this to remember that this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!  Read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Epilogue:  New Innocence**

"Breathe… come on…!" Draco shouted.

A panting Ginny looked over at him, "Breathe?" she shrieked.  "You try breathing when you have something the size of a watermelon trying to get out of you!!!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well the mediwitch said that you needed to breathe properly and you most certainly are _not_ doing that!"

Ginny grabbed Draco's shirt collar, "I'll breathe… how I bloody well _want_ to breathe!!!"  The girl's eyes were wild with anger and pain.  "OOOOWWWW!!!" she screamed.  She let go of Draco and grabbed at her belly.

A mediwitch ran into the room, "Oh dear… it looks like you are ready.  Ok… now I want you to try and relax for a moment."

Ginny's eyes widened at this preposterous suggestion.  _Relax… how in the hell can I do that?_

Ginny tried her best to do as the mediwitch said.  Draco held her hand and whispered words of love and encouragement into her ear.

"Now, I want you to bear down… be sure to breathe… very good, dear!  Push… one, two, three… okay, relax for a moment… continue breathing."

Ginny felt as though her insides were ripping apart.

"Again… push!  One… two… three…!  Wonderful!!  I can see the head!!" the mediwitch exclaimed.

Draco smiled and leaped down to see the baby's head beginning to crown.

"Oh my gods!  Ginny… I can see its head!!  It's a blond!!" he grinned.

"Okay dear… I need you to push again.  One, two, three…!!  That's it… one more time!  One… two… three!!!"

Suddenly, Ginny felt a slight relief and heard a baby's cry ringing through the air like sweet music.  She smiled and then began to cry due to the overwhelming emotions she suddenly felt.  Draco instantly rushed back to her side.

"Ginny… you are so amazingly wonderful!!  To bring something like that into the world!" he was beaming at his wife.  He gently kissed her forehead, "You are so beautiful!"

Ginny looked up into Draco's gray eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too… you have to see him!  He's gorgeous!"

"A boy?  We have a son?" Ginny smiled.

Draco nodded, "Yeh… a little Malfoy to pass on the family name."

Ginny laughed to herself at her husband's words.  _He's still the same old Draco… Slytherin extraordinaire!_

The mediwitch cleaned off the baby and allowed Draco to cut the cord.  She then checked him over taking care to record his height and weight as well as the date and time of birth.  Date… Friday July 31, 1998.  Time… 1:53pm.

"Here you are Mrs. Malfoy… your brand new baby boy.  Congratulations… to you both," the mediwitch smiled as she handed the baby over to Ginny.

"He's beautiful…" Ginny whispered.  He had a mop of messy blond hair.

"Looks like me… no Weasley red hair!" Draco mused.

The baby opened his eyes.  Ginny and Draco gasped.  Their son had bright green eyes, with just a touch of gray.

Draco laughed, "Well… I guess he can't be perfect!"

Ginny frowned as she hugged her little child, "He _is perfect!" she shouted as she kissed the baby's forehead._

"Of _course_ he is!!  He's our son… that alone makes him perfect."

Ginny smiled.

"We should floo your family… they'll want to see the newest arrival.  It's a pity the hospital wouldn't allow more than one person with you during delivery!"

Ginny nodded and Draco left to go contact The Weasley Family… Hermione included.

'Now just to think of a name…' Ginny thought to herself.

***

Minutes later, Ginny's parents ran into the room.

"Oh my grandson!  He's wonderful!" Molly shouted.  Arthur was close behind her and grinning widely.

Ron and Hermione walked in all smiles.  Bill, Charlie and Percy entered next followed by Fred and George.

"Oy Fred… we gotta teach the little guy how to survive in this family!"

"Yeh… he can help us around the joke shop when he gets older… maybe he can even sample some of our new inventions!" Fred mused.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, "You two certainly will not!"

Everyone was soon laughing and fussing over the new baby.  Finally, Hermione spoke, "Draco… Ginny…?  Have you thought of a name for your new baby?"

Ginny looked over at Draco.  Her eyes were expressing so very much and Draco completely understood what she was thinking.

Simultaneously they said, "Harry Potter Malfoy."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she hugged Ginny.  

Ron gave Draco a brotherly pat on the back, "That's a good name.  I must say that I _never_ would've guessed it… but I _do_ like your choice…"

At that moment, everyone went silent… only the soft sounds that the baby made could be heard.

Draco picked up his son and hugged him tightly, "I love you my little Harry," he whispered.  He then looked over at his wife, "And I love you, Ginny Malfoy."

Ginny smiled brightly, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gently brushed the baby's messy blond hair, "Harry Potter Malfoy…" she whispered with tears in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips as the room went silent once more.

~~~

Harry Potter.  It was a name that would always be remembered… it would become legend, at least in the wizarding world.  Harry Potter… known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'  Harry Potter… the name of the boy who bore the mark of an evil curse, a curse that held him to a certain destiny written down as prophecy… a destiny without a known ending that resulted in his death.  Harry Potter… the name of the boy who bore The Dark Lord's mark… the legendary mark of a lightning-shaped scar.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, sadly enough… this is indeed the end of this story… my first ever fanfic!  I can't believe that this day finally arrived!  *sniff sniff*  I just hope that all of you out there enjoyed this story… I know that I enjoyed writing it.  And those of you who reviewed… your comments, suggestions, compliments, etc. were so very appreciated.  I thank you all immensely for your support.

Now that this story is completed… please be sure to check out some of my other stories… I have a chapter fic currently in the works called "Phantasmagoria."  There are 4 postings thus far, but unfortunately the postings are going slowly… though most of it is written, I've decided to get some help with a beta reader (the wonderful and beautiful **_Greeny_**)!!

I also have two D/G one-shots posted, which have a vampire theme ("Blood of My Love" and "Bonds of the Soul").  And due to the fantastic reviews I've been receiving for those I've decided to write a third installment called "Life of the Damned."  This third vampire story will not be posted as a one-shot like the previous two, however… instead, I'm going to lump all three vampire stories together into something I plan to call "The Vampire Saga."  Each vampire one-shot indeed relates to the others… and I plan to add to the 'saga' indefinitely.

**_sweetstar3_** ~ You are hilarious!!!  :-)  (I know how to say your little phrase in French… "L'âne est plus intelligent que toi!"  heehee!!).  Anyway, here's the epilogue… I hope that you liked it… please read and review my other stories too!!  Ohh, and thanks for your continuous support throughout this story!!

**_Greeny_****~ My sweet Rachel… what can I say???  You've been my biggest supporter throughout this entire story as well as throughout my other stories!  You really are the best!!  I hope that you liked the epilogue… can you believe that this story is actually completed…?  *sniff sniff*  Well, now it's on to other stories which hopefully all of you reviewers will read and enjoy just as much as this one!!  I can't wait to get more into "Phantasmagoria" (thanks to your wonderful help) and I'm hoping that my vampire stories turn out to be what I'm hoping for… I think that they stand a good chance, but we will see!  :-)  Anyway, thanks for the compliments on my last chapter… I hope that you liked the epilogue too!  I'll talk to you soon!**

**_Ashii_****_ Black_ ~ Firstly, I want to thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!  I'm so very thrilled about that!  :-)  And I'm ecstatic that my story actually got you into reading the Draco/Ginny stories (they are my favorite… as well as Ron/Hermione… but D/G is a zillion times better).  I hope that you liked the epilogue to this story (yes, sadly it's over) as much as you liked my earlier chapters… please be sure to check out some of my other stories as well… they are all D/G too.  I have one chapter fic that's getting posted rather slowly and I have two one-shots that will soon be lumped together with a third one-shot (coming soon) revolving around the subject of vampires.**

**_Limery_** ~ Well… now you know all about the baby… name, gender and all!  What do you think???  :-)  Thanks for all your compliments… I hope that you liked the epilogue too!  Yes, this story is now at its end… but I do have other stories posted… please check those out!!

**_Lady Matsu_** ~ Thanks for your compliments and support… I must say that I'm rather sad that this story is over too… especially since it was my first one!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked the epilogue and all… and do you like the ending???  I found that to be a bit hard to write so hopefully all of you guys will like it.  :-)  Also, please read and review my other stories… I'd love to hear what you think, etc. about them!

**_Dracomio_** ~ Thanks ever so much for your kind words and support for this story!  I hope that you liked epilogue as much as the earlier chapters!!  Be sure to check out my other stories too!!  :-)

**_Devoted2draco_** ~ I know what you mean… it's always sad when a story comes to an end… I hope you liked the epilogue and ending to this story…  Please read my other stories… I have a chapter fic in the works and a couple one-shots!!  And thanks for your support with this story!

**_Dark Angelll_** ~ Nikki… you are so sweet!  I doubt that I'll do a sequel to this story… but who knows what the future might bring.  In the meantime, you can read some of my other stories that I have posted!  If you decide to read them, I hope that you like those as much as this one!

**_Lady Obsidian_** ~ Thanks for the applause and all your support!  :-)  I'm so glad you liked my last chapter… I'm such a sucker for happy and romantic endings too (especially when it comes to Draco and Ginny!).  So, did you like the epilogue??  I hope so!  Now I hope that you will read some of my other stories too… I'd love to know what you think!  :-)

**_Anime10473_** ~ I love Draco and Ginny together too… they are my absolute favorite!!  Well, now this story is over… WAHH… and I hope you like how it ended.  I thank you for all your compliments and support for this story!  Hopefully, you will read some of my other stuff too!

**_RandomCharacter_** ~ I'm so very glad that you liked the last chapter… I hope that you liked the epilogue!  I tried to make it really light-hearted in the beginning and then a bit more serious towards the end… I hope that people like it!  Eeek!  :-)  Now that this story is over… I hope that you will read some of my other stuff!

**_Angelover41_** ~ You are so very sweet!  Your compliments are so flattering!!!  :-)  Firstly, thanks for supporting me throughout this story… and I hope that you like the way it came out now that it's at the end.  *sniff sniff*  Please read my other stories too… hopefully you'll like those as much as you liked this one!!

**_Serina_** ~ I'm so glad that you have liked my story thus far… hopefully you've read it to the end and hopefully you'll like my epilogue!!  :-)  I totally love the D/G ship as well… my definite favorite of all time… without a doubt!  Ohh and sure… if you'd like help with a D/G story, I'd be more than happy to help you out with it!  Just send me an e-mail!  :-)  Now that this story is at its end… please be sure to read my other stuff… if you do, I hope that you like it!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ YOU ARE MY 250TH REVIEWER!!!  I must say that you think like I do… did you like everything concerning the baby???  I hope so!!  And yes… I'm a sucker for those faerietale endings myself… especially when it concerns Draco and Ginny… I just can't help it!!  :-)  I want to thank you for all your compliments and support throughout this story… I hope that you'll read some of my other stuff too!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Hey there!  Yeh, Boston is ok… my favorite area is probably Backbay (lots of shops and restaurants and such)… But California is better, well in my opinion!  :-)  Especially San Francisco!!!  Anyway, I'm glad you liked my story so much and I thank you for all the support you've given it throughout!  Now I just hope you like the epilogue as much as the rest of the story!  I also hope that you'll read some of my other stuff as well!!!

**_cute-crazy-chick1_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… hope you liked the epilogue!!  Please read my other stories too!!  :-)

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweets!!!  Your constant support and suggestions throughout this story have been awesome and I appreciate it so very very much!!  I hope that you liked my epilogue… I know that I didn't go into the spring semester… but who knows… perhaps one day I'll be compelled to write a short little fic about it…  In the meantime, please read my other stories… I'd love to hear what you think about them… ohh and I wrote a sequel to my first vampire fic and I'm planning on writing a third!  I've noticed that this vampire thing is going along a path I never expected so when I post the third, it will be lumped together with the first two in something I plan to call "The Vampire Saga."  My intention is to add various D/G vampire one-shots indefinitely… each 'chapter' will be a stand alone one-shot but of course they'll all be related, etc.  I hope that all of you guys will like that idea!!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey sweetie!!!  Yes… Draco and Ginny are married… and Ron and family accept Draco and the 'baby situation!'  As far as Draco's dad… well, he got sent to Azkaban along with Blaise Zabini… as for Narcissa Malfoy… well, I didn't really go too much into her… I guess I imagined her to be alive and well and just getting on with life without her husband and son… I didn't visualize a close relationship between she and Draco… perhaps I should've gone more into that, but I didn't really think about it!!  Sorry about that!  Regardless of my glitch, I'm glad that you've liked my story… I thank you immensely for all your compliments and support!!  I hope that you liked the epilogue too!!  Now that this story is over, please be sure to read my other stories!!  :-)

**_tay_ ~ Yeah… cute is a good word!  :-)  I'm such a sucker for happy endings that I just couldn't resist making things turn out ok for my favorite couple… even though in the real world, it would be heaps more difficult!!  Putting that all aside, I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story… I hope that you like my epilogue too!  Please read my other stories as well!!**

**_KuTiExAzNxAnGeL_** ~ I'm glad that you like my story… hope you liked the epilogue!!  Please check out my other stuff too!!  :-)

**_Mubaki_** ~ Yeah, Harry died… I know that some of you won't be totally happy with that… but that is the way I see it!!  Eeek!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm so totally thrilled that you liked my story… hope you like the epilogue too!!  Be sure to read some of my other stuff too… it is all D/G, but hopefully I've turned you into a believer!!  HAHA!!  :-)

**_Coolchicka_** ~ I'm glad you like my story… I hope you like the epilogue too!!  Please read my other stories as well!!

**_Mei_****_ Lee_ ~ You are so hysterical!!  And thank you so very much for all your compliments and support for this story!!  I'm happy to know that you were able to really visualize them together on the train and such… that really makes me glad!!  I hope you like my epilogue for this story… it's not as long as my chapters, but it's longer than the prologue!!  HEEHEE!!  :-)  Anyhow, now that this story is over… please read my other stuff… that would be awesome!**

**_She-Who-Hates-Sunshine_** ~ Yeh, Ron was fairly supportive wasn't he…  I figured that I had him act like such a git throughout the story that I needed to give him a sort of redeeming moment near the end.  I'm glad that you liked that!!  And of course I couldn't let Draco leave Ginny high and dry!!  He loves her way too much!  HEEHEE!!  Besides, he already planned on marrying her anyway… and after school no less… they just really sped up the process by a term… although, the whole baby thing wasn't anticipated by either of them… oh well!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked my epilogue as much as my other chapters… and now that this story is at its end… please go and read my other stories as well… if you do, I hope that you like them!!

**_AllySweet_** ~ Aww… you cried!  It is quite a remarkable feeling when a reviewer tells you that your story sparked fairly intense emotions!!  I also thank you for your compliments… I hope that you liked my epilogue!!  At the moment, I am not planning on writing a sequel to this story, but you never know…  In the meantime, please check out my other stories… especially since this story is over!!  

A special thanks is extended to Ashii Black for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you*)!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!  :-)

Much Love,

Indigo Child (Meredith)


End file.
